Sálvame
by Yuzuki Kuro
Summary: Roy Mustang es enviado a Lior pero ha sido capturado. Después de cinco largas semanas de torturas, ¿se recuperará? Centrado en Roy Mustang, angustia y violencia.
1. Hidrógeno

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hidrógeno<strong>

La Teniente Primera, Riza Hawkeye, presionó su espalda contra la fría pared de mármol que había detrás de ella, sosteniendo su arma lista para disparar. Se inclinó lentamente por la esquina de la pared y revisó el pasillo.

—Despejado —dijo la Teniente a los hombres que venían detrás, moviéndose rápidamente por el pasillo, todos sus músculos estaban tensos debido a la descarga de adrenalina. Los hombres que venían detrás de ella la siguieron obedientemente, mientras sus apresurados pasos hacían eco en el pasillo desierto.

El Mayor Hughes apareció al final del pasillo, él y sus hombres invadieron el lugar, provenientes de un corredor adyacente.

—Todo despejado de este lado, Teniente —le dijo a la mujer mientras se acercaba a ella—. Tenemos algunas puertas bloqueadas, pero quería esperar su apoyo antes de derribarlas.

—Entendido, Señor. Guíenos.

Hughes asintió con un movimiento de cabeza e hizo una señal a sus hombres, guiándolos nuevamente por el camino por donde habían venido; Hawkeye observó al Mayor mientras corría a su lado, cayendo de repente en la cuenta de lo cansado que se veía Hughes en esos momentos. Para ser honestos, la misma teniente estaba luchando en ese instante contra su propio cansancio, habían estado buscando en la destruida ciudad de Lior durante días, pero aún así no habían hecho muchos avances en su misión; buscaban sobrevivientes, y el número de ellos que habían encontrado entre los cadáveres, hasta ahora, era sorprendentemente bajo: si seguían así, pronto tendrían que admitir la derrota... Pero hasta que eso sucediera, Hawkeye se iba presionar hasta el límite, ignorando a sus adoloridos músculos, y al miedo que palpitaba en su pecho.

Al Coronel Roy Mustang le habían ordenado liderar un ejército de sesenta soldados armados para que entraran a Lior hacía ya dos meses, las tropas del General Haruko se habían movilizado para perseguir a la mayoría de la población de la ciudad, la cual se había rezagado al norte al darse cuenta que eran muy pocos como para hacerle frente al ejército del General Haruko; las tropas de Mustang habían sido enviadas a exterminar los grupos de rebeldes que quedaban en la ciudad, sin embargo habían sido superados rápidamente por varias de las guerrillas a las cuales debían exterminar. Sesenta soldados bien entrenados -incluso bajo el capacitado mando del Coronel- no fueron contendientes para las más de ciento ochenta guerrillas que estaban esperando por ellos, ocultos tras los deteriorados muros de Lior; aparentemente, el departamento de inteligencia militar se había equivocado en el número de rebeldes que aún estaban asentados dentro de la ciudad… Una terrible equivocación.

En múltiple ocasiones durante el comienzo de la insurgencia, el Coronel había pedido furiosamente más refuerzos, pero sus peticiones fueron negadas rotundamente; tal vez había sido una declaración política el no enviar más tropas a adentrarse en Lior -esa supresión militar ya había sido tremendamente desaprobada por la población en general- o tal vez era la corrupción en las altos rangos -pequeños grupos que no tenían la simpatía de Mustang, o talvez había sido un error humano-, o cualquier otra teoría que se había esparcido entre las tropas como pólvora... Fuera cual fuera la razón, la situación en Lior era mala, y ahora era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

Tan solo seis soldados heridos se las ingeniaron para escapar de la multitud, reclamando que el Coronel -reconociendo sombríamente la derrota- había decidido sacrificar su propia libertad por la de ellos.

Fue entonces -cuando muchos de los hombres enviados a Lior habían sido dados por muertos, o perdidos en acción- que el Führer, Rey Bradley, había aceptado enviar más tropas en una misión de rescate, y a hacer una '_limpieza_' general del lugar.

Tanto Hawkeye, como Hughes se habían ofrecido de voluntarios para liderar la primera tropa de la misión sin dudarlo un segundo, ambos aferrándose desesperadamente a la esperanza de encontrar al Coronel aún con vida, sabiendo de antemano que se trataba solo de eso, una vaga esperanza; los soldados que habían sido intercambiados por la libertad del Coronel hablaban siempre de las torturas a las que habían sido sometidos en busca de información, y el hecho de ignorar la información clasificada pertinente sobre la suerte que había sufrido el pueblo de Lior, probablemente había ayudado a Mustang a la hora de negociar la libertad de los soldados.

Un Coronel era una fuente mucho más valiosa de información, que seis soldados rasos, pero no había duda en sus pensamientos que Mustang no daría información tan fácilmente. Hawkeye sabía que él había sido entrenado para hacer frente a la tortura, pero habían muchas cosas que ese hombre podría soportar solo por un tiempo limitado.

Eran ya dos semanas desde que el Coronel había sido capturado -otra de las cosas que habían dicho los soldados que habían escapado- y no había comunicación alguna con él, o con alguien de las otras tropas en ese tiempo.

Hughes se detuvo en frente de un gran par de puertas dobles, y enfundó su arma, probando una de ellas con su hombro, se giró hacia uno de sus hombres —un hombre alto y corpulento— y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—Ayúdame con esto, Simmons, vamos a derribar la puerta. Teniente, quiero que usted, Johnston, y Geller nos cubran, si hay alguna sorpresa tras esta puerta, quiero que ustedes los liquiden.

— ¡Sí, señor! —replicaron en ordenado unísono al tiempo que dirigían sus armas hacia la puerta.

Hughes y Simmons se tensaron y, a la cuenta del Mayor, presionaron la puerta. La madera crujió sonoramente, agrietándose en el marco y zafándose de sus bisagras. Hughes retrocedió y pateó la puerta, destrozándola y moviéndola fuera del camino, y conforme la puerta caía, Hawkeye y los otros dos hombres se apresuraron a entrar, sus armas sostenidas en lo alto al mismo tiempo en que escaneaban el sombrío lugar en busca de posibles peligros.

La habitación estaba tranquila y en silencio, ningún signo de vida podía vislumbrarse en el lúgubre interior. Era una habitación extensa de techos altos que tal vez había sido usado como un salón de reuniones, o como un auditorio antes de la sublevación, pero ahora era una mohosa y estéril cámara que estaba ligeramente impregnada con el olor a muerte; había una pequeña reserva de armas en la esquina, junto con latas de comida y unas cuantas botellas medio vacías de licor. Esa habitación había sido probablemente una de las sedes de las guerrillas, un punto de encuentro donde habían planeado su rebelión, donde habían discutido cómo frustrar los militares que trataban de suprimirlos, y -según lo que Hawkeye había supuesto, gracias a las salpicaduras de sangre en las paredes- donde recolectaban información.

—No hay nadie aquí, debieron haber huido —dijo Hawkeye, dirigiéndose al Mayor y bajando su arma.

Hughes entró en la habitación, y se colocó cerca a ella, suspirando con decepción. Aún no había rastro del Coronel -o de nadie más, de hecho-, pero eso significaba que tal vez seguía vivo en alguna parte, hasta que no encontraran su cuerpo sin vida, tratarían de mantenerse optimistas.

—Bien —vociferó Hughes hacia sus hombres—, recojan esas armas de la esquina: Geller y Shaw, regrésenlas a los camiones. Así podremos asegurarnos que los rebeldes no serán capaces de usarlas si regresan.

Los hombres se apresuraron a hacer sus tareas sin ninguna protesta, aunque la fatiga ya era muy evidente. Hawkeye exhaló y se masajeó la sien, luchando contra el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con aflorar detrás de su ojo izquierdo; todos estaban cansados, pero ninguno pensaba en tomarse si quiera un descanso. A parte de los cincuenta y tres hombres que habían desaparecido —excluyendo al Coronel—, solo treinta y dos de ellos habían sido encontrados, y solo ocho de esos treinta y dos aún estaban vivos. No se podían rendir cuando muchos de sus camaradas aún seguían desaparecidos, sin importar cuán exhaustos, desanimados, y frustrados se encontraran.

—Lo encontraremos, Riza —Dijo Hughes suavemente, entendiendo su oculta angustia—. Aún nos falta buscar en varios edificios más después de este, él tiene que estar en alguno de ellos.

Hughes no lo mencionó, pero Hawkeye lo había notado, si él creía o no que aún hubiera una posibilidad de que el Coronel fuera hallado con vida cuando lo encontraran...

Hawkeye asintió y observó a los hombres reunir las armas de la desordenada pila, descargándolas y atándolas juntas para que fuera más fácil transportarlas; uno de los hombres detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para limpiarse el sudor de la frente, y sus ojos vagaron hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Señor! —dijo con una súbita urgencia llenando su voz— ¡Hay alguien aquí!

Instintivamente, Hughes sacó el cuchillo que tenía guardado bajo su manga, y Hawkeye levantó su arma preparándose para cualquier eventualidad; pero aún así, el soldado que había hablado no hizo ningún movimiento defensivo, en vez de eso, había trastabillado con el montón de armas que estaba en la esquina opuesta de la habitación, que estaba parcialmente escondida por un mesa volcada. Hughes se acercó a él con Hawkeye siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Había un cuerpo en el piso...

La figura inmóvil estaba medio curvada hacia un lado, como si se tratase de un perro golpeado, la curvatura era prominente en la parte de la columna que se vislumbraba bajo la delgada y andrajosa piel de su pálida espalda. Su torso estaba desnudo -exponiendo múltiples laceraciones y contusiones, estropeándolo por completo-, y sus pantalones estaban tan dañados y manchados de sangre, que a Hawkeye le tomó un momento poder reconocerlos como parte de un uniforme militar. Su cuerpo entero estaba apelmazado y manchado con oscuros y pegajosos coágulos de sangre casi seca, y se podía sentir un tenue olor como de matadero. Estaba atado y amordazado, sus frágiles y magullados brazos habían sido firmemente atados por las muñecas, llevándolos detrás de la espalda; sus propias manos estaban envueltas densamente en oscuros trozos de ropa, inmovilizando completamente sus dedos. Los rebeldes debieron haber aprendido desde antes acerca de que este particular prisionero -al igual que todos los alquimistas- era especialmente peligroso con sus manos.

El Mayor Hugues se arrodilló a un lado de la lánguida figura del Coronel Mustang, y lo giró para que quedara sobre su espalda: los ojos de Mustang estaban apagados y entrecerrados, mirando perdidamente hacia la nada; sus labios estaban resecos y partidos, sangrando lentamente sobre la ya empapada mordaza que cortaba las comisuras de su boca; su rostro estaba cubierto de profundos cortes, a la vez que pequeños trozos de vidrio se hallaban incrustados dentro de sus heridas; en algún momento le habían roto la nariz, la cual ahora sanaba torcidamente y eso, -acompañado de sus muertos y oscuros ojos, y el hecho de que había perdido una cantidad masiva de peso desde que se le había visto por última vez- lo hacía a duras penas reconocible... Pero ambos, Hawkeye y Hughes, lo habían reconocido de inmediato.

—Está vivo —susurró Hughes, comprobando el débil pulso del hombre; rápidamente sacó su cuchillo y cortó la mordaza, sacándola de la boca del Coronel y arrojándola a un lado mientras tomaba el rostro del hombre con su mano— ¿Coronel Mustang...? Señor, ¿puede oírme?

El Coronel no dio ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera levantó su vidriosa y exánime mirada para ver al hombre que le había hablado, estaba tan quieto y callado como cualquier hombre sin vida, eso sin contar con los débiles y rápidos jadeos que provenían de su boca, los cuales podrían ser tomados como una señal de que aún respiraba.

—Vamos, Roy —pidió Hughes golpeando suavemente la mejilla de Mustang entre la palma de su mano, como si estuviera intentando sacarlo de su aletargamiento. —Háblame, amigo.

No eran las palabras de Hughes, sino más bien los suaves golpes que le daba lo que sacó a Roy de su estado catatónico. Mustang se alejó de de él y se colocó instintivamente en posición fetal mientras suaves y entrecortadas palabras salían de su lastimada boca lentamente.

—_H-hidrógeno... No metal; su masa atómica es de uno punto cero cero siete nueve cuatro. Helio... Gas noble; su masa atómica es de..._

Una de las primeras cosas que se aprendía cuando te enseñaban cómo hacerle frente a un interrogatorio hecho por el enemigo era, que sin importar qué, el enemigo siempre encontrará la manera de hacerte hablar. Siempre. Si estás siendo torturado, eventualmente terminarás diciendo _algo_, incluso aunque seas la persona más fuerte del mundo. El personal militar con información clasificada siempre había sabido eso, y habían encontrado la forma de evitar hablar si eran capturados y obligados a hablar por sus captores, muchos soldados memorizaban canciones o poemas, planeando recitarlos hasta la saciedad mientras se encontraban bajo el cruel trato de sus captores, manteniendo así la boca ocupada, y separar sus mentes de las terribles cosas que hacían con sus cuerpos. Mustang, aparentemente, había escogido recitar los elementos de la tabla periódica, intentando mantener consigo los secretos militares que conocía.

—Roy, soy yo, Maes —le dijo Hughes, desesperado, rozando gentilmente la ceja del hombre con su pulgar.

—_Berilio... Metal alcalinotérreo; su masa atómica es de n-nueve punto cero dos uno ocho dos..._

Hughes se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, mirando hacia el Coronel –que también era su mejor amigo-, tratando de disimular el enfermizo horror que se había plasmado en su rostro; la Teniente Hawkeye estaba familiarizada con esa expresión: 'La luz está encendida pero nadie está en casa', pero jamás la había tenido que presenciar. El Coronel estaba vivo… pero cualquier soldado que estuviera a su alrededor podría notar que él ya no era él, y que probablemente había estado ausente por un largo tiempo. Sus apagados ojos no solo estaban ausentes, sino que estaban completamente _vacíos_, como si hubieran olvidado todo, exceptuando por lo que significaba el dolor.

Cuidadosamente, el Mayor compuso un rostro sin expresión alguna, a la vez que sacaba nuevamente su cuchillo, deslizándolo a través de los lazos que sujetaban los brazos de Mustang en su espalda; removió las sogas silenciosamente y luego desató las manos de Mustang de sus cárceles de tela. Varios de los dedos de Mustang parecían haber sido fracturados, y cada una de sus uñas habían sido removidas completamente, dejando las yemas de los dedos destrozados y en carne viva. El Mayor deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del Coronel, y puso el otro bajo sus piernas, levantándolo del suelo delicadamente.

A medida que el Mayor levantaba a Mustang, un escalofriante y espantoso grito proveniente de la garganta del Coronel rasgó el silencio reinante: nadie lo habría podido adivinar, por la posición en la que se encontraba, que la pierna del Coronel estaba retorcida en un extraño ángulo, y claramente estaba gravemente fracturada, y que la presión ejercida por Hughes había sido más que suficiente para ser sentida por un casi inconsciente Coronel.

— _¡N-NITRÓGENO!_ — gritó Roy, retorciéndose en los brazos de Hughes, a la vez que el Mayor intentaba frenéticamente de ajustar su agarre para no lastimarlo— _NO METAL; SU MASA ATÓMICA ES DE CATORCE PUNTO CER... _ah...

El Coronel se quedó rígido por un momento, justo antes de que su cuerpo cayera inerte en los brazos del Mayor, sus ojos vacíos se cerraron lentamente cuando perdió completamente la consciencia, su rostro se tornó pálido y laxo mientras su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás haciendo de él algo parecido a una extraña marioneta que había sido dejada de lado descuidadamente por su sádico dueño.

Hubo un perturbado silencio, seguido por la estela de gritos agonizantes del Coronel; lentamente, el Mayor se enderezó y cargó el cuerpo maltratado de su amigo hasta entregárselo al hombre alto que le había ayudado a romper la puerta.

—Llévelo con los médicos, Simmons —dijo suavemente, su voz apenas más fuerte que un susurro—. Shaw, Geller: terminen de levantar las armas, y vayan con él a los camiones.

Nadie se movió, todos los presentes en la habitación miraban incómodamente tanto al casi muerto Coronel, y al claramente angustiado Mayor.

— ¡MUÉVANSE! —les ordenó furiosamente, haciendo que los hombres saltaran, para luego ponerse en marcha— Teniente, usted y sus hombres están conmigo, aún tenemos que encontrar a los demás prisioneros, así que ¡en marcha!

— ¡Sí, señor! —replicó Hawkeye a la vez que ella y sus hombres hacían el saludo militar hacia el Mayor. Él tenía razón, aún tenían trabajo qué hacer y, por mucho que ella quisiera ayudar a llevar al Coronel con el personal médico para saber si estaría bien, aún habían soldados en las instalaciones que dependían de ellos; el Coronel tendría que esperar.

Ella y Hughes intercambiaron miradas significativas y, con una inclinación de su cabeza, la Teniente instó a sus tropas a seguirla, saliendo de la habitación e intentando mostrar confianza en su determinado caminar. No podía dejar que sus hombres vieran lo agitada que estaba, o que tan cerca había estado de comenzar a llorar al ver el torturado cuerpo de Mustang...

Desvaneció la horrorosa imagen de su mente y siguió adelante, siempre hacia adelante.

* * *

><p>—Mayor.<p>

Maes Hughes levantó la cabeza en respuesta al murmullo de la Teniente Hawkeye, se había quedado medio dormido en la incómoda y dura silla de la sala de espera del Hospital de Ciudad Central.

— ¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó ella, entregándole un vaso de papel que contenía el horrible café del hospital.

Hughes meneó la cabeza negativamente, aceptando el vaso con agradecimiento: — No, ninguna.

Hawkeye suspiró y se sentó junto a él, bebiendo un sorbe de su propio vaso de café: había reportado al Fuhrer acerca de sus hallazgos en Lior, aún habían dos grupos de soldados que permanecían en la ciudad, buscando al pelotón de hombres que habían ido a buscar. El General de Brigada Shanks de los cuarteles occidentales era el comandante de la misión, arrestando a cualquier rebelde que encontrara, y enviando a casa a los heridos y muertos que eran encontrados. Hawkeye y Hughes habían regresado a Ciudad Central con la mayoría de los heridos, y parte de su misión completada.

Maes se había quedado en el furgón médico junto a Roy durante el trayecto hasta Ciudad Central, sin retirar su mirada ni un solo segundo del maltratado cuerpo de su amigo; y aunque Roy había vuelto a la consciencia durante el largo recorrido de regreso desde Lior, aún seguía sin responder, había comenzado a mencionar nuevamente los elementos químicos mientras los médicos trabajaban para estabilizarlo, pero aparte de eso el hombre aún seguía sin responder a las palabras de aliento de Maes. Los médicos habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo, pero aún había muchas cosas que un médico de campo no podía hacer en la parte trasera del furgón.

No hacía falta decir que la condición de Roy había empeorado al llegar finalmente al hospital.

Había estado en cirugía durante varias horas, y aún nadie había salido para comunicarles algo sobre su estado; de los doce soldados heridos que habían traído de regreso, uno había muerto en el camino y a otro le habían dado solo una noche más. Al Mayor le habían dado reporte de los demás soldados, pero de Roy no había ni una sola palabra por partes de los doctores, y eso preocupaba profundamente a Maes.

Aún así, Maes sabía que él sería la primera persona en ser informada si algo sucedía: Roy no tenía familiares sanguíneos, y hacía muchos años había colocado a Maes como su representante médico –la persona que toma las decisiones médicas en caso de que fuese imposible que él mismo pudiera tomarlas-, y Maes estaba listo para cumplir su obligación con Roy…

_¡Si solo los malditos doctores le dejaran saber lo que ocurría!_

Hughes levantó su cabeza, observando a la figura que se aproximaba y que había captado con el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Mayor Hughes? —preguntó la figura, regresándole la mirada a Maes por encima del portapapeles que llevaba.

—Si —dijo Maes rápidamente, levantándose de su asiento con premura, derramando de paso el café caliente sobre el dorso de su mano, Hawkeye se colocó a su lado, apoyando su mano con gentileza sobre el brazo de Hughes, como si intentara calmar los rápidos latidos del corazón del Mayor.

—Soy el Dr. Jacobs —dijo el experimentado hombre, estrechando la mano de Maes con cierto profesionalismo afectuoso antes de girarse hacia la mujer y estrechar también su mano—, el Coronel Mustang ya salió de cirugía, acabamos de trasladarlo a Recuperación.

— ¿Cómo está?

El doctor hizo una breve pausa, haciendo que el corazón de Maes se contrajera de miedo: si un doctor dudaba al decirte algo, la mayoría de las veces significaba que eran malas noticias.

—Pues, no voy a mentirle —dijo el doctor Jacobs suspirando—, está mucho mejor que cuando la trasladaron aquí… pero, eso no significa que su condición sea buena. Casi lo perdemos dos veces durante la cirugía, entró en paro cardíaco y estuvo así durante unos minutos, pero pudimos traerlo de vuelta; ahora está estable, pero estaremos observándolo cuidadosamente por los próximos días.

—Pero… ahora está bien, ¿cierto? —preguntó Maes, apretando inconscientemente la mano de Hawkeye.

—Bueno, si y no... Está estable pero eso no quiere decir que esté fuera de peligro. Le infringieron una gran cantidad de daño: está desnutrido, deshidratado, y anémico. Una vez que hayamos pasado líquidos por la intravenosa, esperamos que su condición mejore un poco pero hasta ese momento yo, personalmente, lo estaré vigilando.

Maes asintió, inhalando profundamente y pasando una mano a través de su cabello… Bien, podría ser peor, al menos estaba vivo y estable.

— ¿Qué tan malas son sus heridas?—preguntó Hawkeye, el tono de su voz –como casi siempre- era difícil de interpretar.

—Muy malas. Su pierna es la peor de todas, está fracturada en tres lugares diferentes, y tuvimos que ponerle algunos tornillos para mantener el hueso unido; había partes de hueso que sobresalían de la herida, justo debajo de la rodilla, y el área estaba supurando profusamente. Creemos haber manejado la infección, pero aún así tendríamos que recurrir a la amputación dependiendo de cómo sane la herida.

Maes sintió cómo Hawkeye se tensionaba a su lado, por lo que decidió acercarse a ella, esperando darle un poco de consuelo.

—Su pelvis está fracturada —continuó el doctor, cambiando las páginas que estaban en el portapapeles mientras comenzaba a enlistar las heridas del Coronel —, así como su maxilar; tiene tres costillas rotas, el cráneo fisurado, y seis dedos fracturados. Su hombro izquierdo estaba dislocado, pero no estamos muy preocupados por eso. Afortunadamente, sus órganos internos no están gravemente lesionados… aunque su corazón se está esforzando un poco, pero estaremos monitoreándolo todo el tiempo. Tiene terribles quemaduras en su espalda, y algunas laceraciones, pero la mayoría de ellas son heridas menores. También encontramos que tenía un horrible desgarro anal… debido aparentemente al abuso sexual.

—Oh, por Dios... —gimoteó Hughes, alejándose sutilmente del doctor debido al horror que le habían producido esas palabras. Había sido difícil permanecer allí y escuchar por todo lo que había sido sometido el pobre cuerpo de Roy, pero escuchar que incluso lo habían _violado_, hizo que el estómago de Maes se encogiera de angustia e ira en nombre de su amigo.

—Tomamos algunas pruebas y las enviamos al laboratorio, solo para estar seguros de que no contrajo ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual —murmuró el Dr. Jacobs luego de hacer una pausa para permitir que Maes se compusiera nuevamente—, está cubierto de contusiones y otras heridas superficiales, pero estoy seguro que eso ya lo sabían; hay otras lesiones, antiguas, pero la mayoría de ellas ya están cicatrizadas.

Jacobs hizo una pausa nuevamente, y observó a Maes con una mirada seria, los ojos azules del hombre mayor perforaban intensamente los ojos de Maes: —Francamente, su recuperación será larga y difícil… y no estoy hablando solamente de la parte física, Los médicos que lo trajeron aquí dijeron que estaba catatónico. Este tipo de comportamiento es normal en las víctimas de tortura, pero tiene que entender que sus heridas psicológicas son igual de serias que las físicas, podría despertar mañana o, por el contrario, no despertar nunca de ese estado. Como su representante médico, tendrá que ayudarlo a superar esto, ¿cree que podrá hacerlo?

—Sí, claro que si, haré lo que sea —dijo Maes sinceramente, a la vez que su garganta se contraía.

—Bien, entonces haremos todo lo que podamos mientras usted mantenga esa promesa.

— ¿...Podemos verlo?

—Sí, pero solo uno de ustedes puede entrar a Recuperación a la vez; talvez lo traslademos a su propia habitación más tarde, pero por ahora queremos mantenerlo bajo estricta observación.

Maes observó a Hawkeye con mirada inquisidora, la mujer sonrió ligeramente y negó con un movimiento de cabeza: —Entre usted primero, señor.

Él le agradeció y Jacobs lo guió por un blanco y estéril pasillo del hospital hasta que llegaron a una habitación con poca luz que olía a antiséptico y metal. De las seis camas de la habitación, cuatro estaban ocupadas, una de las camas a la izquierda de Maes estaba ocupada por uno de los soldados heridos, el cual fue reconocido por el Mayor ya que éste había estado en el furgón médico, más no podía recordar su nombre. Su dormitar era irregular, balbuceando entre sueños como si se tratara de un niño cautivo dentro de una pesadilla. El doctor guió a Maes lejos del soldado, hacia otra cama en la parte más alejada de la habitación.

—Le daré unos minutos a solas con él —susurró el doctor, dándole unos golpecitos a Maes en el hombro, mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación. Maes apenas si notó cuando el médico dejó la habitación, estaba muy concentrado observando el cuerpo inerte tendido frente a sí.

Roy parecía muerto. Las verdes y suaves luces que había sobre su cabeza drenaban completamente el poco color que quedaba en su rostro, y al mismo tiempo le daban la apariencia de ser un cadáver; los cortes en sus mejillas habían sido cubiertos por gaza, pero algunas manchas de sangre se podían entrever manchando la blanca tela. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y visiblemente amoratados bajo la transparente máscara de oxígeno que cubría su nariz y boca. Los brazos de Roy estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo, situados gentilmente sobre las blancas sábanas del hospital, las cuales estaban cubriendo su pecho; sus dedos estaban totalmente entablillados y vendados, hasta el punto en que ya no lucían como si fueran sus manos, destacando la presencia de la línea intravenosa que venía desde su muñeca hasta una botella transparente que se encontraba ubicada en una percha de hospital a un lado de la cama.

Su respiración era lenta y estable, en compensación al pitido rítmico de las máquinas a las que estaba conectado; se veía pequeño y frágil, una inquietante caricatura del hombre fuerte y poderoso que había sido alguna vez.

Lentamente, Maes se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama, y se adelantó un poco para dejar su mano junto a la cabeza de Roy. El Mayor cepilló el cabello negro de su mejor amigo con sus dedos por unos instantes, luego acercó su rostro a su otra mano, y valientemente luchó contra la urgencia de comenzar a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>((Notas de la Autora: Como todas mis historias, este Fan Fiction NO es para los débiles de corazón. Noten la angustia, la violencia y la locura. Este Fic está casi terminado, e intentaré editarloescribirlo, y actualizarlo una vez por semana.**

**Disfrútenlo.))**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Traductora: Bien, como ya lo saben, este es mi primer Fan Fiction en esta cuenta, claro está este Fic no es de mi autoría ni nada por el estilo, solo le pedí permiso a la autora, Sevlow, para que me dejara traducirlo al español. <strong>

**Espero que les agrade el Fic, si talvez notan algún error, por favor háganmelo saber inmediatamente ^^ No prometo responder a todos los reviews y mensajes que me lleguen al Inbox, pero intentaré hacerlo :) **

**No sé cada cuanto podré actualizar la traducción del Fic pero espero hacerlo una vez cada dos semanas aproximadamente ^^**

**Recuerden, el Fic no es apto para personas con problemas cardíacos, como lo indica su autora.**

**Se despide,****  
><strong>**Yuzuki Kuro **


	2. Juguete Roto

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juguete Roto<strong>

Edward Elric se precipitó por el ancho pasillo de los Cuarteles de Ciudad Central con un periódico arrugado en su puño cerrado, lanzando dagas con su mirada a cualquiera del personal militar que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino; al alcanzar un par de puertas dobles de madera, las empujó para abrirlas, escaneando con mirada acusadora la habitación frente a él mientras los sobresaltados ocupantes pasaban su atención de sus trabajos al recién llegado.

— ¿Dónde está? —demandó Ed furiosamente cuando vio que el escritorio del Coronel estaba vacío; Hawkeye lo miró sin comprender, pero no respondió a su pregunta.

—Hola a ti también, Ed —dijo una voz detrás de él—. Creí ver un tornado rojo precipitarse por el lugar.

Ed se giró mirando hacia el Mayor Hughes, que le devolvía una sonrisa. "_Luce cansado_". Pensó Ed para sí mismo, pero entonces sacudió su cabeza permitiendo que su ira se apoderara de él una vez más.

— ¿Sabías esto? —inquirió Ed estrepitosamente, blandiendo el periódico y empujándolo contra el rostro del Mayor. Hughes suspiró tolerantemente y tomó el periódico que el muchacho agitaba, escaneando la primera página; se quedó tenso por un instante, pero luego sus hombros se hundieron, devolviéndole el periódico a Ed.

—Sí, claro que lo sabía, yo estuve allí.

— ¡Pero pensé que Al y yo habíamos cambiado Lior! —protestó Ed mirando nuevamente el artículo que detallaba la reciente batalla que se había peleado en la ciudad a la que Ed creía haber llevado paz. Aparentemente, los soldados habían sido llevados a la ciudad hacía dos meses, en respuesta a los extendidos disturbios y a la violenta rebelión, pero esos soldados habían sido derrotados rápidamente; habían ordenado una misión de rescate para reunir a las diezmadas tropas hacía tan solo dos semanas atrás, cuando habían enviado refuerzos a la zona. — ¿Por qué demonios el Coronel no me dijo que había fracasado en mi misión en Lior? ¡Juro que cuando lo vea voy a golpearlo en la cara!

Ed podría haber continuado con su airado discurso, pero una repentina mirada sobresaltada por parte del Mayor hizo que callara de inmediato; hubo una larga pausa por parte de Hughes, antes de que el hombre se cubriera la boca con una mano, dirigiéndole una mirada compungida a Ed.

—Por Dios, no lo sabes —susurró Hughes, alzando la miraba para dirigirla hacia Hawkeye, que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación—. Pensé que le habías informado...

—Pensé que usted lo había hecho —le dijo Hawkeye, su rostro tan intranquilo como el de Hughes.

— ¿...Decirme qué? —inquirió Ed tentativamente, hasta ahora consciente que algo estaba mal.

Hughes lo observó con tristeza, mirándolo como si todo el peso del mundo cayera sobre sus hombros; retiró la mano de su boca y la usó para apretar el brazo de Ed con vigor.

—El Coronel dirigía la misión en Lior.

La boca de Ed se secó de inmediato, no había leído el artículo completo pero había leído lo suficiente para saber que las tropas habían sido diezmadas cruelmente. Solo diecinueve de los sesenta hombres habían salido vivos del lugar, y unos pocos de esos diecinueve habían muerto en el camino, o poco después de su llegada al hospital.

— ¿...Está muerto? —preguntó Ed como pudo, su voz se había convertido en un susurro.

—No, el sobrevivió... —replicó Hughes rápidamente— ha estado en el hospital desde que lo trajimos de vuelta a Ciudad Central.

— ¿Está bien?

El Mayor suspiró y se masajeó las sienes con una mano, con una mirada entre melancólica y considerada.

—Talvez debas venir conmigo al hospital, me dirigía hacia allá de todas maneras —dijo Hughes finalmente con voz suave.

El corazón de Ed se contrajo al escuchar al Mayor diciendo esas palabras, una especie de oscura ansiedad comenzaba a llenar su pecho, dejándolo con la sensación de que algo terrible había sucedido; Ed podía decir que Hughes estaba bastante perturbado, aunque también parecía tener un autocontrol estoico sobre sí mismo. El joven alquimista solía ver a Hughes como un alegre bromista, o –aunque casi nunca lo había visto así- como un fuerte hombre de milicia... pero Ed jamás lo había visto triste, y había algo que le molestaba profundamente acerca de ver tal tristeza en el hombre.

—Vamos —dijo el alto hombre mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo por donde Ed había llegado, instando gentilmente a Ed para que caminara a su lado; Ed accedió a hacerlo y dejó que el Mayor lo guiara fuera de los cuarteles, hasta que llegaron a un automóvil. Sin otra palabra, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto entretanto Hughes encendía el motor, el muchacho observó al hombre inquisitivamente mientras ambos se alejaban de los Cuarteles, preguntándose si las heridas del Coronel eran tan terribles como para haber lastimado a su camarada de esa manera.

* * *

><p>El viaje no había sido tan largo como esperaba, pero perecía que había durado más tiempo debido a las preguntas, la inquietud y el tenso silencio que pesaban sobre el pecho de Ed; el automóvil entró al parqueadero del hospital, y ambos salieron del auto, caminando lado a lado, dirigiéndose hacia el blanco edificio.<p>

Ambos caminaron hacia las inmensas e intimidantes puertas frontales del hospital, y Ed fue golpeado inmediatamente por el desagradable olor de la esterilidad química y los antisépticos del lugar; su estómago se revolvió cuando su nariz entró en contacto con el cáustico olor, que le recordó los largos momentos que él mismo había pasado bajo los críticos cuidados médicos al perder su brazo y su pierna. Tragó saliva mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, mirando a Hughes que se acercaba a la recepción.

— ¡Buenos días, Mayor Hughes! —dijo afablemente la regordeta jefe de enfermeras que estaba en el escritorio de la recepción, sacando un portapapeles de una gaveta que estaba a su izquierda y entregándosela —Veo que trajo a un amigo.

—Hola, Carol —sonrió él familiarmente, tomando el portapapeles que le ofrecía y colocando su nombre y el de Ed en la lista de visitantes; obviamente ya había estado en el lugar tantas veces como para estar familiarizado con el procedimiento que estaba reservada a las visitas—. Si, Edward viene conmigo hoy... Claro está, si eso está bien.

— ¡Por supuesto, claro que está bien! —dijo Carol recibiendo el portapapeles— Pero antes de irse, tengo más papeleo para que usted llene... Ya sabe, algunas cuestiones legales.

Hughes hizo un mohín y la enfermera rió, despidiéndolo con una mano amistosamente mientras el hombre guiaba a Ed por el acostumbrado blanco pasillo; sus pasos hicieron eco en el casi desocupado pasillo, el sonido de la pierna de Automail de Ed se acentuaba en el lugar. El Mayor se detuvo en frente de una puerta abierta, y se giró para mirar a Ed; por un segundo pensó que Hughes iba a decir algo, talvez a darle alguna información sobre qué tan grave era la condición del Coronel, para que así pudiera estar preparado para lo que estaba a punto de ver... Pero entonces Hughes agitó la cabeza, y silenciosamente instó a Ed a seguirlo.

Por un momento, Ed no se movió, tan solo se quedó de pie en el pasillo, en frente de la puerta, su corazón se hizo incómodamente pequeño en su pecho mientras miraba a través de la puerta abierta; solo podía ver la parte frontal de la cama, ya que el resto de ésta estaba oscurecida por una gruesa cortina que le daba privacidad, y la cual bloqueaba la visión que Ed podría llegar a tener de su ocupante. Hughes se ubicó en la parte frontal de la cama y le sonrió al paciente en ella.

—Hola, Roy —susurró tratando de mantener su voz alegre, como si estuviera hablando con un niño—, ¿cómo estás hoy?

Ed no escuchó respuesta alguna por parte del Coronel, pero Hughes parecía no esperar una.

—Traje a Edward para que te visitara —continuó Hughes, incitando a Ed a que reuniera el valor para entrara a la habitación; el muchacho se movió lentamente hasta que estuvo a un lado de Hughes, sintiendo una breve ola de confuso alivio al observar al Coronel.

El hombre no lucía tan mal como Ed podría haber imaginado... no tenía miembros amputados, ni heridas que pudieran desfigurarle el rostro o el pecho; no habían puesto ningún tubo en su garganta, o algo de ese estilo que señalara la grave condición del Coronel. Las heridas que Ed podía ver –enormes hematomas, laceraciones suturadas, y varias quemaduras que cubrían los brazos y las mejillas del Coronel-, parecían estar sanando adecuadamente, y aunque las manos del hombre permanecían vendadas y su pierna se mantenía dentro de un yeso, Ed notó algo más que le pareció particularmente preocupante.

No fue hasta que terminó de ver el cuerpo severamente herido que pudo ver la verdadera naturaleza del daño que le habían causado a Mustang. El Coronel estaba delgado, perturbadoramente delgado; la contextura de Mustang siempre había sido delgada, pero robusta: tenía los hombros anchos y las extremidades se conformaban por músculos elegantemente tonificados. Sin embargo, ahora parecía no ser más que un esqueleto. Desde la última vez que Ed lo había visto, debió haber perdido al menos treinta libras **(1)**, una cantidad que su cuerpo no podía soportar perder. El rostro juvenil de Mustang se había vuelto angular y protuberante, la piel en sus mejillas se había hundido, al igual que sus oscuros ojos...

...Pero, sus ojos –Ed hasta ese momento no había notado que estaban abiertos-, eran la peor parte de la escalofriante visión que tenía ante él: Mustang tenía la mirada perdida, aunque se cabeza había sido acomodada de tal manera que su mirada se dirigiera directamente hacia la ventana situada cerca a la cama, y no hacia el techo de la habitación. No había ni una sola emoción en esa mirada, tan solo estaba allí, fija y sin vida, haciendo que Ed recordara el aturdimiento y el atemorizante vacío que tenían los ojos de su propia madre momentos antes de que su pobre corazón dejara de latir.

Fue entonces que la verdad acerca del daño causado a Mustang golpeó a Ed como un balde de agua fría, entendiendo que el Coronel realmente estaba muerto, a pesar de que su cuerpo se mantenía con vida: estaba tan carente de vida como el juguete roto de un niño enojado. Un suave quejido lleno de horror y tristeza se escapó de los labios de Ed sin que pudiera detenerlo; Hughes suspiró junto a él y colocó su mano en el hombro del muchacho nuevamente, apretándolo con firmeza.

— ¿Qué... qué le sucedió?

—Hasta donde sabemos —comenzó a decir Hughes suavemente, sin despegar la mirada de su camarada caído—, fue capturado en Lior, lo torturaron para sacarle información; estaba en malas condiciones antes de que lo trajéramos aquí, y aunque su cuerpo se está recuperando rápidamente, su mente... ¿Sabes? cinco semanas completas de interrogación son difíciles de soportar.

— ¿Va a... despertará algún día? —preguntó Ed cuando por fin pudo hablar nuevamente.

—Está despierto, Ed.

—No, me refiero a... ¿se va a quedar así... va a ser... un vegetal para siempre?

Hughes hizo un gesto al escuchar la palabra "vegetal", pero después se encogió de hombros. —No lo sabemos, ha estado así desde que lo encontramos... y algunos soldados que estaban con él dicen que había estado así desde hacía unos días atrás, antes de que lo encontráramos —Hughes se movió hacia uno de los lados de la cama, situándose entre el paciente y la ventana de la habitación, cerrando un poco las persianas para que la luz del sol que entraba por el cristal no siguiera molestando los desenfocados ojos del Coronel.

— ¿Puede escucharnos? —preguntó Ed tímidamente luego de una larga pausa, acercándose a la cama.

—La verdad, no estoy seguro; vengo todos los días a hablar con él, pero ni siquiera reacciona al escuchar lo que le digo —Hughes sonrió con tristeza nuevamente, alargando el brazo para apartar uno mechones del cabello de Mustang de su rostro inexpresivo—. Necesitas un corte de cabello, amigo —continuó afectuosamente, acariciando la mejilla cicatrizada del Coronel con el dorso de su mano.

De repente, el cuerpo de Mustang se contrajo bruscamente, tratando –sin éxito- de ponerse en posición fetal para protegerse.

—Hidrógeno: No metal; su masa atómica es de uno punto cero cero siete nueve cuatro. Helio: Gas noble; su masa atómica es de cuatro punto cero cero dos seis cero dos...

Ed saltó al ver el inesperado movimiento, y al escuchar las palabras que decía el Coronel; miró a Hughes alarmado pero esperanzado de que fuera un buen signo, sin embargo Hughes no parecía estar sorprendido o entusiasmado al escuchar las palabras que murmuraba el Coronel.

—A veces hace eso —explicó Hughes abatido, alejando su mano rápidamente de Mustang—, sobre todo cuando siente dolor, pero también lo hace si alguien hace un ruido fuerte, o a veces solo cuando alguien lo toca; jamás dice otra cosa... solo menciona los elementos químicos una y otra vez.

Los hombros de Ed se hundieron, sintió su garganta secarse mientras su mirada regresaba al Coronel, tratando de entender que su Oficial al Mando no solo había sido horriblemente torturado, sino que lo habían arrastrado hasta la locura. Ed sabía que Hughes lo estaba observando, y talvez era por eso que contenía las ganas de llorar al pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ese día; Ed muchas veces había proclamado cuánto odiaba al Coronel, vociferando cosas sobre él a cualquier persona que estuviera dispuesta a escuchar, pero el muchacho rubio siempre había sabido que Mustang se preocupaba por él y Al debido a la manera en que se entrometía en sus asuntos, y hacía lo que podía para protegerlos a ambos... Y secretamente, en ese mismo modo disfuncional, Ed se preocupaba por él. Pero ahora... verlo así... tan vacío y ausente... era bastante para tratar de entenderlo inmediatamente.

—...Litio: Metal alcalino; su masa atómica es de...

—Bien —comenzó a decir Hughes, subiendo su tono de voz para que pudiera ser escuchado por encima de la monótona voz del Coronel—, necesito encargarme de ese papeleo legal antes de que se me olvide. Solo me tomará unos cinco minutos, por si quieres quedarte con él por un rato...

Ed asintió incómodamente, desconfiando totalmente de su voz; Hughes hizo un simpático ruidito, y le dio unas palmaditas a Ed en el hombro amigablemente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Estaré justo al final del pasillo por si me necesitas —dijo finalmente antes de girarse, y darle una última mirada a Mustang antes de irse.

Ahora Ed estaba solo, eso sin contar el cuerpo casi sin vida del Coronel Roy Mustang, que llenaba el ambiente con el suave pero estridente sonido de las palabras que, probablemente, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba pronunciando.

—Oh, Coronel... —murmuró Ed, parándose cerca de la cabecera de la cama haciendo que la luz que entraba por la ventana le calentara la espalda— ¿Qué le hicieron?

—...Carbono: No metal; su masa atómica es de doce punto cero uno cero siete ocho...

El muchacho se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de los ojos del catatónico hombre, y lo observó detenidamente, tratando de reprimir el profundo sentimiento de dolor que estaba carcomiendo sus entrañas. ¿Todo esto era culpa de Ed? Había causado mucho daño en Lior pero pensaba que había hecho un bien en la ciudad... El padre Cornello había sido relevado de su cargo y ahora la ciudad sabía la verdad tras sus mentiras, así que ¿no era eso lo mejor?

Aparentemente no. Si Ed no hubiera ido a ese lugar desde un principio, ¿ese levantamiento jamás habría sucedido? ¿Había causado todo eso por su egoísta deseo de buscar la piedra filosofal?

Si no hubiera sido por Ed, Mustang probablemente estaría sentado en su escritorio en ese mismo momento, quejándose por sus labores diarias en vez de yacer en una cama de hospital, mencionando metódicamente los elementos químicos.

—...Oxígeno: No metal; su masa atómica es de quince punto nueve nueve nueve cuatro tres. Flúor: Halógeno; su masa atómica es de dieciocho punto nueve nueve ocho cinco cero tres...

Ed suspiró cansinamente, una pequeña sonrisa estaba tratando de formarse en sus labios. —La masa atómica del Flúor es de dieciocho punto nueve nueve ocho CUATRO cero tres —le corrigió suavemente—, no cinco.

Al escuchar las palabras de Ed, los murmullos de Mustang cesaron.

— ¿Su masa atómica es de... dieciocho punto nueve nueve ocho CUATRO cero tres...? —repitió el Coronel luego de una extensa pausa, había una inflexión definitiva al terminar la frase, haciendo que su incesante balbuceo se convirtiera en una pregunta.

El corazón de Ed se detuvo por un segundo, ¿el Coronel lo había escuchado? Más importante aún, ¿realmente estaba respondiendo a la corrección del muchacho? El Coronel había callado de nuevo, su ceño se había fruncido ligeramente como si estuviera esperando a que Ed le respondiera.

—S-si... es cuatro, estoy seguro —dijo Ed por fin, mirando furtivamente hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que Hughes regresara.

Mustang parpadeó y sus ojos oscuros parecieron enfocarse en Ed, a la vez que una mirada de confundido asombro surcaba su rostro. Pero entonces, muy lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron con terror, y sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta convertirse en pequeños puntos negros.

Sus labios se separaron y pronunció una simple palabra llena de estrés y miedo puro, que tuvo la capacidad de sacar todo el aire de los pulmones de Ed de golpe:

—Corre —murmuró.

* * *

><p>Maes suspiró mientras caminaba de vuelta por el pasillo, con las manos metidas entre sus bolsillos: odiaba el papeleo legal que traía el ser el representante médico de su mejor amigo, per valía la pena serlo... y afortunadamente esta ronda solo había necesitado un par de firmas. En su mayoría, los documentos declaraban la habilidad de Maes de apegarse a lo que Roy había expresado en su voluntad <strong>(2)<strong>. Roy no quería depender de un soporte vital y, mientras ese último deseo no se convirtiera en realidad, podía ser posible que algunas decisiones difíciles debieran ser tomadas pronto.

Roy técnicamente tenía y no tenía soporte vital, su corazón y pulmones estaban trabajando por sí mismos, pero Roy necesitaba ser alimentado a través de un tubo, y algunos consideraban eso como una forma de soporte vital, aunque éste fuera mínimo. Pronto, Maes tendría que decidir si él pensaba que Roy Mustang lo hubiera considerado una forma de soporte vital, y si ese era el caso, tendría que dejar que su amigo se muriera de hambre si eso significaba cumplir sus deseos.

Bien, aún tenía unas cuantas semanas para pensar en ello... era mejor no dejar que ese pensamiento invadiera su mente por el momento.

— ¡Mayor!

Maes levantó la cabeza mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza al escuchar a Edward llamándolo desde la habitación de Roy. Se precipitó por el pasillo, derrapando en el umbral de la puerta.

—Ed, qué... —comenzó a decir pero luego se detuvo.

—Te matarán, Edward... ¡T-tienes que correr! —le decía Roy al muchacho desesperadamente, mientras intentaba sentarse—. Te están buscando, pero no les dije nada... Juro que no les dije nada...

— ¡Enloqueció de repente! —exclamó Ed a la vez que intentaba empujar al Coronel de vuelta al colchón— ¡Haga algo!

Maes se adentró en la habitación y, finalmente, el Coronel notó su presencia; Roy se sentó completamente y giró su rostro hacia él, ubicándose en medio de Maes y Ed como si intentara proteger al rubio.

—N-no dejaré que ellos te lastimen... —le prometió Roy a Ed, presionando su cuerpo contra el muchacho, mientras su vidriosa mirada se dirigía desafiante hacia Maes. Maes podía ver claramente que Roy estaba alucinando y que no se encontraba plenamente consciente.

— ¡Roy, está bien! —Maes intentó tranquilizarlo, acercando su mano lentamente hacia su amigo; Roy se alejó de inmediato como si hubiese sido electrocutado, pero siguió protegiendo a Ed de los peligros que solo él podía ver en su delirante mente. Maes avanzó más y colocó su mano gentilmente sobre el hombro de Roy, esperando que el cálido contacto lo ayudara a darse cuenta que estaba a salvo— Estás en el hospital, en Central. Todo está bien ahora.

Por un instante parecía que el suave gesto de Maes había cumplido su función de calmar a Roy, ya que su balbuceo se detuvo y el brazo que estaba usando para mantener a Ed detrás de él cayó lánguidamente sobre la cama. Ed miró a Maes y luego regresó su mirada hacia Roy, sin saber qué hacer.

—Tal vez debas dejar la habitación, Ed. —dijo Maes suavemente, su mirada aún fija en la de Roy. Ed asintió, temblando notoriamente debido a lo que estaba sucediendo, y con lentitud se alejó del Coronel. Roy se giró para mirarlo, y su respiración se tornó más rápida y menos profunda mientras veía como Ed se situaba a un lado de Maes.

—No... n-no lo toques —suplicó Roy, había tanto dolor en su voz que hizo que a Maes se le contrajera el corazón—. Es solo un niño... no lo sabía...

Maes retrajo su mano y empujó a Ed ligeramente hacia la puerta, esperando a que el muchacho entendiera la indirecta y saliera de allí, pensando que tal vez sin la presencia de Ed en la habitación Roy sería capaz de recuperarse. Además, Maes creía sinceramente que quien antes había sido el orgulloso Coronel Mustang, quisiera que Ed lo viera de esa manera. Lo mejor para todos era que el muchacho rubio saliera de allí.

A Roy, sin embargo, no le gustó para nada el rápido contacto que Maes tuvo con Ed cuando lo empujó hacia la puerta. El delirante hombre hizo un bestial sonido, y se lanzó contra Maes, aún intentando proteger a Ed de los males que solo él podía ver. Maes lo agarró y lo sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho, temiendo que Roy pudiera lastimarse a sí mismo en su ataque de histeria si no lo inmovilizaba.

Roy comenzó a hiperventilar, sus ojos se tornaron salvajes mientras su estresado cuerpo y mente intentaban aumentar su terror y confusión. El aparato que monitoreaba su corazón emitió un fuerte sonido continuo, advirtiéndole a Maes que el corazón de Roy estaba latiendo peligrosamente rápido. Necesitaba calmarse, o su ya débil corazón se daría por vencido.

—No lo lastimaré, Roy... ¡Soy yo! ¡Maes! —intentó convencerlo mientras su voz se quebraba; se sentó en el borde de la cama y mantuvo su tono de voz cuidadosamente bajo a la vez que sostenía al Coronel— Estás a salvo aquí, ambos lo están.

Roy gritó y se agitó débilmente en los brazos de Maes, lo bastante exhausto como para seguir con sus intentos de escape.

— ¡Solo corre, Acero! ¡Por favor! N-no puedo... —suplicó Roy, mirando al muchacho por encima del hombro de Maes. Maes observó a Ed, que se había quedado congelado debido al shock producido al escuchar lo que el Coronel estaba balbuceando.

— ¡Sal de aquí, Ed! ¡Ve y trae a una enfermera, o algo! —le gritó Maes.

Edward se sacudió como si hubiese sido golpeado, sin embargo salió de alarmado aturdimiento y se giró rápidamente para correr fuera de la habitación, pidiendo ayuda.

—Vamos, Roy... —dijo Maes, girándose hacia el asustado y jadeante hombre que se encontraba entre sus brazos—. Todo estará bien, solo cálmate.

—Por favor, por favor, no... —dijo el Coronel, las palabras que salían de su boca parecían los asustadizos sonidos que emitía un perro golpeado que temía otro violento ataque por parte de su dueño— Deténganse, por favor... No me toques... Ya te lo he dicho, no sé nada...

El corazón de Maes se rompió al escuchar esas estremecedoras palabras. Solo podía imaginarse los horrores que Roy estaba experimentando en su propia mente, haciendo que el hombre suplicara tan ávidamente. El Mayor apretó contra sí mismo a su desesperado amigo, presionando su mejilla contra el lado de la cabeza de Roy.

—Oh, Roy... Lo siento tanto... —susurró Maes con voz ronca, aunque el hombre que intentaba calmar se retorcía en sus brazos y le gritaba, sin siquiera notar las lastimeras palabras de su amigo.

— ¡No me toques! ¡NO ME TOQUES...!

Maes escuchó un ruido en la puerta detrás de él, luego un par de femeninos y fuertes brazos rodearon los hombros de Roy con gentileza, pero firmemente alejándolo de los brazos de Maes, y obligándolo a que se acostara en la cama. El Mayor observó a la enfermera que lo hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera mantener al histérico hombre acostado en la cama, mientras otra enfermera inyectaba rápidamente una dosis de un líquido transparente en la línea intravenosa.

—Nos encargaremos desde aquí —le dijo la mujer con la jeringa a Maes, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza indicándole que quería que saliera al pasillo. Maes se detuvo, observando como el sedante hacía efecto en el cuerpo Roy; el hombre se quedó quieto, a la vez que un trémulo gemido se escapaba de su boca, sus atemorizados ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se relajaba en el colchón.

—Vamos, Mayor —dijo una voz a su lado, Maes miró a Ed mientras el muchacho lo agarraba del codo, y lo guiaba fuera de la habitación. Ambos se mantuvieron en el umbral de la puerta, intentando ver a través de la cortina de privacidad para enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todo lo que pudieron ver fueron las siluetas de las enfermeras haciendo su trabajo.

Maes y Ed intercambiaron una mirada inquieta, el Mayor se pasó una mano temblorosa por el oscuro cabello, intentando calmar su errático latido, y reprimiendo la dolorosa opresión en su garganta.

— ¿Qué... qué hiciste para que reaccionara de esa manera? —preguntó Maes, aún asombrado por el violento y abrupto ataque de Roy.

— ¡Nada! —se defendió Ed, claramente enojado— Se equivocó al decir la masa del Flúor, así que... así que lo corregí, y él... se volvió loco. N-no quería asustarlo, lo siento mucho...

—Oh, no te lamentes por eso, Ed... —dijo Maes suavemente, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose por las comisuras de su boca— Esta ha sido la mayor cantidad de actividad por parte de él que hemos tenido desde que lo trajimos, así que tal vez sea un buen signo. Incluso te reconoció... Eso tiene que ser una mejora, ¿no lo crees?

Ed se encogió de hombros, y dejó de mirar a Maes, probablemente estaba muy abrumado como para sentir que había algo reconfortante en esas palabras.

* * *

><p>—Quiero decir... es algo bueno, ¿no?<p>

Gracia Hughes se mordió el labio y suspiró sosteniendo el auricular del teléfono, le dolía escuchar la desesperada esperanza en la voz de su esposo. Maes estaba llamando desde la cabina telefónica que había en el hospital, y le acababa de contar acerca del pequeño lapso histérico –y casi consciente- que había tenido Roy.

—No puedo asegurar que sea un buen síntoma, pero ciertamente es un síntoma de algún tipo —replicó ella cautelosamente—. ¿Qué sucedió para que Roy reaccionara de esa manera? ¿O solo comenzó a delirar de la nada?

—Estoy seguro que Ed desató esa reacción de alguna manera... ¡Cariño, Roy incluso lo reconoció! ¡Incluso lo llamó por su nombre y todo!

— ¿Te reconoció a ti?

—...No.

Gracia hizo un gesto internamente al escuchar todo el dolor que contenía esa sola sílaba; hubo una pausa antes de que Maes continuara.

—De todas maneras, las enfermeras dijeron que podía quedarme con él esta noche. Quiero estar aquí por si... tú sabes... si sucede nuevamente.

—Está bien, querido, hazme saber si algo sucede. Solo... solo no te hagas ilusiones, Maes.

—...Sí. Sí, lo sé.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. Dale a Elysia un beso de buenas noches de mi parte. Te veré en la mañana.

Click.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Como ya saben, el sistema métrico usado en Latinoamérica es distinto al que se usa en los Estados Unidos y otros países del mundo (de hecho, creo que el único país de habla inglesa que comparte nuestro sistema métrico es Inglaterra); por tanto, decidí traducirlo literalmente, tal y como aparece en el FF original, lo que significa que esa cifra sería convertida en, aproximadamente, quince kilogramos.

**(2) **Bien, si lo traducía como estaba en el FF quedaría así: "Lo que Roy había expresado en su testamento"; pero médicamente, eso no existe (lo sé porque trabajé en un hospital hace unos años atrás ^^ No pregunten por qué escogí el sendero de la escritura y la traducción :P), existe un documento legal en donde se estipula que en caso de que algún procedimiento llegue a fallar, y el paciente tenga un paro cardio-respiratorio no se le revivirá. Es por eso que antes de entrar a cirugía te hacen decidir si quieres o no que te revivan si algo sale mal, en caso de ser menor de edad o estar inconsciente antes de la cirugía, o no estar dentro de tus plenas facultades mentales, el documento lo firma un familiar, o el representante legal del paciente.

**Notas de la Traductora: **

**Hola de nuevo, lectores y lectoras de 'Sálvame' ^^**

**Bien, acabó de traducir el segundo capítulo del Fan Fic (por fin, sí lo sé :3) Creo que me llevó menos tiempo de los que había pensado porque gracias a mi celular pude traducir el resto del documento en él... Te amo, mi querido y útil celular :3**

**Espero poder continuar a este ritmo, pero no les prometo nada ^^**

**Disfruten este nuevo capítulo que trae consigo la intempestiva llegada de Edward (sería extraño que apareciera de otra manera xD), y una pequeña mirada al por qué Roy está en el estado en que se encuentra (pobrecito T_T).**

**Se despide,****  
><strong>**Yuzuki Kuro :3**

**P.S: los invito a seguirme en mi página de Facebook ** :/ / w w w . facebook Yuzuki . Kuro** (quiten los espacios cuando pongan la dirección en la barra de direcciones de su navegador ^^)**


	3. Por Dios, Qué Perfume Tan Horrible

**IMPORTANTE:**

**((Notas de la Autora: algunas cosas de este capítulo pueden ser difíciles de seguir para algunas personas, solo recuerden que los párrafos o frases que están en letra cursiva son pensamientos, sueños, alucinaciones, etc. Soy demasiado estúpida para explicarlo mejor... :) La mayoría de los errores gramaticales y/o estructurales son intencionales))**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Traductora: Bien, se supone que aquí entro yo a explicar algo de lo que dijo la autora, pero a veces tiendo a extenderme con las explicaciones, ya vieron un ejemplo de eso en el capítulo anterior con las notas sobre el sistema métrico y lo del representante legal... <strong>

**Ahora, bien, se preguntarán por qué esta nota de Autor y de Traducción están al principio del capítulo, pues bien, quiero contarles que este capítulo es un poco difícil de traducir dado que la autora colocó algunos de los pensamientos y alucinaciones que menciona dentro de los mismos párrafos de narración :O Fue un caos traducirlo bien, pero espero me entiendan y, sobre todo, que entiendan el capítulo ^^**

**No me despido aún porque hay más notas de traducción por venir :3 ¿A qué no se lo esperaban, cierto? xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Por Dios, Qué Perfume Tan Horrible <strong>

"_El Coronel tragó una bocanada de su propia sangre. Jamás la escupió, no quería darles la satisfacción de ver cuánto estaba sangrando; a veces sangraba profusamente... a veces solo era un poco, un pequeño corte en su labio, o una laceración en sus encías pero, esta vez, estaba sangrando mucho. Le habían sacado uno de los dientes golpeándolo con ese maldito tubo otra vez; se había tragado el diente también. Había jugado con la idea de escupirle el diente en el rostro al hombre que lo había golpeado... pero en vez de eso, solo cerró los amoratados ojos y esperó silenciosamente a que esta ronda de preguntas terminara._

_No podían hacerlo rebajarse a su nivel._

—_Esto se está volviendo aburrido, Coronel —dijo Jenkins apartando el tubo ensangrentado; el objeto cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico, aumentando momentáneamente el dolor de cabeza del Coronel. Jenkins inhaló una gran bocanada del humo de su cigarrillo, y luego lo escupió en el rostro de Roy._

_Roy actuó como si no hubiera escuchado al hombre hablar, y se concentró en respirar lo más calmadamente posible a través de su sangrante nariz; Jenkins suspiró como si fuera un profesor que lidiaba con un alumno particularmente obstinado, y se movió un poco para quedar más cerca del hombre. El Coronel sabía lo que vendría a continuación, y le tomó un gran esfuerzo controlar el de no retroceder anticipadamente._

—_Todo lo que quiero de ti... —susurró Jenkins mientras comenzaba a hundir su cigarrillo en la ya quemada piel de los omóplatos de Roy. El Coronel apretó los dientes al sentir el dolor, pero no hizo ningún sonido; ya casi estaba acostumbrado a eso. Casi—...es que me des unas cuantas respuestas. Eso es todo._

_Roy no dijo nada._

—_Hm. Has estado muy tranquilo los últimos días. Estoy comenzando a extrañar tu inteligente sagacidad y tus comentarios sarcásticos, ¿estamos comenzando a meternos bajo tu piel, maldito bastardo? ¿Cerraste la boca porque tienes miedo de lo que puedas llegar a decir?_

—_Púdrete —murmuró Roy con voz ronca, había sangre derramándose por la comisura de su boca, a la vez que habría los ojos y los fijaba en los ojos del otro hombre; Jenkins sonrió, y algunos de sus camaradas rieron desde la mesa que había en la parte de atrás del lugar, en donde estaban jugando cartas._

_Sin embargo, lo que decían era cierto, se estaban metiendo bajo la piel de Roy; no había dormido en cuatro días, ni había comido en ocho, y esos hombres lo habían estado interrogando durante dos semanas completas, en las cuales le habían fracturado los dedos, lo habían golpeado, le habían quemado la espalda con cigarrillos, le habían cortado la carne de los muslos y los brazos con estacas de metal afilado... Honestamente, Roy pensaba que le faltaría la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse en pie, si no fuera por el hecho de tener sus brazos amarrados a una viga por encima de su cabeza._

_Las ganas de rendirse y decirles todo lo que sabía eran, casi, abrumadoras... pero no. No, él era Roy Mustang. Él era el MALDITO Coronel Roy Mustang, y ellos no podrían doblegarlo._

—_Oh, vamos, amigo... —comenzó Jenkins nuevamente— Todo lo que queremos es a ese mocoso rubio alquimista, y tu sabes dónde está, o al menos sabes cómo podemos encontrarlo; solo danos un poco de información acerca del pequeño hereje, y tú y tus hombres podrán irse a casa. Es tan simple como eso._

_El Coronel cerró sus ojos y tragó más sangre: así que se trataba de eso nuevamente. El interrogatorio usualmente fluctuaba entre ellos queriendo saber acerca del destino de su ciudad, y la información de todas las debilidades en la fuerza militar... pero, de alguna manera, siempre regresaban al tema de Ed._

—_Nuestro Profeta Cornello es un hombre amable, y ese mocoso se aprovechó de su hospitalidad. Y no solo eso, sino que ensució nuestra ciudad con su blasfemia... Todo lo que queremos es un poco de justicia, puede entender eso, ¿verdad, Coronel?_

_El Coronel mantuvo la calma, presionando su lengua contra el vacío irregular que había dejado su molar con la esperanza de hacer que el sangrado se detuviera._

_Jenkins suspiró condescendientemente de nuevo, se inclinó para recuperar la ensangrentada pieza de tubería. — ¿Deberíamos continuar con el tubo? Podría cambiar por los alicates, si así lo prefiere —sonrió divertido por su propia crueldad improvisada._

—_El tubo está bien —dijo Roy, su misma cortesía haciendo eco debido a su boca sangrante—, pero promete golpear más fuerte esta vez, de otra manera solo te estarías avergonzando a ti mismo. Talvez puedas invocar a ese estúpido dios tuyo para que te dé más fuerza... porque todos podemos ver cuánta ayuda les ha dado a tu pueblo hasta este momento. _

_El rostro de Jenkins se oscureció, su falsa camaradería dio paso a su ira; Roy se permitió sonreír complacido: habían pocas cosas que el Coronel podía hacer para provocar a sus captores, insultar a su dios y hacerlos enojar hasta que algún día llegaran demasiado lejos... que lo golpearan un poco más fuerte, y lo mataran, era su única libertad. Su única esperanza. _

_Jenkins levantó el tubo lánguidamente, y se paró en frente del Coronel._

—_Como desee —escupió justo antes de golpear el objeto contra un lado del mentón de Roy con un violento e iracundo golpe, que tuvo la habilidad de salpicar la sangre en el suelo, formando un arco oscuro..."_

...Roy abrió los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar de inmediato mientras exhalaba un suspiró.

Había estado soñando.

Por lo que parecía, había estado soñando continuamente. Incluso cuando no estaba dormido.

Con frecuencia, no podía distinguir las pesadillas que tenía de los horrores que tenía que enfrentar día tras día... Era mejor no pensar en eso ahora; debería dormir un poco más mientras podía, quién sabe cuando tendría la oportunidad de permitirse un lujo como ese nuevamente...

Pero entonces se detuvo.

Lentamente, su perezosa mente procesó la breve vista que honraba a sus susceptibles ojos antes de que los cerrara de nuevo; se obligó a abrir los ojos otra vez, y observó el techo sobre él, absorbiendo la suave blancura que éste emitía. Un miedo súbito lo invadió.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde demonios estoy?_

No sabía dónde estaba... era segura que no se encontraba en auditorio de techo abovedado donde lo habían mantenido prisionero durante tanto tiempo... Esta habitación era más pequeña y estrecha. De repente se sintió claustrofóbico, su respiración se estancó en sus pulmones dolorosamente, saliendo de él en jadeos de pánico mientras intentaba no perder los cabales. Estaba en una cama, en una habitación pequeña, con una ventana, era de noche. Blanco, blanco, blanco... Todo a su alrededor era blanco.

— ¿...Estás despierto? —preguntó una voz de repente.

El corazón de Roy se sacudió en su pecho, sus ojos rodaron hacia el lado buscando la fuente de donde provenía la voz; había un hombre sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, se había quedado completamente inmóvil, su mano se había congelado en el proceso de cambiar una página del libro que sostenía. Lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo, el hombre movió su silla hacia la cama, y colocó sus manos en la barandilla de metal de la cama.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó tentativamente.

—M-Maes —respondió Roy con voz áspera, el nombre llegó a sus labios antes de siquiera procesarlo—. Maes Hughes.

El pálido rostro de Maes dibujó una enorme sonrisa, y las lágrimas brillaron en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Por Dios, Roy —rió, limpiando sus ojos con la manga de su camisa— ¿Sabes lo bueno que es escuchar que digas mi nombre?

Roy lo observó con incertidumbre por un segundo antes de mirar a otro lugar, su mirada se posó en el techo del lugar: estaba desorientado, su mente estaba nublada y confusa, podía sentir dolor, pero era una especie de dolor distante, apagado que hacía contraste con el horrible dolor que había sentido en su sueño. No podía -_¿por qué todo es tan blanco?_- concentrarse.

Maes alargó su mano y rozó sus dedos contra el brazo de Roy; Roy se alejó de él como si hubiera sido electrocutado, a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir con ritmo frenético. Presionó su cuerpo contra la barandilla metálica que estaba al otro lado de la cama, intentando mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Maes.

— ¡_No me toques_! —siseó automáticamente con la voz quebrada.

Maes retiró su mano con rapidez, su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de alarma, lastima y profunda tristeza; Roy cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó tranquilizarse. No, no, no... él es Maes. Maes, ¡por todos los cielos! Maes no lo lastimaría... Maes no lo haría, Maes no lo haría...

_**Sí, si lo haría. Él te lastimará... te asesinará...**_

_Maes no lo haría, Maes no lo haría, Maes no lo haría..._

—Está bien, Roy... —susurró Maes con voz dolida— Estás a salvo, estás en un hospital.

— ¿En... en Central? —se aventuró Roy a decir luego de un rato, intentando pensar más allá de los oscuros murmullos de su cansada mente; las palabras de Roy sonaron extrañas en sus propios oídos.

—Sí, sí, así es —le animó el hombre, sonriendo nerviosamente—, te... te trajimos de vuelta hace poco más de dos semanas.

Roy bajó su mirada hacia sí mismo, sus ojos viajaron por las vendas que cubrían algunos de sus dedos; sus uñas estaban creciendo nuevamente, sus brazos estaban cubiertos de cicatrices y cortes que aún estaban sanando, varios de ellos aún estaban vendados con gaza.

— ¿Qué tan malo...? —preguntó flexionando sus manos.

—Pues —comenzó a decir Maes con cautela—, tienes varias fracturas y huesos rotos; tu pierna es un completo desastre, pero ahora está mejor que cuando llegaste aquí; estabas lleno de cortes y laceraciones, y también hubo una especie de... _desgarramiento_ —la última palabra la dijo dubitativo, pero la nublada mente de Roy estaba tan distraída como para entender lo que el hombre había querido decir con ese tono, así que lo dejó pasar.

—Oh —fue todo lo que Roy pudo decir.

—Pero, estás bien —se apresuró Maes a añadir, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, observando a Roy de modo indescifrable—, te estás recuperando muy bien.

— ¿Y mis hombres...? ¿Encontraron a mis hombres?

Eso detuvo a Maes, su sonrisa desapareció nuevamente y tuvo que mirar hacia otro lugar; su mirada verde se enfocó en sus manos. —No creo que sea un buen momento para hablar de eso —murmuró—, quiero decir... Estoy seguro que no te das cuenta, pero has estado en coma prácticamente durante dos semanas, y... y debería traer a una enfermera o algo... alguien debería saber que estás consciente...

Estaba balbuceando, incluso en el estado actual de Roy, el hombre podía ver que Maes se sentía muy incómodo con ese tema, y que eso solo podía significar que las cosas habían salido muy mal para los hombres de Roy.

—_Maes_ —presionó Roy, el miedo le estaba invadiendo de nuevo—, ¿cuántos de mis hombres volvieron a casa?

—Roy... en serio, has vivido un infierno, podemos hablar de esto después.

— ¡Mayor Hughes, le estoy dando una orden directa para que responda a mi pregunta! —Roy prácticamente había gritado la orden debido a una ola de miedo repentino, su voz aún estaba ronca debido a la falta de uso; en los años que se conocían, Roy jamás había usado su rango militar con Maes, pero esta vez quería saber qué tanto les había fallado a sus hombres... _necesitaba_ saber cuántos de sus hombres habían caído gracias a su –_**tú les fallaste, inútil perra homicida**_- debilidad como líder.

—...Sobrevivieron diecisiete —dijo Maes finalmente, su titubeante voz era tan baja que Roy apenas si pudo escucharlo; la boca de Roy se secó al escuchar el bajo número de sobrevivientes, el shock fue tan fuerte que hizo que su visión se nublara por un segundo.

— ¿...Diecisiete...?

_¿Eso es todo?_

_**Tú los asesinaste.**_

Maes tragó saliva y asintió, desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar.

No podía ser posible: de los _sesenta_ hombres que había guiado en Lior -¡sesenta!-, ¿menos de un tercio había sobrevivido? Ellos habían confiado sus vidas en las manos de su comandante, y él les había fallado. Les había fallado a todos.

"— _¿Aún no hablas, maldito hijo de perra? Estamos matando a tus hombres justo en frente de ti y aún así, ¿no quieres hablar? ¿Ni siquiera para salvar sus vidas? Qué gran líder eres, demonio asesino... Espero que Dios te perdone, porque existe un lugar especial en el Infierno para aquellos que permiten que sus hombres sean asesinados cuando podrían hacer hecho algo para detener el derramamiento de sangre con solo unas palabras..."_

_Lo siento, lo siento... Tengo que... Yo... No puedo... dios, lo siento mucho..._

— ¿...Roy, estás bien?

Roy parpadeó y miró a Maes, haciendo a un lado los recuerdos y las voces que resonaban en su mente. ¿Estaba bien? Era una simple pregunta que se respondía con un sí, o un no, sin embargo se encontró a sí mismo sin saber qué podía responder. El rostro de Maes estaba lleno de tanta tristeza... las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos nuevamente, empapando sus oscuras pestañas; Roy lo miró por un momento sin emoción alguna, no confiaba en no poder ocultar ese horrible sentimiento que estaba intentando alejar de su mente, a aquél lugar donde no tuviera que seguir pensando en eso. _No_ _podía _pensar en ellos en ese momento.

_Lo siento mucho..._

Sin darle a Maes respuesta alguna, Roy se acostó de medio lado y descansó su cabeza en el frío metal de la barandilla de la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras temblaba; no podía lidiar con eso ahora mismo. No podía, no podía, NO podía.

— ¿Quieres... quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Maes suavemente, su dolida voz haciendo eco en la pequeña –_blancablancablanca_- habitación.

Roy se tensó.

—No me importa —dijo su boca antes de pensarlo.

_No, no, no, no me dejes, Maes. Oh, dios, por favor, por favor, por favor no me dejes solo otra vez..._ gritó su mente.

Maes dejó de hablar, mientras Roy se ponía en posición fetal, su pierna fracturada enviaba oleadas de dolor hacia su cadera al tratar de moverse; no podía respirar, era como si algo pesado estuviera oprimiendo su pecho, haciéndolo jadear, haciéndolo temblar, haciendo que su visión se nublara y su garganta se cerrara.

_No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no..._

_**Claro que no puedes, débil fracasado...**_

Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_Detente._

En todo el tiempo que había pasado en aquél oscuro y ensangrentado auditorio, Roy jamás había cedido ante sus emociones; no había cedido ante ellas cuando lo golpeaban hasta dejarlo inconsciente, no había cedido ante ellas cuando le habían disparado en la cabeza al Soldado Zane justo en frente de él porque el Coronel se había rehusado a hablar... ni siquiera cuando sostenían a Roy y –_no me toques_- le hacían cosas, obligando a los soldados sobrevivientes a ver como lo violaban. Después de todo eso, no tenía derecho a llorar; no podía sucumbir a eso después de no haber mostrado remordimiento alguno por sus hombres mientras eran –_"un lado de su cabeza se hundió... trozos de carne dañada y tejido cerebral goteaban desde su nariz y, por dios, solo tenía diecinueve años"_- asesinados debido a su silencio. Debido a _él_. Rendirse ahora... sentirse angustiado y, sí, incluso sentirse aliviado de haber sido privado de su pequeño infierno personal, ¿no era una forma de traición? ¿Eso era tan malo?

_Detente. Solo detente._

Se mordió el labio con más fuerza, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre, el tan familiar sabor férreo en su boca; estaba conteniendo las lágrimas, pero no podía detener los temblores y los jadeos tal como un patético debilucho, y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, perdidos en la nada.

Una mano se posó dubitativa en el hombro de Roy, el gesto era ligero, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para estar allí; la piel de Roy se erizó al sentir el afable contacto, y gracias a la reciente experiencia su piel le gritaba que se alejara, mientras su alma pedía _más_. Roy dirigió su mano hacia su hombro y tomó la mano de Maes entre la suya; lentamente, haló el brazo de su amigo y presionó su rostro contra la palma abierta de Maes, exhalando su angustia a través de sus dientes apretados, queriendo ser abrazado pero a la vez muy atemorizado de pedirlo.

Maes hizo un suave sonido y se acercó a él; cuidadosamente, se metió en la cama de hospital junto a Roy, acomodándose a su lado en el pequeño espacio. Roy acercó más su espalda hacia el cálido cuerpo de su amigo, una parte de él estaba desesperada por sentir contacto humano, mientras la otra parte –_no me toques, no me toques_- se sentía asqueada y atemorizada debido a su cercanía, llenando su mente con gritos silenciosos. Maes regresó su mano al hombro de Roy y, con gentileza, lo instó a girarse sobre sí mismo para poder quedar frente a frente; Roy observó al hombre, notando el rastro de lágrimas que adornaban las mejillas de su mejor amigo, y fue abrumador ver las intensas emociones plasmadas en sus verdes ojos.

—Se acabó. Todo está bien, Roy... todo terminó —susurró Maes acunando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Roy, mientras acariciaba su cabello. Esas fueron todas sus palabras pero era todo lo que necesitaba decir.

_¿Se acabó?_

El corazón de Roy dio un vuelco en su pecho, y su acelerada respiración cesó por un momento mientras absorbía lo que las palabras de Maes querían decir. Y entonces, lentamente, Roy bajó su cabeza, dejándola descansar contra la clavícula de Maes... inhaló profundamente... y _sollozó_.

Maes lo envolvió con sus brazos inmediatamente, acercándolo más hacia su pecho, tal y como lo haría con un niño histérico, a la vez que le susurraba reconfortantes palabras que no parecían tener un significado en especial. Roy humedeció la tela gris de la camisa de Maes, oliendo ese horrible perfume que siempre insistía en usar debido a que Elysia se lo había regalado el año pasado para el Día del Padre; por mucho Roy hubiese odiado ese olor tres meses atrás, ahora era como una droga de la cual no podía obtener lo suficiente. Ese olor representaba completamente a Maes Hughes, y la seguridad de su calidez.

_Se acabó. Se acabó. Se acabó_. Las palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Roy mientras se aferraba a Maes y sollozaba con una terrible y exhaustiva violencia, llegando a pensar que incluso moriría en el intento. Y, por supuesto, estaría encantado de morir cobijado por el fuerte, protector y seguro abrazo de Maes. Sollozó e hiperventiló, demasiado abrumado como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera esconderse en el pecho de Maes y llorar... sintiéndolo, oliéndolo, y olvidando todo en su poderoso abrazo.

_Se acabó, se acabó, se acabó..._

Una enfermera entró en la habitación, y sedó a Roy no mucho después de haber entrado; su creciente pánico había hecho que los monitores se volvieran locos, alertando al personal médico debido a que el nivel de estrés de su corazón era peligrosamente alto. También se había mordido el labio inferior en su frenética emoción tan fuerte, que había teñido la camisa de Maes con su sangre; Maes había intentado calmar a su amigo durante varios minutos mientras éste temblaba y sollozaba en sus brazos, pero nada de lo que Maes dijera o hiciera parecía hacer alguna diferencia.

Roy ni siquiera notó cuando la enfermera entró a la habitación, pero cuando intentó hacer que Maes saliera, su pánico se convirtió rápidamente en histeria; Roy se aferró a Maes con cierta necesidad casi violenta, gritando y rogando desesperadamente para que no lo dejara. Solo se calmó un poco cuando la enfermera aceptó que Maes se quedara, pero la mujer insistió en sedarlo antes de dejarlos solos.

Incluso luego de que Roy quedara casi inconsciente debido a los tranquilizadores, Maes continuó abrazándolo, acariciando su espalda y susurrando palabras reconfortantes; y aunque los ojos de Roy se cerraron y sus intranquilos sollozos se calmaron, no se durmió inmediatamente ya que la droga aún estaba flotando en su sistema sanguíneo.

Roy balbuceó algo entre dientes, su respiración contenida en su pecho.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Maes.

—Ed... —susurró Roy, era obvio que estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse despierto— Él... ¿está vivo...?

Una suave y triste sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios de Maes sin que él pudiera evitarlo. —Sí, él está bien.

—Ellos se lo llevaron... N-no pude... Lo siento...

—...Él no estaba allí, Roy. Él nunca estuvo en Lior.

—No... no, yo lo vi... Él...

—Él está bien, lo juro; acabo de de hablar con él esta mañana... Debiste haberlo soñado.

Maes decidió de inmediato no decirle a Roy acerca del pequeño episodio que había tenido al ver a Ed esa mañana, no necesitaba añadir forzarlo... Además, estaba tan drogado que probablemente no recordaría lo que Maes le dijera.

—Necesito... hablar con él...

—Se lo diré.

—Y... quiero m-mis guantes...

— ¿...Tus guantes?

Roy hizo un pequeño sonido de afirmación y cayó rendido, su temblorosa respiración era cálida contra el pecho de Maes; Maes suspiró acomodando su mentón sobre la cabeza de Roy, cerrando sus adoloridos ojos mientras sentía que su camarada herido se relajaba completamente, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El Mayor no sabía qué esperar cuando Roy despertara –_sí _es que lo hacía- de su trance... pero ciertamente no habría esperado una reacción como la que había tenido... O al menos, no de inmediato; Roy era el tipo de persona que escondía su dolor, escondiéndolo hasta que crecía más allá de su habilidad para poder mantenerlo bajo control, y era entonces cuando sucumbía a el... aunque lucharía contra su propio dolor todo el tiempo.

Maes no podía envidiar para nada el ataque que Roy había tenido. No, para nada... De hecho, estaba un poco contento de que Roy se hubiera abierto tan rápidamente, exponiendo su naturaleza para que Maes pudiera ayudarlo a sanar; era inesperado y totalmente angustiante, pero Maes pensaba que el ataque nervioso sería mejor para Roy a largo plazo...

Tal vez mañana estaría mejor, más lucido y más alerta sobre lo que había sucedido, y sobre lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Había un par de conversaciones pendientes entre ellos que tenían que ser habladas... algunas cosas terribles que tenían que discutir para que así Roy pudiera superar lo que había vivido; mañana, ciertamente, sería muy pronto como para ahondar mucho en la razón tras el dolor de Roy, pero cuando él estuviera listo, Maes se prometió silenciosamente que estaría allí para escuchar.

Sin embargo, Maes ya se había adelantado: si el ataque de Roy le había enseñado algo, era que Maes no sería capaz de predecir cómo iba a reaccionar el hombre a través del proceso; lo que fuera necesario... Maes lo haría. Se había hecho un juramento a sí mismo, a los doctores, y especialmente a Roy que haría cualquier cosa para ayudarlo.

Un suave lloriqueo provino de la garganta de Roy, mientras su ceño se fruncía entre sueños.

* * *

><p>Ed entró en la oficina sintiéndose un poco incómodo, el personal lo miró por un par de segundos mientras entraba, pero la mayoría de ellos volvieron a sus labores poco después de saludarlo con un leve asentimiento. Hawkeye, sin embargo, le sonrió débilmente desde su escritorio.<p>

—Buenos días, Acero —dijo ella señalándole la silla en frente suyo para que se sentara.

—Buenos días... —murmuró él sentándose en la silla que la mujer le señalaba.

— ¿...Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó la mujer al verlo sentarse en la silla mirando sus manos con aburrimiento.

—No, no en realidad... Solo me preguntaba si... ya sabe...

Hawkeye sonrió cansinamente, a la vez que sus hombros se hundían un poco: —No, no hemos tenido ninguna noticia de él desde ayer; el Mayor Hughes se quedó con él toda la noche, así que estamos esperando que venga a decirnos algo nuevo.

Ed asintió lentamente, su encuentro con el Coronel el día anterior lo había asustado tanto que no había podido dormir en toda la noche; el muchacho no había podido sacar de su mente la mirada aterrada que tenían los torturados ojos de Mustang... y como, incluso en las profundidades de su frenética histeria, había intentado seguir protegiendo a Ed. La culpa le estaba carcomiendo el alma, incluso cuando Hughes y Al le habían dicho que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo era su culpa... pero, ¿cómo demonios podrían saber si él había sido el responsable o no de todo eso? Solo Mustang sabía la verdad.

—El Mayor Hughes dijo que te había reconocido... —comentó Hawkeye, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a Ed con condescendencia— pero no quiso decirnos algo más.

Ed suspiró. —Sí, él sabía que era yo, pero... creo que estaba alucinando, pensó que aún estaba en Lior. Intentó atacar a Hughes porque pensó que iba a lastimarme.

—Ya veo —dijo Hawkeye finalmente, su mirada era una mezcla de decepción y preocupación—. Bien, supongo que cualquier reacción es mejor que nada a este punto.

Ed asintió cansinamente, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Hawkeye le sonrió nuevamente con una media sonrisa triste, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de Ed en un claro gesto de preocupación mutua; el chico la miró con un poco de incomodidad, pero algo más había captado la atención de la mujer: su cuerpo se había tensado, su gentil agarre se intensificó sobre la mano de Ed mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Ed miró por encima de su hombro y vió al Mayor Hughes entrando distraídamente a la habitación.

Todos en la oficina contuvieron la respiración mientras el hombre entraba, frotándose el rostro con una mano, luciendo totalmente exhausto; después de unos segundos levantó su cabeza, dándose cuenta que todos lo estaban mirando expectantes, y sonrió.

—Bien... está hablando.

— ¿Está... realmente está _hablando_ hablando? —preguntó el Teniente Havoc con esperanzada incredulidad— ¿O solo... está balbuceando?

La sonrisa de Hughes se ensanchó un poco más. —Él _realmente_ está hablando, haciendo contacto visual y todo.

Hawkeye exhaló y apretó la mano de Ed en silenciosa y reservada celebración, mientras Havoc y Breda daban silbidos de victoria; Fuery descansó su cabeza en el escritorio liberando un pequeño y débil gemido de alivio, y Falman le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con una sonrisa extraña. Ed sintió que el peso en su pecho se disipaba ligeramente al escuchar las palabras de Hughes, y cerró los ojos con un suspiro. _Si_.

— ¿Entonces, está bien? —preguntó Hawkeye con un tinte de desesperación en su voz.

La sonrisa de Hughes tembló ligeramente a la vez que se encogía de hombros, y sentándose en la esquina de uno de los escritorios; de repente Ed pudo notar que el hombre tenía pequeñas manchas de sangre seca en su camisa, pero decidió que no preguntaría nada acerca de eso.

—Creo que aún es muy pronto —dijo Hughes—, quiero decir, me llamó por mi nombre anoche e hizo preguntas... pero no era realmente él mismo; me hizo decirle cuántos muertos hubo en Lior y... bueno, no tomó muy bien la noticia. Él, se podría decir que... perdió la cordura... y tuvo que ser sedado nuevamente, aún estaba dormido cuando me fui del hospital esta mañana.

La alegría que había llenado la habitación momentos antes se desvaneció, y la oficina se llenó de un silencio incómodo.

—No quise decir que no estará bien... —Hughes se apresuró a corregir— Solo digo que es probable que tome un tiempo, fue herido gravemente; nadie, aparte de Roy y las tropas sobrevivientes saben exactamente lo qué le sucedió en ese lugar, pero Riza y yo vimos el estado en el que estaba cuando lo encontramos. No creo que sea justo de nuestra parte esperar que él se recupere instantáneamente y vuelva a ser el antiguo Roy que conocíamos solo porque ahora está consciente. Al menos, no de inmediato.

La mayoría del personal de Mustang asintió silenciosamente, y se sentaron en sus sillas luciendo devastados, pero aún así optimistas.

— ¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Hawkeye calmadamente, pero entonces se dio cuenta que aún estaba apretando la mano de Ed y lo soltó.

Nuevamente, Hughes fue cauteloso, y repasó su pregunta antes de responderle. —No sé si esa sea una buena idea... pero le preguntaré; ahora que está despierto, debe tener algo qué decir acerca de ese asunto —hizo una pausa momentánea antes de girarse hacia Ed por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación— Sin embargo, quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué conmigo? —gruñó Ed, cogido fuera de base.

—Preguntó por ti, no creo que haya confiado en mí cuando le dije que aún estabas vivo; creo que recuerda algunos fragmentos acerca del pequeño episodio que tuvo ayer, y está convencido que fuiste Lior. Lo tranquilizará un poco si vas a visitarlo.

Un gran nudo de ansiedad se formó en la boca del estómago de Ed, no quería ir a ver a Mustang; su último encuentro con el Coronel lo había perturbado profundamente y, aunque estuviera preocupado por Mustang y contento de oír que estaba mejor, el solo pensamiento de verlo nuevamente... tan abatido y mentalmente inestable...

...Era realmente duro verlo así.

— ¿Dijo algo más? —preguntó Fuery tímidamente, levantando finalmente su cabeza del escritorio con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

—No dijo mucho —respondió Hughes agradecido de apartar su mirada de Edward para mirar simpáticamente a Fuery—, preguntó acerca de sus heridas y de sus hombres... y por supuesto, preguntó por Ed, pero aparte de eso, no preguntó nada más. Aunque, después de estar bastante drogado por los sedantes, mencionó que quería sus guantes... pero eso es todo lo que dijo. Estaba bastante fuera de sí; creo que su mente seguía divagando... recordando cosas, probablemente. Tenía esa mirada aterrada en sus ojos...

Hughes se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza, forzándose a sí mismo a sonreír nuevamente de un modo que era casi doloroso de ver. —De todas maneras, lo está haciendo muy bien, o eso creo, en comparación a como estaba...

Hubo un murmullo general de la concurrencia en la oficina, y Hughes se puso de pie nuevamente. —Iré a casa y tomaré una ducha... talvez dormiré un rato, y luego iré nuevamente al hospital; esta tarde les haré saber cómo sigue.

Se despidió con gesto afable –aunque cansado-, y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación, pero entonces se detuvo por unos segundos.

—Ve cuando puedas, Ed —dijo mirando sobre su hombro— ¡Te veré luego!

Y con eso, desapareció.

Ed apretó los dientes, el nudo de ansiedad en su estómago se agitó incómodamente. Hawkeye, siempre tan intuitiva, pareció notar incomodidad y le sonrió gentilmente otra vez; Ed la miró y por primera vez, notó los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos. Al igual que Hughes, ella estaba cansada debido a esa fatiga que calaba hasta los huesos, y que no tenía nada que ver con la falta de sueño; probablemente, ella se había estado conteniendo en medio de la tragedia, para así ser un ejemplo de fuerza para el resto del desconsolado personal de Mustang. Se le veía tensa, pero esperanzada, ahora que Hughes había traído la optimista información, sus ojos habían recuperado su brillo habitual.

—No tienes que ir hoy mismo —le dijo afablemente, sonando menos triste que cuando Ed había pisado la oficina—. De hecho, probablemente sea una buena idea que no lo hagas... Por lo que el Mayor dijo, el Coronel probablemente preciaría un poco de privacidad en estos momentos.

Ed se relajó un poco, sus nervios se calmaron ahora que la Teniente lo había liberado del malestar de ver al Coronel de nuevo, al menos durante un día más.

—Bien, entonces creo que debería volver a los dormitorios y decirle a Al las buenas noticias —dijo Ed flojamente, ansioso de salir de la oficina emocionalmente cargada; Hawkeye asintió levemente, mirándolo como si lo entendiera, pero deseando poder irse también. Ed le sonrió torcidamente y se despidió de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Traductora: Muahahaha… ¡Volví!<strong>

**Espero que hayan entendido el capítulo con todas esas interrupciones de pensamientos, recuerdos, y alucinaciones dentro de los párrafos de narración. No sabía si dejarlo tal como está en la historia original, o no pero luego de tener una larga charla con mi alter-ego literato decidí dejarlo exactamente igual; además, la autora dice que esos errores gramaticales son intencionales, así que hagámosle caso a ella. ^^**

**Bueno, una pequeña aclaración antes de irme: los párrafos y pensamientos que están en cursivas y entre comillas, son los recuerdos; las frases que están en cursivas, son los pensamientos de Roy; y las frases que están en cursivas y en negritas, son la combinación de pensamientos que tiene Roy entre la culpa que produce su mente, y lo que le dice el afamado Jenkins (omito comentarios acerca del susodicho personaje xD).**

**Ahora sí, me despido luego de tan largas notas de traducción, pero eran necesarias ^^**

**Se despide,  
><strong>**Yuzuki Kuro :3  
><strong>**  
>P.S: para cualquier comentario o nota pueden entrar en mi página en Facebook, Yuzuki Kuro. (Tengo la misma imagen de perfil que en esta cuenta de )<strong>


	4. Fachada

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fachada <strong>

La enfermera Carol Smith abrió la puerta de la habitación de hospital del Coronel Mustang con sus anchas caderas, maniobrando durante todo el camino con una pequeña bandeja metálica que contenía gazas y antisépticos; miró hacia la cama y sonrió al ver al ocupante de la cama: Mustang aún estaba dormido, pero estaba recostado sobre uno de sus costados de manera natural. En las últimas dos semanas, el hombre había permanecido en cualquiera de las posiciones en las que lo acomodaban por las noches cuando estaba catatónico, y jamás se movía mientras dormía. Sin embargo, ahora era fácil ver, gracias a su posición y a las arrugas de las sábanas, que él se había estado moviendo y girando durante la noche.

La enfermera del turno nocturno, Ellen, le había informado a Carol que, solo unas horas antes, Mustang había recuperado la consciencia la noche anterior y Carol estaba más que feliz de oír las noticias; durante las últimas dos semanas, ella se había encariñado con Maes Hughes, y pensar que él había sido capaz de hablar con su mejor amigo después de tan largo tiempo, era una buena razón para celebrar. La cariñosa, más sin embargo exhausta, sonrisa que portaba en los labios el Mayor Hughes esa mañana cuando había dejado el hospital, era prueba suficiente de ello. Sí, el Coronel eventualmente había tenido un ataque de histeria y había necesitado sedación, pero al menos había estado consciente por un tiempo.

Carol se había interesado bastante por la salud de Mustang desde el primer día, obviamente eso no quería decir que se preocupara menos por sus otros pacientes, pero ella misma había tratado a varios de los hombres que estaban bajo su mando en Lior, y había escuchado historias acerca de su valentía y su auto-sacrificio en el campo de batalla... No bastaba decir que todos en el hospital estaban pendientes de la recuperación de Mustang; varios de los soldados heridos habían preguntado por él a diario, dos de los cuales habían sido prisioneros junto a él, y habían sido testigos de las largas semanas de torturas por las que había pasado. Ambos se rehusaban a hablar acerca de la experiencia, excepto para decir que los abusos cometidos contra ellos no habían sido tan malos, como los que su querido Coronel había tenido que enfrentar.

Carol dejó la bandeja y se ubicó a un lado de la cama de Mustang, tomó su brazo con gentileza y lo levantó un poco, quitando parte de la gaza que cubría una larga línea de puntos de sutura en el antebrazo del hombre; Mustang se movió ligeramente al sentir el contacto, pero no se despertó.

La herida lucía bastante bien, había sido una laceración profunda cuando lo trajeron, pero ahora la carne estaba cerrándose magníficamente, el doctor probablemente le dejaría remover la sutura dentro de los próximos días; con una sonrisa satisfecha, Carol mojó ligeramente la herida con el antiséptico, observando el rostro de Mustang detenidamente mientras trabajaba. Las cejas del hombre se fruncieron levemente: sin duda alguna, el agente desinfectante le hacía doler su dañada piel; un leve gemido de dolor resonó desde la garganta del hombre, y Carol detuvo la aplicación del ungüento presintiendo que el hombre estaba a punto de despertar.

— ¿Coronel Mustang? —preguntó con suavidad— ¿Señor?

Mustang abrió los ojos al escuchar las suaves palabras, y su cuerpo se puso rígido, su mirada sorprendida se convirtió en una de auténtico terror al verla, retiró de inmediato su brazo del gentil agarre de la enfermera, a la vez que intentaba apartarse de ella, lanzándose a sí mismo contra el lado opuesto de la cama.

—Shh... está bien, cariño... —dijo la enfermera con dulzura manteniendo su tono de voz bajo y afectuoso— Mi nombre es Carol, soy enfermera de este hospital.

Por un momento el hombre no dijo nada, pero luego balbuceó: —Hospital... Central... —como si se estuviera recordando a sí mismo algo que había olvidado. Lentamente, Carol intentó tomar su brazo de nuevo, pero él se alejó de ella.

—Necesito terminar de limpiar la herida, y vendar tu brazo —le dijo con gentileza, totalmente sorprendida por su nerviosismo; Mustang miró su brazo como si no estuviera consciente de que estaba herido, y luego regresó su mirada oscura hacia Carol, dudando por un largo momento antes de moverse cuidadosamente hacia ella para permitirle tomar su brazo.

Tan cuidadosamente como pudo, Carol terminó de limpiar la herida, y comenzó a colocar un nuevo vendaje sobre ésta; Mustang la observó como un halcón todo el tiempo, su cuerpo rígido debido a la intensa desconfianza que estaba intentando disipar, sabía que ella no significaba ninguna amenaza para él... lo sabía, pero eso no quería decir que no le tuviera miedo. Por su parte, Carol había lidiado con víctimas de tortura antes, y era común que tomara bastante tiempo ganar su confianza.

—Parece que ya estás mucho mejor —dijo la enfermera alegremente mientras enrollaba lo que faltaba del vendaje sobre la herida, y ponía el sobrante en la bandeja—, es bueno verte alerta.

Mustang la miró incómodo, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo tenía que responder a esa pregunta; finalmente, miró hacia otro lugar, era más que clara la desesperación que había en su mirada, su mente aún no estaba del todo recuperada, eso se podía notar... pero Carol no esperaba más ni menos de él. Las víctimas de tortura, especialmente aquellas que habían enfrentado la crueldad que Mustang había enfrentado, resultaban heridos más allá de lo físico: el pobre hombre debía estar divagando, su desbalanceada mente intentaba ordenar todos los sucesos por los que había tenido que pasar.

—El Mayor Hughes estaba muy feliz por haber podido hablar contigo —le provocó ella, esperando que el nombre le hiciera relajarse, y como era de esperarse, el hombre se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Maes? ¿Dónde... dónde está? —preguntó a la vez que parte de su sospecha se disipaba de su pálido rostro.

—Se fue hace un par de horas... pero no creo que tarde mucho en regresar; casi no se ha alejado de tu lado desde que te trajo aquí.

—Lo... vi. Anoche —aseveró más para él mismo que para la mujer.

—Así es —le animó la enfermera— ¿Recuerdas sobre qué hablaron?

Él la miró como si estuviera a punto de darle una respuesta, pero entonces su mirada se oscureció; un cambio le sobrevino súbitamente: la aterrada confusión en sus ojos desapareció tras una abrupta fachada de dureza y se erguió, arreglándoselas para sentarse contra la cabecera de la cama; su mirada se volvió apacible y fría, y su rostro se volvió carente de emoción alguna.

—No lo recuerdo —dijo llanamente.

Carol se encogió levemente debido a su repentino cambio de comportamiento; su recién encontrada y sosegada frialdad era un acto incuestionable sobre la rapidez con la que el hombre era capaz de apagar sus emociones, eso era por demás impresionante... pero al mismo tiempo, era bastante triste. Y aún así, después de haber sido atormentado tan violentamente, tal vez era necesario que colocara sus emociones en el lugar más alejado de su mente...

Era devastador ver que se había vuelto tan bueno en eso.

—...Está bien, cariño —dijo Carol ligeramente luego de un momento de pausa— Es normal que se te olviden las cosas luego de estar dos semanas en estado catatónico —ella ni siquiera le creyó por un segundo que hubiera olvidado de la conversación que había tenido con Hughes la noche anterior, pero lo que sea que hubiesen hablado era obvio que era demasiado estresante para que Mustang se permitiera pensar acerca de eso ahora, así que la enfermera no lo presionó, dejaría que Hughes se preocupara de eso.

Y hablando del diablo... Mustang levantó la cabeza al escuchar un ruido en la puerta, mientras Hughes entraba en la habitación con cautela: por un instante se miraron el uno al otro incómodamente, pero entonces Hughes se adentró en el lugar, y se sentó en una de las esquinas de la cama.

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—...No lo sé —replicó Mustang mirando hacia otro lugar: no sonaba como si intentara ser evasivo, sino más bien como si en realidad no pudiera decir en palabras cómo se sentía; Hughes lo observó a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, se adelantó un poco para acariciar el brazo de su amigo con su mano, pero Mustang se puso rígido inmediatamente y se apartó de un salto, tal y como lo había hecho con Carol.

—No me toques... por favor, Maes —murmuró, añadiendo a la última parte un tono de disculpa para Hughes, mientras éste le miraba con dolida sorpresa; era obvio que Hughes había esperado que él se mostrara tan apegado emocionalmente como lo había hecho la noche anterior, haciendo de Hughes una forma de confort.

—Está bien, está bien —dijo Hughes rápidamente, forzando una nueva sonrisa para encubrir su repentina expresión vacía— Entiendo.

Un tenso silencio llenó la habitación en esos momentos, cayendo sobre ellos como una pesada capa de asbesto; fue entonces que Carol tomó la bandeja y se enderezó, interpretando eso como la señal para salir del lugar y dejarlos solos: estaba segura que esos dos tenían mucho de qué hablar, y ella no necesitaba ser testigo de ello.

—Volveré a revisarte luego —le dijo a Mustang y luego se giró hacia Hughes con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo, y salió del lugar.

Maes miró a Roy dubitativo, intentando decidir cuál era la mejor manera de acercarse a él, él no quería ser tocado –eso era seguro-, y aunque Maes quería abrazarlo desesperadamente otra vez, sabía que era mejor no intentarlo.

Maes era de esas personas a las que les gustaba el contacto humano, le gustaba abrazar a todo el mundo. Muchas veces se adelantaba y tocaba a la gente mientras mantenía una conversación, y siempre ofrecía el contacto físico como una fuente de alivio; Maes siempre había sido así, pero eso se había intensificado inmensamente luego del nacimiento de su hija. Roy, por el contrario, era el extremo opuesto: siempre había sido muy insistente en conservar su espacio personal, y Maes era la única persona en el mundo entero a la que le permitía salirse con la suya cuando pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Roy mientras caminaban juntos por una calle, o cuando lo abrazaba sorpresivamente sin ninguna razón en particular.

Roy, usualmente, toleraba las demostraciones infantiles de afecto por parte de Maes, rodando los ojos y dando suspiros cansinos, pero la verdad era que jamás se había quejado, o rehusado a ello... Pero aunque no se quejara, tampoco sería él quien los empezaría; de todas las veces que él y Maes se habían abrazado en los años que se conocían, solo dos de ellas había sido el mismo Roy quien había comenzado el abrazo: una había sido justo después del nacimiento de Elysia, y la otra había sido el día en que el padre de Maes falleció. Maes entendía que esa muestra de afecto le había tomado un gran esfuerzo a Roy, bajar las barreras defensivas y tocar a alguien... Sin embargo, jamás lo había rechazado por completo o, había temido que Maes lo tocara.

Maes jamás había visto al herido hombre cerrarse emocionalmente de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, Roy no siquiera le dirigía una mirada y, claramente, Maes entendía sus razones... pero aún así, era devastador verle huir luego de su corto ataque nervioso la noche anterior.

Bien, ese tipo de cosas toman su tiempo.

—Hablé con Ed esta mañana —dijo Maes esperando que Roy se uniera a la conversación.

Roy lo miró como si acabara de decir que el sol había explotado.

— ¿Está bien?

—Sí, él está bien, te dije que no había estado en Lior... ¿Lo recuerdas? Él está...

—No les dije nada.

Maes dejó de hablar, la repentina desesperación en la voz de Roy hizo que su corazón se contrajera de lastima. —Te creo —dijo Maes luego de un rato, observando cómo Roy recogía su pierna sana, llevándola hacia su pecho para luego rodearla con sus brazos protectoramente; sus ojos del color del ónix se volvieron vacíos y atormentados, a la vez que se perdía en pensamientos distantes y por demás inquietantes.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso...? —preguntó Maes, su cuerpo entero queriendo abrazar a su amigo para calmar su intranquila mente.

—No.

Maes apretó la mandíbula y cerró sus puños con fuerza sobre su regazo; Roy cerró sus ojos por un momento intentando tranquilizarse, y luego de un largo abismo de silencio, abrió los ojos nuevamente: de repente su mirada se había vuelto dura y penetrante. Roy levantó su mirada hacia Maes, adoptando una conducta de trabajo.

—Mayor, reporte.

Maes pestañeó por unos segundos tomado con la guardia baja, pero entonces entendió a qué se refería y se puso de pie, colocándose en posición 'firme' y saludando a su Coronel; Maes sabía qué estaba esperando de él, y se sintió un poco más relajado: Roy se quería esconder bajo la máscara que usaba como el Coronel Mustang, y estaba demandando tácitamente que el Mayor Hughes hiciera lo mismo. No era una práctica poco común por parte de Roy, y Maes estaba más que contento de tener que obligarse a cumplir con su profesional decoro militar, si eso le ayudaba a reintegrarse a su vida normal.

Así que, con frialdad calculada que solo se podía aprender tras ser un militar luego de tantos años, el Mayor Hughes lanzó un aburrido reporte acerca de lo que había sucedido en Lior; le contó sobre como él y Hawkeye habían guiado la misión de rescate en el momento en que el Führer les había dado luz verde, recogiendo cadáveres y a los sobrevivientes que pudieron encontrar para traerlos de vuelta a Central. Maes describió brevemente que habían encontrado a Roy en el auditorio, atado y golpeado mientras enlistaba los elementos químicos.

—Y ha estado así desde ese momento, señor; hasta ayer, claro está. Eso fue hace dos semanas.

—Eso es... —comenzó a decir Roy, pero entonces perdió el rumbo de lo que decía mientras pensaba en la palabra correcta—...interesante.

Maes observó cómo la mente de Roy comenzaba a divagar y detuvo su reporte, esperando a que el Coronel restableciera el contacto visual; luego de unos segundos, Roy lo miró de nuevo, su expresión totalmente impecable: siempre había sido bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos.

Maes continuó y le dijo que el General de Brigada Shanks había sido enviado al lugar con al menos cuatrocientas tropas hacía casi tres semanas, y que la mayoría de las guerrillas se habían rendido ante ellos, escogiendo no oponer resistencia ahora que tenían tan pocos hombres; Maes también le contó que Dahveed Jenkins, el líder de la rebelión había sido capturado, y estaba recluido en una prisión en Central. El Mayor apreció, lo que podría ser, un tinte de oscura satisfacción surcar el rostro de Roy.

Finalmente, Maes terminó su reporte con una breve explicación de la salud de los soldados sobrevivientes, podía decirse que Roy estaba aliviado al oír que todo estaban recuperándose, y que la mayoría de ellos había sido dados de alta del hospital hacía mucho tiempo; Roy asintió lentamente para sí mismo mientras Maes terminaba el reporte.

—Quiero una lista de los nombres de los soldados que fueron dados de baja —dijo luego de unos instantes.

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Hay alguien más que aún siga en el hospital?

Maes meditó la respuesta por un segundo. —Creo que hay otras tres personas aparte de usted: los soldados Nelson y Cornell, y también el Teniente Beal.

Los ojos de Roy se abrieron ligeramente. — ¿Beal sobrevivió...? ¿Qué sucedió con Jordan? —preguntó esperanzado.

—El soldado Jordan fue dado de alta la semana pasada, señor.

Roy cerró sus ojos por unos instantes y apoyó su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, luciendo dolorosamente aliviado.

Maes sonrió y se sentó en la esquina de la cama de nuevo, pensando que era seguro dejar de lado al hombre de milicia ahora que Roy estaba en un mejor estado mental.

—Quiero ver a Beal —dijo Roy de repente, abriendo sus ojos.

—Bien, se lo haré saber.

Maes sabía por qué Roy había preguntado específicamente por el Teniente Beal y por el soldado Jordan: de los ocho hombres que habían sido capturados junto con Roy, esos dos eran los únicos que habían sobrevivido todo el infierno que él había vivido; durante cinco largas semanas habían soportado la terrible agonía juntos en Lior, observando silenciosamente mientras los demás eran asesinados lentamente.

Beal y Jordan habían sido encontrados en Lior ni siquiera media hora después de que Maes hubiera contrado a Roy: Maes recordaba vívidamente como los heridos hombres habían aparecido prácticamente de la nada, cargando entre ellos el cuerpo inerte del soldado Lindor, ambos hombres habían estado aliviados al ver que Roy ya había sido encontrado, y que estaba siendo tratado. Jordan no había hablado mucho, pero Beal había insistido en dar reporte a Maes incluso cuando el equipo médico estaba limpiando y vendando sus heridas.

"_El Coronel nos liberó hace unos días"_. Había dicho con la voz tintada de dolor y fatiga. _"Nos ordenó escapar sin él porque no podía caminar, y nosotros no podíamos cargarlos a ambos, a él y a Lindor... Le dije que regresaríamos por él cuando el territorio estuviera despejado, y lo hicimos, observábamos desde afuera de la ventana que estaba en la parte trasera, y esperamos la oportunidad para sacarlo de allí, y llevarlo a nuestro escondite. Pero... bueno, esos malnacidos estaban furiosos porque nos ayudó a escapar... cuando regresamos por él, no había mucho en lo que pudiéramos ayudarlo"._

Beal no había entrado en detalles acerca de cómo habían golpeado a Roy luego de que descubrieran que sus aliados habían desaparecido, pero mencionó que el Coronel había estado completamente coherente antes de eso... y que después había entrado en ese estado catatónico en el que Maes lo había encontrado.

"_De hecho, hacía eso muchas veces, al final..."_. Había dicho Beal en referencia al metódico listado de los elementos que hacía Roy. _"Lo hacía cuando el dolor era demasiado para él, o si creía que estaba a punto de dar algún tipo de información; era como si él solo... se fuera a algún lado, su mente divagaba en otro lugar mientras su cuerpo era destrozado. Pero esa vez... su mente simplemente no regresó"_. Entonces, Beal miró a Maes repentinamente desesperado. _"Estaba seguro que moriría esa noche, aunque lo sacáramos de ese lugar... Si hubiera sabido que aún podría sobrevivir, jamás lo hubiera dejado allí..."_

La culpa en los ojos de Beal había sido tan profunda, y cuando Maes lo había visto últimamente –tan solo unos días atrás-, la culpa seguía allí; probablemente a Roy y a Beal les haría bien verse, y saber que ambos estaban bien. No había lazo más fuerte en el mundo que aquél que había sido forjado entre soldados durante la guerra, Maes lo sabía por experiencia.

—Hablando de personas que quieren verte... —se acordó Maes de repente— Tu personal ha solicitado una audiencia contigo, les dije que te preguntaría si estabas dispuesto a concederla.

Roy vaciló por un momento, y meditó silenciosamente por unos instantes más antes de contestar: —...No creo estar cómodo con eso en estos momentos... —la voz de Roy era baja y preocupada, sonando casi asustada ante la perspectiva de ver a sus amigos.

—Está bien, de todas maneras les dije que tal vez era demasiado pronto... tienes que ajustarte a muchas cosas, después de todo...

Roy asintió sin decir palabra alguna, pero su expresión inquieta no se suavizó, sus brazos se apretaron más alrededor de sí mismo, y tembló; al igual que Maes, Roy había dejado de lado su fachada militar, y ahora su naturaleza nerviosa y desbalanceada era visible de nuevo, enviando dagas de dolor directo al corazón de Maes. Lucía completamente abrumado... Lucía como si fuera a gritar o llorar en cualquier momento... Lucía como si todos los miedos conocidos por la humanidad estuvieran recorriendo todos los rincones de su dañada mente, en un brutal e interminable bucle de tormento.

—...Siento mucho que todo esto haya pasado, Roy... —se aventuró Maes suavemente, incapaz de mantener a raya la aflicción en su voz— Nunca debiste pasar por una situación como esa.

Roy miró hacia sus vendadas manos y no replicó nada, mordiéndose el labio que ya estaba herido.

—Detén eso, lo abrirás nuevamente —le dijo Maes permitiéndose darle una ligera sonrisa paternal.

—Estoy acostumbrado a que esté abierto —contestó Roy encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente; la sonrisa de Maes vaciló en sus labios, y su estómago se encogió de tristeza. Roy debió haber notado la morbosidad de su declaración, porque pareció estar avergonzado de repente, y se giró hacia el otro lado para no tener que mirar a Maes, acostándose con suavidad en la cama para así ponerse de lado bajo las mantas.

—Estoy cansado —dijo Roy con tono áspero luego de un largo y doloroso silencio.

—No lo dudo —replicó Maes gentilmente— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo mientras duermes?

Maes no recibió respuesta alguna, pero realmente no esperaba una: Roy no se sentía seguro, Maes lo entendía, pero también entendía que sin importar qué tan aterrorizado estuviera Roy, jamás le pediría a Maes que lo protegiera... especialmente no ahora, cuando Roy no sabía que estaba seguro, y que aún quería que alguien le cubriera la espalda. Tal vez era por eso que Roy y Maes siempre habían sido tan cercanos: ellos se entendían sin necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Bien, Roy, estaré aquí si me necesitas.

Roy no dio otra respuesta más que colocarse en posición fetal, y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Traductora: No esperaban que actualizara tan rápido, ¿cierto? ^^<strong>

**Bueno, ¡buenas noticias! :)**

**Como ya me dieron mi dosis de Kuroshitsuji hoy, alias actualizaron el Manga, decidí que recortaría el tiempo de espera esta vez a una semana :3 No se acostumbren, esta oferta es por tiempo limitado y solo hay ciertas ocasiones en las que sucederá: primera, cuando actualicen Kuroshitsuji y Naruto al mismo tiempo, o sea el mismo día :3 ...y segunda, cuando salga la quinta película de Naruto Shippuden ^^ Y eso será hasta Mayo más o menos... ¡MUAHAHA!**

**Se despide,**

**Yuzuki Kuro :3**


	5. Cinco Segundos

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinco Segundos<strong>

"— _¿Aún no va a hablar? Está siendo muy grosero, Coronel._

_Roy levantó su cabeza levemente, no muy seguro de quién le estaba hablando: aún seguía entrando y saliendo del estado de inconsciencia en el que estaba, y de hecho sabía por un momento que estaba siendo interrogado. La mente te juega bromas cuando se es privada de descanso y nutrición, especialmente cuando el cráneo que rodea esa mente ha sido golpeado repetidamente con varios objetos pesados durante el último par de semanas. Bien, al menos ahora estaba atado a una silla en vez de estar atado en una posición de pie... y ese pequeño detalle en sí mismo permitía que Roy pensara con más claridad._

—_Quiero decir, ni siquiera me saludó cuando llegué esta mañana... eso fue muy rudo._

_Ah, sí. Era Jenkins, de nuevo. Oh, Jenkins... ese cariñoso y amable hombre. ¿Cómo demonios podría Roy olvidarse de él?_

— _¿Dó-dónde están mis... mis m-modales...? —Roy murmuró secamente, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado dispersos, y su cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido como para molestarse por el tono de su voz, ya se había dado por vencido con ese asunto algunos días atrás; Roy cerró los ojos y continuó provocando a su captor, aunque su corazón ya no se interesaba por eso, el sarcasmo y los insultos llegaban automáticamente a su boca, haciendo de ellos una respuesta condicionada al dolor—. Tendrás que e-enseñarme una lección._

—_Oh, eso es lo que intento._

_Roy escuchó que Jenkins se acercaba a él, y se alejó en anticipación a otro golpe; cuando éste no llegó, Roy abrió el único ojo que no tenía inflamado, y miró al hombre._

_Jenkins lo miró maliciosamente, su gran boca se amplió hasta convertirse en una horripilante sonrisa tan enorme que contorsionaba su grasoso rostro en algo demoníaco; el corazón de Roy dejó de latir dentro de su pecho debido al terror que lo atacaba repentinamente: no era que la tétrica sonrisa de Jenkins asustara a Roy, o que éste estuviera sujetando una pistola en huesuda mano... no, lo que más alarmó a Roy fue el hecho de que el cañón de la pistola estaba siendo presionado contra la sien del soldado Zane con tanta fuerza, que la boca del arma había perforado la piel, enviando pequeños hilillos de sangre hasta la mejilla del joven soldado._

_Hasta ese momento, los hombres y mujeres de la milicia que habían sido capturados con Roy no habían sido agredidos la mayor parte del tiempo; claro, habían sido golpeados un poco cuando sus captores se aburrían de él... pero nada llegaba a ser muy serio. La mayoría de las veces, solo se sentaban contra una de las paredes del auditorio, con sus manos y pies atados y encadenados al frío muro de ladrillo, siendo forzados a ver como su Coronel era golpeado hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente en el nombre de su país... Pero el hecho de que Jenkins hubiera decidido repentinamente involucrar a uno de los soldados de Roy en su pequeña guerra, era increíble._

— _¿Hay algo que quieras decir ahora, mi muchacho? ¿Nada en lo absoluto? —siseó Jenkins, presionando el arma aún más violentamente contra la cabeza de Zane, el muchacho dio un grito agudo, a la vez que luchaba contra las ataduras que sujetaban sus brazos detrás de su espalda, maldiciendo brutalmente a Jenkins por entre sus dientes apretados; Roy miró a Zane, fijando sus ojos en él y leyendo el terror contenido en los ojos del muchacho. Por Dios, solo era un niño..._

—_Estás mintiendo... —le dijo Roy nerviosamente a Jenkins, sus oscuros ojos aún clavados en los brillantes ojos azules de Zane; Jenkins era una persona cruel, pero seguramente no asesinaría a un muchacho de diecinueve años... Definitivamente, esa crueldad sería, incluso, demasiado para él..._

— _¿Seguro? ¿Crees que no le voy a disparar? —preguntó Jenkins con tono divertido y triunfante; Roy sabía que Jenkins podía ver su duda, y este hecho marcó la primera vez que Jenkins había activado una respuesta emocional que no fuese ira, odio, o humor negro por parte del Coronel. La duda de Roy, y su miedo parecía haber sido intoxicante para Jenkins... había estado esperando ansiosamente ese tipo de emociones por casi ya un mes._

_Jenkins sonrió perezosamente mirando a Roy, retirando el arma de la cabeza de Zane, y haciendo que Roy sintiera cómo algo en su interior se relajara con alivio; pero entonces, sin previo aviso, Jenkins presionó el cañón del arma contra la parte trasera del hombro de Zane, y disparó._

_Zane gritó al sentir cómo la bala lo atravesaba, a la vez que una explosión de sangre salía desde su hombro; Zane se tambaleó, y Jenkins le permitió caer sobre sus rodillas en frente de su Coronel, sangrando profusamente y sintiendo demasiado dolor como para seguir en pie. Roy miró a su soldado más joven con una mezcla de shock y horror, mientras Zane bajaba su cabeza y gemía de dolor._

— _¿Ahora me cree? —preguntó Jenkins aireadamente, moviendo con languidez el arma de regreso a la sien de Zane._

—_Tú, m-maldito hijo de perra... —siseó Roy._

_Jenkins lanzó una carcajada, hiciendo que el sonido se expandiera en un aterrorizante eco, una resonancia que atormentaba constantemente a Roy en sus sueños cuando intentaba hallar la manera de dormir en ese infernal agujero; el hombre se agachó y agarró un puñado del revuelto cabello rubio de Zane, estirando rudamente la cabeza del muchacho hacia atrás, a la vez que presionaba el cañón del arma contra su ensangrentada mejilla. Zane gimió adolorido y cerró sus ojos, esperando a que el arma fuera disparada._

—_Ahora que tiene un incentivo, Coronel... —comenzó a decir Jenkins— Creo que hay un par de cosas que le gustaría decirme._

—_Déjalo ir, Jenkins... —suplicó Roy— ¡Él no sabe nada, es solo un soldado raso! ¡Un niño! ¡Él no significa nada para ti!_

—_Tiene razón: él no es nada para mi, pero significa algo para ti._

_Roy estaba atrapado, no le importaba ser torturado, podía tolerar el dolor la mayoría del tiempo, y no tenía miedo de morir, había sido capaz de tolerarlo, pero sus hombres... ¿Cómo podía dejarlos morir solo porque se negaba a hablar...?_

—_Estoy esperando, Coronel, tiene cinco segundos para comenzar a hablar. Cinco..._

_Era por el bien de la nación, ¿verdad?_

—_Cuatro..._

_Pero, ¿realmente valía la pena sacrificar las vidas de sus hombres para mantener a Ed a salvo? ¿Para mantener al Führer y a todo Amestris a salvo?_

—_Tres..._

_La abatida y aterrada mirada de Zane era penetrante, haciendo que Roy sintiera más agonía que el dolor físico más fuerte que jamás hubiese sentido; Roy sabía que tenía que eligir: tenía que escoger entre la vida del muchacho que estaba arrodillado frente a sí, y el muchacho que estaba en casa. Tenía que elegir entre sus hombres y su país..._

—_Dos..._

_La respuesta era obvia... pero, ¿cómo podía mirar a ese joven muchacho a los ojos para decirle que no era lo suficientemente importante como para vivir? ¿Cómo demonios le podía decir a Zane que, en el gran ardid de los sucesos, él era tan insignificante como para no ser salvado?_

—_Uno, el tiempo se acabó Coronel, esta es su última oportunidad._

—_...Lo siento, Zane —fue todo lo que Roy dijo, sus palabras eran solo susurros amortiguados por la mordaza ensangrentada que le cubría la boca; los ojos de Zane se ensancharon levemente al entender que había sido abandonado, luego cerró sus ojos, resignándose a su suerte._

—_...Bien —siseó Jenkins._

_El disparo fue increíblemente estruendoso: el lado de la cabeza de Zane se hundió debido al trauma de la herida de entrada, justo antes de que Jenkins lo soltara; el cuerpo se precipitó hacia adelante, chocando contra la pierna de Roy, haciendo que los trozos procedientes de la cabeza de Zane se salieran de su cráneo, y se derramaran sobre el regazo del Coronel, empapando su pierna de la carne dañada y el tejido cerebral que goteaba desde la nariz de Zane._

_Bilis y horror se acumularon en la garganta de Roy mientras agitaba su pierna con fuerza para poder alejar el cuerpo de él; sin equilibrio, el cuerpo se deslizó y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco._

_Jenkins lanzó una carcajada._

—_Lo siento... —le susurró Roy a su camarada caído."_

— ¿Roy?

"— _¡Dios, lo si-siento tanto...!"_

— ¡Roy!

"— _¡Lo siento, lo SIENTO!"_

— ¡Roy, despierta!

Los párpados de Roy temblaron antes de que se abrieran mientras sentía unas manos sobre él, y gimió; desorientado y atemorizado, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo protectoramente y tembló, la persona que sujetaba sus hombros –_¡NO ME TOQUES!_-, lo soltó inmediatamente y se alejó de él.

— ¡Está bien, Roy, soy yo! —dijo Maes rápidamente, luciendo asustado— Solo soy yo...

Roy lo observó con el corazón matilleándole dolorosamente dentro de su pecho.

—No tenía otra opción... —gimió Roy, a la vez que su respiración se aceleraba— No la tenía, juro que no la tenía...

— ¿...Una opción acerca de qué?

Roy inhaló profundamente, intentando calmarse y frotó su rostro con una mano, sorprendido al ver que su mano se había empapado de las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando.

—Estabas gritando en sueños... —dijo Maes incómodo.

Roy se mordió el labio, probando su sangre nuevamente, pero no respondió ante la afirmación.

—Roy, puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Solo quiero ayudar...

La voz de Maes era tan triste... Tan profunda y terroríficamente débil –_**"¡Tú, cobarde asesino! ¡Será mejor que me mires mientras te estoy hablando, maldito!"**_-; Roy sacudió su cabeza violentamente y cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza, que obligó a las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos a rodar por su rostro. Se limpió la mejilla con cierto fastidio irracional, y se aclaró la garganta, componiéndose: ya no estaba en Lior, en esa condenada prisión... Ahora estaba en Central, en un hospital, con Maes...

_Se acabó. Se acabó. Se acabó..._

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo Roy cuando confió nuevamente en sí mismo para hablar, dándole la espalda a su amigo.

—Bien... pero cuando estés listo...

—Lo sé, Maes.

Una mordaz y adolorida mirada de angustia cruzó el rostro de Maes de nuevo, mientras hubo una pausa silenciosa antes de que dijera: —Le dije a la enfermera de Beal que querías verlo, así que ella lo estará trayendo aquí en unos cuantos minutos... pero puedo decirle que vuelva en otro momento, si eso quieres.

—No —dijo Roy rápidamente, poniendo toda su atención en Maes—, no, él puede venir; quiero verlo.

Maes parecía dubitativo, pero no dijo nada.

—Estoy bien, en serio —le dijo Roy con suavidad— Yo solo... solo tuve una pesadilla, y estoy divagando un poco. Eso es todo.

Maes asintió pero no parecía convencido: era casi palpable lo mucho que quería envolver sus brazos alrededor de Roy, como usualmente lo haría cuando ambos estaban alterados; Maes prácticamente se sacudió con la necesidad contenida de darle a Roy un consuelo físico, de abarazarlo e intentar sanarlo de la única manera que conocía. Era casi atemorizante la necesidad paternal que sentía.

Roy dejó de mirarlo sintiéndose incómodo, el solo pensamiento de ser tocado hacía que su piel se erizara.

— ¿...Te duele algo? —preguntó Maes cautelosamente luego de una corta pausa.

Roy pensó en la pregunta antes de responderla: sus dedos escocían un poco, y su pierna rota dolía demasiado, era como si alguien lo estuviera apuñalando en el torso cada vez que inhalaba aire; el espacio entre sus omóplatos, donde Jenkins había hundido todos sus cigarrillos, dolía y picaba; en su cabeza había un dolor punzante, y también había otro millón de pequeños dolores que recorrían su cuerpo de extremo a extremo, pero luego de todo lo que había pasado en Lior, ese sosegado dolor casi se sentía bien.

—Puedo tolerarlo.

El otro hombre sonrió tristemente. —Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero ya no tienes que soportarlo... Le pediré a Carol que te dé algo después de tu reunión con Beal.

—Bien... —acordó Roy con incomodidad— Solo no... solo no dejes que me seden de nuevo, no me gusta estar mareado, me hace sentir que no puedo...

— ¿Qué no puedes, qué? —preguntó Maes cuando Roy comenzó a divagar.

_Me hace sentir como si no pudiera defenderme, no me siento seguro._

_**Nunca volverás a estar seguro. **_Le recordó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

_Cállate. _Le espetó mentalmente.

—No importa, solo diles que no lo hagan, ¿está bien?

—Bien... Parece que estás mucho mejor sin toda esa basura en tu sistema —sonrió Maes—, tus ojos están más claros, y hablas más... Es bueno ver eso.

Por primera vez en semanas, Roy se permitió a sí mismo sonreír débilmente; Maes prácticamente había suplicado durante semanas ver esa pequeña expresión de alegría, aunque solo fuera el fantasma de la antigua sonrisa de Roy.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta los interrumpió, y ambos desviaron su mirada inmediatamente hacia allí mientras una enfermera de cabello gris asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

—El Teniente Beal viene a verlo, señor.

Roy agarró la barandilla de la cama y, con un poco de dificultad que le hizo soltar un leve quejido de dolor, se logró levantar para poder sentarse; Roy podía ver claramente que Maes estaba ansioso por ayudarlo, pero el hombre parecía estar consciente de que Roy estaba poco dispuesto a dejarse tocar en ese momento, y el Mayor se restringió a sí mismo con un pequeño silbido de triste frustación. Roy le sonrió de medio lado nuevamente para probarle que estaba bien, y luego concentró su atención en la puerta de la habitación.

La enfermera abrió la puerta completamente y empujó una silla de ruedas dentro de la habitación; desde su asiento en la silla, Beal miró a Roy y el rostro del hombre se iluminó al instante.

—Por Dios, Coronel... No podía creer que en realidad estuviera despierto hasta que lo viera con mis propios ojos... pero aquí está —dijo el hombre de cabello rubio del color de la arena sin poder creer del todo lo que veía, pero luego recordó que debía saludar apropiadamente, así que añadió: —...señor.

El hombre estaba saludando con su mano izquierda, y le tomó un momento a Roy recordar el por qué; lentamente, los ojos de Roy se movieron hacia abajo, donde se suponía que tenía que estar la mano derecha de Beal, y su estómago se revolvió.

—Descanse, Teniente —dijo Roy tranquilamente, sin poder evitar el pequeño temblor de su voz; Beal cumplió con la orden, descansando su única mano restante en el regazo. Los dos hombres se examinaron mutuamente desde ambos extremos de la habitación, cada uno contando y evaluando subconscientemente cada herida, o cada signo que lucían ambos, y que se podían ver en el cuerpo del otro.

—Ah... casi lo olvido, tengo más papeles que llenar hoy —dijo Maes de repente, intentando ser medio sutil—; enfermera Maribel, ¿podría asistirme en eso?

Y con eso, Maes enganchó su brazo con el brazo de la extaciada enefermera, y salieron de la habitación, el hombre sonriéndole a Beal alentadoramente antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Solos ahora, los dos hombres continuaron observándose mutua y silenciosamente, ninguno de los dos parecía tener la menor idea de qué decir; finalmente, Beal rompió el silencio al impulsar su silla de ruedas –bastante bien, considerando que solo poseía una mano– hacia la cabecera de la cama de Roy, y dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado:

—Se ve horrible, si no le importa que lo diga, señor.

Roy le devolvió la sonrisa, apreciando la ligereza de su tono de voz. —No puedo verme peor que tu.

Beal rió tranquilamente, viéndose complacido por el hecho de que Roy permitiera, e incluso participara en sus bromas macabras; Roy dejó que su sonrisa desapareciera mientras miraba el muñón que Beal tenía donde se suponía debía estar su mano.

—Así que, ¿no pudieron salvarla? —le preguntó a subordinado suavemente.

El teniente suspiró y levantó su brazo, observando los vendajes que se envolvían protectoramente al final de éste. —No, pero realmente no esperaba que lo hicieran, al final estaba en muy mal estado... Si la hubiera podido conservar, probablemente no hubiera tenido mucho movimiento en ella, o sensibilidad.

Roy asintió, recordando vívidamente el mellado y enmarañado revoltijo de carne y hueso en el que se había convertido la mano de Beal la última vez que lo había visto.

"—_Comience a hablar, Coronel, puedo seguir haciendo esto todo el día, pero no creo que pueda decir lo mismo del pobre Teniente Beal. ¡Oops! Ahí va otro dedo, qué descuidado soy..."_

Roy se sacudió, intentando dispersar la imagen de su mente mientras sentía que su pulso comenzaba a elevarse al recordar el horror, la tristeza y la culpa; cuando miró nuevamente a Beal, éste le estaba observando con cautela, un nuevo tipo de preocupación, que no tenía nada que ver con la heridas físicas de Roy, fruncía su ceño. Entendiendo que su mente debió haber divagado más tiempo de lo que había pensado, Roy rompió el contacto visual con Beal, sintiéndose incómodo súbitamente.

—...Todos pensaron que también iba a perder su pierna —dijo Beal finalmente, intentando cubrir el repentino malestar que se sentía—, incluso los doctores le seguían diciendo al Mayor Hughes que una amputación podría ser necesaria si usted no comenzaba a combatir mejor la infección...

Roy se encogió de hombros con incomodidad, luego de reflexionar, él también había esperado perder su pierna; podía recordar el yacer en el suelo del auditorio, atado y preguntándose con humor negro si iba a vivir lo suficiente como para necesitar un Automail. Ese había sido uno de los peores dolores que había sentido... cuando habían fracturado su pierna –_**golpe de martillo... CRUNCH... **__n-no puedo evitar gritar...–_, y luego los subsecuentes golpes y embates hacia el devastado miembro... Hasta este punto, Roy no había pensado seriamente en su pierna, nada excepto el vago registro de que dolía; el hombre miró hacia su pierna enyesada –solo una forma abultada que sobresalía entre las mantas–, y se preguntó qué tan mal estaba.

Roy volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Beal rápidamente, comprendiendo que había mantenido el silencio durante mucho tiempo, de nuevo. No podía evitarlo... su mente solo seguía –_**asesino–**_ divagando.

— ¿Lindor pudo regresar? —preguntó Roy finalmente, intentando liderar la conversación— Recuerdo que él estaba... muy mal la noche que pudieron salir.

Los hombros de Beal se hundieron. —No —dijo con tristeza—, lo perdimos en el camino de regreso a Central, señor. Estábamos a solo una hora del hospital más cercano... pero no pudo resistir tanto tiempo.

Roy cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, conteniendo su dolor antes de que pudiera dominarlo. —Probablemente era lo mejor... —dijo sin expresión alguna— Incluso si lo hubiera logrado, no creo que se hubiera recuperado completamente.

—No creo que ninguno de nosotros lo hagamos, señor.

Roy se congeló, pero luego pretendió no haber escuchado la última afirmación de Beal, y continuó: —El Mayor Hughes me dijo que Jordan fue dado de alta la semana pasada.

Beal sonrió de nuevo con suavidad. —Sí, dejó la milicia y ahora se dirige hacia el norte para estar pronto con su familia; no puedo decir que lo culpo, no creo que su mente esté muy bien luego de todo lo que sucedió...

Mientras decía la última parte, Beal le lanzó una extraña y furtiva mirada a Roy; pero antes de que Roy pudiera entender lo que ésta significaba, Beal dijo:

—Hice una apuesta con él: aposté a que sería dado de alta antes que él... Él obviamente ganó, le debo un trago.

— ¿Sabes cuándo saldrás de aquí?

—Probablemente, en los próximos días; me estoy recuperando bastante bien, o eso es lo que dicen los doctores... al menos, mejor que usted —Beal se detuvo y su sonrisa se desvaneció, dejando una expresión de enfermiza culpa en su afirmación—...Lo abandoné, Coronel —confesó de repente—, como su Teniente, se suponía que yo debía mantenerlo a salvo, y no lo hice; se suponía que debía regresar por usted y rescatarlo, pero cuando vi lo que le habían hecho, lo dí por muerto... Y... y sé que tal vez no significa mucho para usted, pero lo siento... Por Dios, lo siento tanto, señor.

Roy lo observó abatido mientras absorbía lentamente sus palabras.

—Tenía que cuidar de los demás, Teniente.

—Sí, pero...

—La culpa no es de ustedes, sino mía; les fallé a todos ustedes como su comandante. Debido a mi debilidad, muchas vidas se perdieron.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, Coronel, no fue su culpa! —jadeó Beal, luciendo tanto triste como un poco enojado— ¡Hizo lo que tenía que hacer! Ninguno de nosotros jamás lo culpó por lo sucedido, ni siquiera en el auditorio cuando...

Beal se detuvo abruptamente, cerrando lo ojos durante unos instantes. —...Nosotros jamás lo culpamos —terminó de decir él no muy convencido; Roy miró hacia otro lugar, queriendo aceptar el perdón que le había acabado de ofrecer, pero incapaz de hacer eso. Había sido su culpa, y no merecía ser perdonado.

—Perdiste tu _mano _por mi culpa, Beal.

—...No discutamos eso... —dijo Beal finalmente, con un tono de voz bajo y perturbado.

Roy tragó saliva y asintió, sus ojos enfocados en la ventana: él tampoco quería pensar en esas cosas en ese momento. Hubo unos nuevos instantes de silencio entre los dos hombres, pero una vez más Beal se aventuró a romperlo.

—Además... preder una mano no es tan malo.

Roy lo miró con incredulidad. — ¿...No es tan _malo_?

—Sí, porque tengo esta gemela que aún puedo usar —como si intentara ilustrar su punto, Beal sonrió y alzó su otra mano, moviendo sus dedos alegremente—, ¿lo ve?

Roy lo observó sin expresión alguna durante unos momentos, y Beal le sostuvo la mirada, aún sonriente.

—No es gracioso —intentó decir Roy seriamente, aunque su rostro se contorsionó con una sonrisa, y de repente tuvo la urgencia de contener la risa, cubriendo su boca con una mano.

—No, realmente no lo es —rió Beal por lo bajo, incapaz de contenerse tan gallardamente como Roy lo hacia.

Y entonces, inesperadamente, ambos hombres comenzaron a tener un extraño ataque de risa: se reían como lunáticos, inclinando sus cabezas ante el dolor que les producía la risa en sus pechos; realmente no era para nada gracioso, pero ninguno de los dos podía detenerse, era una expresión –por así decirlo– maniática e histérica, que tenía muy poco que ver con el verdadero humor. Era catártica, era dolorosa, y era atemorizante; las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, y ninguno de los dos estaba completamente seguro si estaban riendo o llorando... y en ese momento, la verdad ni les importaba. Todo era igual. Reír... Llorar... la verdad no importaba. Era una violenta expulsión de emociones, una tan poderosa que Roy apenas si podía respirar, su corazón se aceleró y los monitores que estaban cerca a su cama a emitir alertas, pero él las ignoró, estaba demasiado absorto en su propia miseria frenética como para importarle.

Ninguno de los hombres dejó de reír hasta que una enfermera entró e hizo que Beal se fuera, amenazando con sedar a Roy si éste no se calmaba; incluso en ese momento, ambos seguían riéndose por lo bajo mientras se despedían del otro, cada uno limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos y deseando estar muertos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Traductora: <strong>

**Bueno, siento mucho la tardanza, pero estaba enferma y no pude usar la computadora durante las dos semanas anteriores, ya que estuve en cama durante esas dos semanas T_T**

**Sin más notas, y esperando que haya hecho entender todo este complicado embrollo de pensamientos y recuerdos...**

**Se despide,**

**Yuzuki Kuro :3**


	6. Guantes

**((Notas de la Autora: este capítulo es un poco corto... pero creo que es realmente importante; tal vez publique dos capítulos esta semana para compensarlo.))**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa. **

**Guantes**

— ¿...Mayor, puedo hablar con usted por un momento?

Maes se giró y miró al hombre que caminaba cojeando levemente, dejando de lado el portapapeles que recién acababa de firmar.

— ¡Beal! Qué bueno es verte de pie y caminando —sonrió Maes, dándole unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro—; escuché que te darán de alta mañana.

Beal le devolvió una ligera sonrisa. —Sí, señor, ya era hora, de hecho... Será bueno regresar a casa.

—No lo dudo. Así que, ¿de qué necesitas hablar conmigo?

Beal vaciló durante unos segundos, luego miró por encima de su hombro como si tuviera miedo de que alguien pudiera estar escuchando, y dijo: —Es acerca del Coronel...

Maes enarcó ambas cejas. — ¿Qué sucede con él?

—Pues... —comenzó a decir Beal, pareciendo estar bastante incómodo y, tal vez, hasta asustado— ¿No cree que él... ha perdido la razón?

—Bueno, sí, claro que perdió la razón un poco —dijo Maes, poniéndose a la defensiva y a favor de Roy —. Me refiero a que, por Dios, tú de todas las personas debe saberlo... luego de todo lo que le sucedió, está condenado a que su mente esté inestable durante algún tiempo; solo necesita tiempo para recomponerse.

Incluso aunque él dijo aquellas palabras, algo de lo que dijo Beal estaba perturbando a Maes: ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Roy había tenido 'ese' episodio con Ed y, aunque no había tenido alucinaciones, aún no era el mismo. Pero, ¿cómo podían esperar que Roy fuera él mismo de nuevo y tan pronto? Sus noches estaban plagadas de constantes pesadillas... siempre temblaba, tenía dolor y estaba deprimido... Por supuesto que había perdido algo de cordura... era completamente normal...

¿Verdad?

—Lo sé, Mayor, es solo que... creo que es más que eso: la manera en que me observa a veces... su fobia de ser tocado... a veces su mente divaga por tanto tiempo, que estoy un poco preocupado de que vuelva a su estado catatónico nuevamente —Beal hizo una breve pausa, parecía bastante angustiado—. Ocurrieron muchas cosas en Lior, algunas fueron horribles... tan horribles que no creo que él sea capaz de hablar de ellas abiertamente... Incluso con usted; cosas que sé, sin dudar un solo segundo, que me hubieran llevado a la locura si nuestros lugares hubieran sido intercambiados.

— ¡Él no está demente! —dijo Maes mientras se estómago se revolvía de miedo al escuchar esas palabras venir de la boca de Beal.

—No dije que lo estuviera —se defendió Beal suavemente, alzando su mano para demostrar que no quería irrespetarlo—, pero no está bien del todo tampoco; hay algo que, psicológicamente, está mal con él, usted lo ven tan bien como yo lo veo, él necesita ayuda psicológica.

—Eso es una mentira, él está bien; aún se está recuperando, ¿qué esperabas? —murmuró el Mayor con ira, desviando su vista del Teniente y pasándolo de largo a la vez que se dirigía por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Roy.

—Piénselo, Mayor... —le recomendó Beal suavemente, sonando inexplicablemente triste.

Maes pretendió no haberlo escuchado, plasmando una falsa sonrisa en su rostro mientras entraba en la habitación donde Roy estaba internado.

— ¡Buenos días, Roy! —saludó con un entusiasmo que ni siquiera sentía.

Sobresaltado por su entrada, Roy se estremeció involuntariamente; recuperándose rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para evitar ver el breve gesto de terror que cruzó el rostro de Maes, el hombre se mostró frustrado y avergonzado por su reacción. Y tal y como hacía cada mañana, Maes ignoró ese estremecimiento y pretendió no haber visto esa enferma emoción en Roy; era un poco incómodo y doloroso tener que pasar por la misma rutina todos los días: Roy siempre se estremecía o despertaba histérico de una de sus pesadillas, y Maes siempre pretendía estoicamente que no notaba nada de eso, y que no lo estaba hiriendo profundamente.

— ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Roy se encogió de hombros: esto era la siguiente fase de la rutina; en los cuatro días en los que Roy había estado despierto, jamás le había dado una respuesta directa a esa pregunta. Maes suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos.

—Toma —dijo Maes entregándole el par de guantes con símbolos alquímicos que Roy había estado pidiendo durante el último par de días—, por fin pude encontrar tu par extra de guantes; tuve que desvalijar tu armario para encontrarlos, espero que no te importe.

Roy se tensó y miró los guantes que Maes le ofrecía, y su rostro palideció ligeramente mientras, con un suave gemido, le arrancaba los guantes de la mano a Maes, y los presionaba contra su rostro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Dios mío... —susurró Roy, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, llenándose del sulfuroso y rocoso olor de la tela de ignición— ¿Qué no hubiera dado por tenerlos hace un mes...? Mis guantes fue lo primero que me quitaron... me los quitaron incluso antes de quitarme el arma.

Maes lo observó con incomodidad, no muy seguro de si esa era una buena reacción: Roy había estado preguntando por sus guantes una y otra vez durante días, pero luego de una terrible pesadilla el día anterior, había demandado que le entregara sus guantes de una buena vez. Maes había entendido que los guantes harían que Roy se sintiera a salvo y más seguro, pero nunca había esperado que reaccionara de la manera tan necesitada como el Coronel estaba reaccionando en ese momento... Esto le recordó a Maes la reacción de un drogadicto que había obtenido una dosis de su tan esperada droga luego de haber pasado días enteros de desintoxicación.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso...? —preguntó Maes, sabiendo de antemano cuál sería la respuesta automática de Roy.

—No.

Roy no la había dicho nada acerca de su experiencia a Maes o, de hecho, a alguien más; parecía que ser que sus frases más usadas eran "_No quiero hablar de eso_", y "_No me toques_". Maes siempre se ofrecía a escucharlo y a prestar su hombro –y siempre lo haría- a Roy, pero el herido Coronel se rehusaría a ambas cosas, y elegiría entre enfadarse, o ignorar a Maes por completo.

Roy nunca había sido una persona que hablara mucho, pero su nueva costumbre de permanecer en silencio era un tanto desesperante; incluso, cuando su personal había venido a visitarlo el día anterior, no había hablado mucho, era como si realmente no supiera qué decir. Todos habían intentado hacer que se les uniera a la conversación, pero Roy solo había estado mirándose las manos incómodamente, deseando que se fueran lo antes posible; Maes había captado la indirecta y había hecho que todos salieran de la habitación por un rato. Hawkeye –por lo que Maes había notado-, parecía realmente perturbada debido a la experiencia... y, de hecho, Havoc había dejado la habitación durante la vista para pararse en el pasillo debido a que no quería que su superior lo viera llorando.

Cuando le había preguntado más tarde acerca de la visita, Roy se negó a hablar de eso.

Maes sentía que Roy realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de lo que había sucedido, aunque no necesariamente tenía que ser Maes el que escuchara; ese tipo de cosas no pasaban muy a menudo, pero algunas veces, Roy había dejado escapar algunas cosas subconscientemente acerca de su encarcelamiento. El día antes de ayer, Maes estaba intentando hacer que Roy comiera algo, ya que desde que había despertado no había sido capaz de comer nada excepto por un poco de agua; cuando Roy se rehusó a comer el filete que le habían llevado, Maes le preguntó el por qué.

—No comeré carne —le dijo Roy, sus ojos atormentados y llenos de sufrimiento.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Nos alimentaron con el Soldado Brannon; él había sido asesinado ese mismo día, y vi... y vi cuando se lo llevaron a una esquina donde los demás hombres no podían ver nada, y lo descuartizaron. Les dieron esa carne a mis hombres... y ellos no habían comido en más de una semana, y... y no tuve el corazón para decirles qué era... —entonces, Roy había mirado a Maes con desesperación, como si quisiera que él entendiera lo que le decía— Cuando me rehusé a comerla, ellos... ellos me obligaron... Vomité, pero mis hombres se estaban muriendo de hambre, Maes... No podía decirles lo que era... Por favor, Maes, no le digas a Beal.

Maes se había quedado mudo de la impresión, mirando a Roy con horror y asco; y pareciera que Roy se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, porque se giró rápidamente, viéndose profundamente avergonzado y enfermo debido a sus propias palabras.

—No quiero hablar de eso —gruñó Roy secamente, enfocando su mirada en lo que sea que hubiese afuera de la ventana—, solo quiero que alejes esa maldita cosa de mí.

Hubo unas cuantas veces que Roy se había exaltado de esa manera desde ese entonces, y Maes veía las incoherentes expulsiones de información por parte de Roy como una señal de que éste necesitaba dejar salir todas esas emociones reprimidas; era algo que se le estaba escapando lentamente como si fuese un fluido drenando de una herida infectada... lo que él necesitaba era abrir la herida nuevamente, y deshacerse de toda la pestilente pus de una buena vez, aunque fuese sumamente doloroso hacer eso.

Maes suspiró y apretó los dientes, tal vez solo necesitaba más tiempo.

Roy sostuvo sus guantes contra sus labios durante unos instantes más, luego observó sus manos como si estuviera a punto de deslizar los guantes sobre ellas; más sin embargo, se detuvo, entendiendo que las férulas que tenía en sus dedos fracturados eran demasiado abultadas como para que pudieran entrar en su estrecho guante. Una expresión repentina de pánico surcó el rostro de Roy, pero lo detuvo rápidamente y se conformó solo con frotar sus dedos medio y pulgar bajo la tela.

Antes de que Maes pudiera pensar que había un peligro potencial, Roy chasqueó sus dedos. Un abrasador torrente de luz se lanzó hacia adelante como un rayo anaranjado y rojo, golpeando los pies de la cama, y prendiéndose en llamas inmediatamente; Maes saltó profiriendo un murmullo espantado, pero Roy se sentó allí, quieto como una estatua, observando cómo las llamas danzaban y consumían el lugar, abriéndose paso hacia sí mismo, mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de la tan soñada calma que anhelaba.

Maes tomó la equina de la manta del hospital, y la lanzó sobre el pequeño incendio, presionando la tela contra para detener las voraces llamas; una de las carbonizadas esquinas de la manta quemó la palma de la mano de Maes, que se echó para atrás con un siseo, pero luego se acercó nuevamente a la humeante tela para palmearla y asegurarse que el incendio estuviera completamente extinto.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Roy? —vociferó Maes, girándose hacia él— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Roy lo observó fijamente, sus ojos se habían abierto desmesuradamente debido al shock, era como si no pudiera entender lo que acababa de suceder.

—Yo... Yo-yo no lo sé—tartamudeó finalmente, luciendo un tanto perdido, y un poco más que asustado—, solo necesitaba hacerlo. Lo siento...

Maes observó a su amigo mientras su corazón se comprimía dolorosamente en su pecho; las palabras de Beal resonaron de repente en su cabeza, llenándolo con horrorosa sensación de tristeza... No. No, Roy no estaba demente, estaba estresado, y enfermo, y en constante dolor, aún incluso con las drogas... Y esos calmantes que alteraban su estado mental... pero estaba bien... Beal no sabía de lo que estaba hablando...

...Pero si Maes realmente estaba tan convencido de que Beal estaba equivocado... ¿por qué le dolía tanto ver a Roy actuando de esa manera...?

—Está bien, Roy... —dijo Maes con tono áspero, intentando hablar luego de la repentina opresión que sentía en la garganta— No quería gritarte, pero pudiste haberte hecho daño, tal vez deba llevarme los guantes...

— ¡No! —dijo Roy inmediatamente, su tono de voz se alzó con pánico— No, déjame tenerlos... Por favor, Maes, no lo volveré a hacer.

Por Dios, era como escuchar a un niño... Maes abrió su boca para hablar, pero la cerró nuevamente, su visión se empañó y tuvo que pestañear rápidamente para recuperarse de su repentino brote emocional antes de que Roy pudiera notarlo.

—Está bien, está bien... puedes quedártelos, Roy —convino Maes turbiamente, girando su cabeza hacia otro lugar para poderse quitar las lágrimas de los ojos; Roy se relajó ligeramente y presionó los guantes contra su boca de nuevo, mientras su rostro tomaba una expresión perturbada.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio entre ambos, las mantas aún humeantes enviaban columnas de humo perezosamente hacia el techo, opacando el silente lugar con un cáustico tono grisáceo, y haciendo que las gargantas de ambos hombres escocieran; cuando Roy decidió hablar nuevamente, su voz era tan solo un susurro ronco y apagado debido a los guantes:

—Quiero salir de este maldito hospital, Maes... Creo que le está haciendo algo raro a mi cabeza.

Maes asintió, pero no confiaba en sí mismo para poder hablar: así que Roy estaba consciente de cuán desequilibrado estaba... Eso era algo bueno, ¿verdad? ¿No había un adagio que rezaba que "_los que realmente estaban dementes, no sabían que estaban dementes_"? Si Roy lo reconocía, e incluso se sentía avergonzado y horrorizado debido a su inestabilidad mental, ¿no significaba eso que no estaba tan demente? Tal vez solo se trataba de la estancia en el hospital la que estaba causando estragos en la mente de Roy... una vez que saliera, probablemente, él estaría bien...

—Voy a traer a Carol para que cambie tus sábanas —dijo Maes sin mucha convicción luego de unos segundos, señalando vagamente al humeante lío de telas a los pies de la cama de Roy—, regresaré enseguida.

El tembloroso Mayor se giró para dejar la habitación, queriendo alejarse repentinamente de Roy, aunque solo fuera por unos instantes.

— ¿...Maes?

— ¿Sí, amigo? —preguntó Maes incómodamente, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta y mirando a Roy por encima de su hombro.

Roy no dijo nada por un momento, pero su mirada era tan perturbadoramente intensa, que el corazón de Maes se estremeció... Pero entonces, Roy negó con su cabeza y observó nuevamente el montón de mantas arruinadas.

—...No es nada, olvídalo.

Maes se detuvo por varios segundos, considerando quedarse con él, pero luego se giró y salió por la puerta de la habitación sin decir una palabra más; estaba apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza, que sus dientes dolían, y las lágrimas que antes habían empañado sus ojos habían regresado totalmente, casi obscureciendo su visión mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Trastabillando ciegamente y con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, y su mente hecha pedazos, Maes casi se lanzó sobre Beal antes de que se diera cuenta que el hombre se había acercado a él.

— ¿Mayor...? —preguntó Beal con la voz llena de preocupación— ¿Qué sucede?

Maes se detuvo y se secó los ojos, agitando la cabeza: —Estabas en lo correcto... Por Dios, Beal... Creo que ya lo sabía desde hace un tiempo, pero... ¡Maldición, no podía aceptarlo! Escuché las cosas que dijiste... —el abrumado Mayor comenzó a divagar mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire— Incluso la forma en que me miró cuando salía de la habitación hace un momento... había locura en esos ojos, Beal... Él no está bien...

—...Lo siento mucho, Mayor... —susurró Beal, apretando el hombro de Maes fuertemente.

— ¡Y ni siquiera va a hablar conmigo! —se lamentó Maes cubriéndose el rostro con una mano— ¿Cómo se supone que voy a ayudarlo si ni siquiera confía en mí? Si tan solo me dijera que es lo que sucede en su mente, tal vez podría ayudarlo a recuperarse de alguna manera...

Beal suspiró y apretó con más fuerza el hombro de Maes. —Si realmente quiere saberlo... Si cree que saber lo ayudará a entenderlo mejor... Le diré todo lo que sucedió en Lior —dijo dubitativamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, y observando a Maes con sus ojos color marrón.

Maes lo observó atentamente: el Mayor sabía que la mayoría de los soldados sobrevivientes, hasta ahora, se habían rehusado a decir muchas cosas en consideración a las experiencias vividas en Lior, y Beal había sido el que mayor silencio había mantenido; el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a divulgar sus pesadillas a Maes por el bien de la cordura de Roy, era abrumadoramente conmovedor.

—Dime todo lo que sepas —dijo Maes roncamente.

**-o-**

**Notas de la Traductora: Sí, ya lo sé, me desaparecí durante mucho tiempo y... *esquiva una roca que iba directamente hacia su cabeza***

**¿Tenemos que recurrir a la violencia? **

**Sí, ya sé que el capítulo es un poco corto, y algunos deben estar diciendo "****_¿Por qué demonios se tomó tanto tiempo traduciendo un capítulo tan corto?_****", y la respuesta es simple, mis queridos y apreciados lectores: estoy estudiando LEYES, por todos los demonios del Averno juntos, LEYES... ¿Saben lo tedioso que es estudiar LEYES?**

**Sí, es muy tedioso, así que entre muchos decretos y resoluciones, parciales y actividades, talleres y trabajos escritos, no había podido terminar de traducir este capítulo completamente.**

**Son exactamente las 2:12 de la madrugada del Primero de Mayo (oigan, ¿no es gracioso que hoy sea el día del trabajo? xD), y acabo de terminar con la traducción, así que espero disfruten este capítulo, y espero –y aspiro- poder traerles muy pronto el capítulo 7 ^^**

******Se despide,****  
><strong>**Yuzuki Kuro :3**


	7. Demasiada Sangre

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Demasiada Sangre<strong>

Beal se reclinó en su cama de hospital, y Maes se sentó cerca a él en una de las rígidas sillas de madera que pertenecían al lugar, a la vez que se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Maes sabía que Beal se estaba comenzando a arrepentir del ofrecimiento que le había hecho de decirle todo lo que había sucedido en Lior, pero... Dios, alguien tenía que decirlo; hasta el momento, ninguno de los altos mandos militares había preguntado mucho acerca de lo que había sucedido, pero Maes sabía que un reporte completo debía ser entregado pronto, y que ambos –Beal y el Coronel- eran los candidatos para dar aquél reporte.

Para ser honestos, Beal dejó en claro que no tenía mucho qué decirle al Führer y a su comitiva, además de '_ustedes lo arruinaron todo, y espero que se pudran en el infierno_'.

—No había ninguna razón para que interviniéramos de tal manera, no estábamos preparados, y éramos muy pocos... fue un error, pero los altos mandos jamás lo admitirán —comenzó a decir Beal, su tono de voz era increíblemente tenebroso—. Supimos inmediatamente al llegar allí que necesitábamos refuerzos, y el Coronel los pedía a diario... pero jamás llegaron; el Coronel pretendía que todo estaba bien, nunca mostraba ningún signo de duda en frente de sus hombres, pero él lo sabía, él sabía que fallaríamos, pero jamás lo demostró. Comenzamos a presionar, e dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con nuestra misión.

—Lo hicimos bien la primera semana, o eso creíamos: algunos de los insurgentes se rindieron, pensando que probablemente éramos el primer pelotón de soldados que enviaban después de que el ejército del General Hakuro migrara hacia el norte, pero luego de un tiempo, la gente de Lior comenzaron a darse cuenta que estábamos solos, y pobremente equipados como para poder reprimirlos. Un hombre llamado Jenkins comandó a su gente contra nosotros... y fue entonces que todo comenzó a salir mal.

—Perdimos a quince hombre el primer días, y luego diez más fueron capturados; el Coronel hizo un último intento de pedir refuerzos, pero ellos se negaron a ir. Así que, entendiendo que ya habíamos perdido, el Coronel reunió a los hombres que quedaban, y nos dijo que escapáramos en cuanto pudiéramos; luego se giró y caminó directamente hacia el enemigo, con sus hombres echados hacia atrás, y la cabeza erguida mientras negociaba los términos de su rendición.

—Después de horas de debate, Mustang solo pudo asegurar la libertad de aquellos diez hombres que habían sido capturados días antes... aunque a pesar de lo prometido, solo seis de ellos pudieron regresar... No creo que el Coronel lo sepa, pero tampoco es que quisiera decírselo... Algunos de nosotros escapamos para escondernos dentro de la ciudad, los guardias de la frontera de Lior ya habían sido avisados de dejarnos ir, pero la ciudad es un gran lugar, con muchos lugares dónde esconderse. Estoy seguro que usted lo sabe debido a la misión de rescate; la mayoría de las tropas sobrevivientes estaban escondidas en la ciudad, justo bajo las narices de Jenkins... pero, estábamos tan diezmados que lo único que pudimos hacer fue esperar.

—Sin embargo, luego de unos días, no podía soportarlo más tiempo; como el siguiente oficial al mando, el Coronel me dejó comandando a los soldados, así que reuní algunos voluntarios para atacar el auditorio donde ellos lo mantenían apresado. De los treinta hombres que quedaban, solo doce de ellos quisieron venir... Creo que no puedo culparlos, la mayoría eran soldados de apenas veinte años, eran los soldados con menos experiencia con los que haya trabajado... y estaban asustados. Además, hubiera sido mucho más fácil escabullirnos a los trece, que a los treinta que quedábamos.

—Nos adentramos en el edificio sin mucha dificultad, y de hecho conseguimos matar a un buen número de los secuaces de Jenkins... pero no fue suficiente; nuestro ejército de trece personas fue reducido a ocho, y entonces fuimos capturados junto a nuestro comandante.

El Coronel Mustang estaba realmente enfadado cuando se enteró de lo que habíamos hecho, ya había sido golpeado violentamente por esos imbéciles, pero aún tenía la energía suficiente para decirnos lo estúpidos que éramos por intentar salvarlo; jamás lo había visto tan enojado... tenía los brazos amarrados por encima de su cabeza, la sangre salía de su boca, y sus ojos brillaban con enojo mientras nos gritaba... En ese momento, mis hombres y yo estábamos más asustados por él, que por nuestros captores...

Beal divagó mientras sonreía amargamente; Maes asintió con afabilidad: Roy podía ser bastante intimidante cuando se enojaba.

—Los otros hombres y yo —continuó Beal luego de una pausa— fuimos encadenados a la pared más alejada del auditorio, para que así no pudiéramos ver al Coronel, o lo que le estaban haciendo; aunque eso no impedía que pudiéramos escuchar –la acústica de ese lugar era bastante impresionante-, y puedo decirle que jamás imploró por su vida, o pidió que se detuvieran... de hecho, algunas veces pidió que lo golpearan con más fuerza, diciendo que sentía lástima por ellos. Incluso cuando estaba sangrando profusamente, y estaba a penas consciente, él los provocaba, incitándolos y actuando como si él fuera el que controlara la situación; al principio, parecía que no le molestaba en absoluto lo de la tortura... y aunque estuviera gimiendo de dolor, aún hacía bromas a las expensas de Jenkins, y criticaba los métodos de tortura de éste.

—Sin embargo, luego de las primeras semanas, todos podíamos ver que el Coronel estaba perdiendo su toque; el dolor se había apoderado de él, había sido privado de comida y horas de sueño, y era golpeado constantemente las veinticuatro horas del día, pero... jamás se rindió, jamás les entregó la información que tanto pedían, sin importar lo mucho que lo lastimaran. Fue entonces cuando Jenkins comenzó a volverse más... creativo durante sus interrogatorios.

—Jenkins comenzó a jugar psicológicamente con el Coronel... él le hacía preguntas y le daba dos opciones a Mustang: tenía que escoger entre responder lo que le estaban preguntando, o firmar la sentencia de muerte de uno de sus hombres; el pequeño Soldado Zane fue el primero en morir... y eso lastimó demasiado al Coronel... Dios, eso lo hirió profundamente; podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que se odiaba a sí mismo por dejar que Jenkins le volara los sesos al muchacho... pero él sabía que era la decisión correcta. Ninguno de nosotros lo culpó jamás por eso, por dejar que nos asesinaran... ni siquiera cuando el Soldado Hurst le dijo que era un honor haberos seguido todo este tiempo, antes de que el Coronel permitiera que Jenkins le disparara... Pero ver morir a sus hombres fue lo que quebró finalmente a Mustang... y Jenkins lo sabía.

—Jenkins le dijo que él era un asesino, un pecador por dejar que sus propios hombres murieran... le dijo que mantener la boca cerrada en vez de salvar a sus camaradas era degradante, e imperdonable... y creo que Mustang le creyó, creo que le sigue creyendo.

—Como dije antes, él jamás rogó por su propia vida... pero imploró por las nuestras. Ellos habían encontrado su debilidad y lo sabían; usándonos, eventualmente harían que él hablara. Jenkins y sus cómplices asesinaran a algunos de nosotros, pero una vez que entendieron que torturarnos era el método más efectivo de torturar al Coronel, comenzaron a hacer eso...

Beal miró hacia el muñón vendado que solía ser su mano, y rió por lo bajo amargamente. —Después de que arruinaran mi mano y nos dejaron solos, el Coronel se disculpó una y otra vez... Recuerdo que ese día lo habían golpeado bastante –de hecho, creo que ese fue el día en que le rompieron la pierna-, el Coronel había gritado por horas después de que le rompieran la pierna, y aún así había encontrado la fuerza para seguir disculpándose conmigo porque había permitido que yo perdiera un par de dedos; estaba bastante afectado para ese momento, y dudo que incluso pueda recordar lo que sucedió... pero, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que lo seguiría para siempre, hasta los confines del universo, incluso hasta el mismísimo infierno, si allí era a dónde pertenecía. Él siempre será mi comandante.

Maes sonrió cálidamente, sintiendo empatía por el fuerte y fraternal amor que Beal sentía por Roy; pero entonces, el rostro de Beal se oscureció nuevamente, y apartó sus ojos de su mano perdida, observando repentinamente a Maes con mirada intensa.

—El Coronel comenzó a deteriorarse rápidamente después de eso... pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de su propio mundo, recitando esos malditos elementos mientras lo torturaban, pero puedo asegurar que su estado estaba empeorando rápidamente; durante todo ese tiempo en el auditorio, el Coronel casi nunca forcejeaba, o atacaba físicamente a nuestros captores, escogiendo utilizar sus irónicos comentarios en vez de su mermada fuerza... Pero un día, poco antes de que nos liberara, él solo... enloqueció. Jenkins estaba inclinado cerca de él, insultándolo y exigiendo que le diera información –como siempre lo hacía-, cuando el Coronel se precipitó hacia el frente y...

— ¿Y qué? —lo instó Maes, desconcertado por la expresión perturbada y, aun así, entretenida que se abrió paso por los rasgos faciales de Beal.

—Lo mordió. Con mucha fuerza. Quiero decir, estaba pegado al rostro de Jenkins como si fuera un Bulldog; se necesitaron tres hombres para quitarle de encima a Mustang, y para ese momento el Coronel ya le había quitado un buen pedazo de carne del rostro de Jenkins. Algunas partes de la nariz y el labio superior de Jenkins fueron arrancadas por completo... Estoy seguro que lo debió haber visto la fotografía en el informe...

Era cierto, Maes había visto las fotografías del día del arresto de Dahveed Jenkins en los periódicos, y se había preguntado vagamente que le había pasado al hombre para tener esas horribles heridas faciales... y ahora, sabiendo que había sido Roy en un ataque de ira, el corazón de Maes celebró con un enfermizo tipo de satisfacción.

—Buen trabajo, Roy —murmuró Maes impresionado.

—La mejor parte fue cuando el Coronel escupió los trozos molidos de carne en el rostro de Jenkins, y le dijo que se jodiera; de hecho, uno de nuestros hombres se rió de eso... pero entonces Jenkins se giró hacia él, y le disparó inmediatamente. Solo Lindor, Jordan y yo quedamos entonces.

Beal suspiró de repente, y se recostó de nuevo en la cama de hospital, las blanquecinas sábanas emitieron un susurro mientras se movía. —Aunque fue muy satisfactorio verlo hacer eso... verlo luchar y, de hecho, haberle dejado una marca inolvidable a ese bastardo... Creo que todos desearon que no lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Maes incrédulo— Ese monstruo se merecía eso, y más.

Beal miró hacia donde se antigua mano debería estar, todas las huellas de su anterior humor negro habían desaparecido de repente. —Eso hizo que Jenkins se enfadara de verdad; si el Coronel no lo hubiese mordido, no creo que Jenkins hubiera ido tan lejos como lo hizo... Luego de que Jenkins se vendara el rostro, y de que detuviera la mayor parte de la hemorragia, regresó y pateó la pierna rota del Coronel; Mustang gritó, aunque su voz fue ahogada por una venda que alguien le había puesto en la boca para evitar que mordiera nuevamente a alguno de ellos. Jenkins se agachó y agarró un puñado del cabello de Mustang, halando fuertemente su cabeza y llevándola cerca suyo para decirle '_¿Quieres jugar rudo? Entonces juguemos rudo._'

Beal se detuvo de nuevo, luciendo incómodo de repente.

—No creo que debe estar diciéndole esto... —dijo finalmente, su voz era suave y profundamente perturbadora.

Maes se inclinó hacia adelante ligeramente en su silla, y presionó sus labios pensativamente contra su puño cerrado, intentando escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente; sabía a dónde les estaba llevando esta parte de la historia, y sus adentros se revolvieron de solo tener que pensar en ello.

—El doctor me dijo que Roy había... había sido violado... violentamente... —dijo Maes sosegadamente.

Beal lo observó durante unos minutos para luego mirar hacia otro lugar nuevamente. —No hay palabras que puedan describir lo que le hicieron. Creo que Jenkins se había rendido para ese momento en cuanto a obtener información del Coronel, y solo quería hacerlo sufrir; derribó a Mustang y... le hizo cosas. El Coronel forcejeó fuertemente con él, maldiciendo y gritando a través de la mordaza que le habían colocado; al principio, pienso que él no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo... pero entonces, el dolor y la humillación de saber que sus hombres estaban observando debió haber hecho estragos en él, porque su rostro dejó de mostrar emoción alguna, y podía escucharlo enlistar los elementos químicos nuevamente, regresando a desesperado trance mientras era desgarrado y destruido.

—Cuando Jenkins terminó, le pasó el Coronel a otro de sus hombres y luego él... él también... lo hizo... y entonces el hombre se lo pasó a alguien más... Esos bastardos tomaban turnos con él, violándolo brutalmente una y otra vez hasta que el Coronel se desmayó debido al dolor y a la pérdida de sangre... Quiero decir, a veces escuchas ese tipo de cosas pero hasta que no las ves por ti mismo... Fue tan violento... había demasiada sangre...

La vos del Teniente se quebró repentinamente, mientras intentaba deshacerse rápidamente de la pena y el horror que inundaban sus ojos. Había permanecido admirablemente estoico hasta este punto mientras relataba terrible narración, pero ahora estaba luchando fuertemente para mantener la compostura.

—Probablemente hubiese sido mejor que Mustang no luchara con tanta fuerza cuando comenzó —espetó Beal luego de unos instantes—pero eso era... simplemente estaba mal. Estaba realmente mal. Sangraba demasiado... Pensé que lo habían asesinado, lo lanzaron a un lado, a una esquina y lo dejaron allí cuando acabaron de hacerle lo que le hicieron; no se movía, no hacía ningún sonido, y un charco de sangre se estaba agrandando a su alrededor rápidamente... y no había n-nada que pudiéramos hacer por él. Un gran parte de mi deseaba que se hubiera desangrado hasta morir, porque cualquier cosa habría sido mejor para él que volver a pasar por eso...

—Pero entonces, volvió a suceder. Volvió a suceder todos los días... a veces más de una sola vez. No había límites para la crueldad de Jenkins; esto continuó de esta manera por más de una semana, y para hacia el final el Coronel... Dios, estaba tan destrozado, Mayor... No tiene ni idea... Incluso ya no nos miraba, tan solo yacía allí, enlistando los elementos tras la mordaza que tenía, a veces lo hacía durante horas en el mismo día. Parecía estar tan alejado de la realidad que Jenkins ni siquiera se molestaba en atarlo a la silla nuevamente, solo lo dejaba en el suelo con las manos amarradas; no era como si se fuera a levantar de allí y huir... Jenkins y sus hombres se confiaron tanto de su condición, que dejaron de vigilarnos todo el tiempo y, de hecho, tuvimos un poco de tiempo para hablar entre nosotros ahora que nuestras conversaciones no estaban siendo escuchadas todo el tiempo.

—Luego de una ronda de violación particularmente mala por parte de los hombres de Jenkins, nos dejaron solos. Habían usado... habían usado botellas vacías de alcohol en el Coronel en algún momento, luego habían roto una de las botellas y habían arrastrado su rostro sobre los cristales rotos; el Coronel aún estaba tendido junto a los cristales, pero luego de que se fueran, levantó su cabeza y no miró por primera vez en varios días. No dijo nada debido a la venda que tenía en la boca, sin embargo en sus ojos apareció repentinamente una chispa que contrataba notoriamente con las oscuras líneas de sangre que fluían por su rostro; al principio pensamos que había perdido completamente la cabeza, ya que se giró nuevamente para que su rostro tocara nuevamente el cristal roto, e intentó recoger un trozo del cristal con sus dientes. Era difícil ya que la venda en la boca se lo impedía, pero finalmente se las arregló para tomar una pieza a través de la tela.

—Mientras lo observábamos, Mustang se arrastró hacia nosotros centímetro a centímetro... tan solo eran cinco yardas de distancia **(1)**, tal vez era menos, pero parecía que fueran millas **(2)**. Y para empeorar las cosas, el trozo de cristal se le caía a cada rato, por lo que tenía que detenerse para levantarlo nuevamente cada cinco segundos; para el momento en que finalmente llegó a nosotros, estaba completamente exhausto y prácticamente se atragantaba en su propia agonía, pero sus ojos aún tenían ese brillo y lucían animados.

—Con un poco de dolorosa dificultad que le hicieron jadear y lamentarse por unos momentos, Mustang se impulsó débilmente hasta sentarse, para quedar justamente a mi lado; con el trozo de cristal firmemente sostenido entre sus dientes, comenzó a dibujar símbolos en el muro. Casi inmediatamente, sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, y mi corazón dio un vuelco: era Alquimia; Jenkins y sus hombres se habían vuelto tan arrogantes, y habían dejado al Coronel sin restricción alguna y con todas las herramientas necesarias para crear un círculo... era como si el Coronel hubiese estado esperando por este momento; parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, como si lo hubiera planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Le tomó mucho tiempo, pero cuando finalmente terminó de dibujar, presionó su frente contra el círculo, y por unos instantes emitió un brillo blanquecino; el muro tras de mi cedió, y por poco caigo a través del agujero que había quedado allí. Nuestras cadenas, que habían sido fijadas al muro, parecieron disolverse en el punto en el que se encontraban con la pared, liberándonos. Jordan se rió, Lindor sonrió débilmente en su estado de demencia debido a las horribles heridas que tenía desde hacía varios días atrás; yo me acerqué a él y le quité la venda que el Coronel tenía en la boca.

'_Salgan de aquí'_, dijo él con tono áspero, su voz aún era ronca debido a todos sus gritos.

'_¡Sí, señor!'_, dije rápidamente, ayudándolo a levantarse, pero se apartó de mi diciendo:

'_Déjame, tú y Jordan tomen a Lindor y váyanse.'_

—Comencé a discutir con él, pero un ruido en el otro lado de la habitación nos alertaron y nos hicieron recordar que nuestros captores estaban regresando. Frenéticamente, Mustang nos dijo de nuevo que saliéramos, el miedo era evidente en su voz; dijo que tenía que cerrar el agujero en la pared luego de que saliéramos, de otra manera Jenkins podría seguirnos... y si no nos íbamos en ese mismo instante, no tendría el tiempo suficiente para cerrar el agujero antes de que nos descubrieran. Sabiendo que tenía la razón, Jordan y yo cargamos a Lindor a través de la pared –que ahora podíamos ver abierta, ya que se veía el cielo nocturno-, y le dije que volveríamos por él... sin importar qué.

Maes se inclinó hacia el frente y apretó el brazo de Beal cálidamente, sintiendo sus evidentes pensamientos de culpa. Beal lo favoreció con una sonrisa triste y continuó.

—El Coronel cerró el agujero rápidamente tras nosotros; justo a tiempo también, ya que podíamos escuchar a los hombres hablando apresuradamente dentro del lugar, acercándose a Mustang. Nos quedamos perfectamente quietos en nuestro escondite, atemorizados de que pudiesen oírnos si nos movíamos; en su afán por cerrar el agujero, Mustang había dejado una grieta entre la roca, así que miré fijamente a través de éste, intentando ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Jenkins y sus hombres estaban muy agitados, gritándose unos a otros acerca de algo que, en un principio, no podía entender; a medida que escuchábamos, lentamente comenzamos a darnos cuenta que todos estaban preocupados, hablando acerca de un ejército que se aproximaba a la ciudad...

La sonrisa de Beal se ensanchó un poco a la vez que observaba a Maes, una intensa gratitud se irradiaba en sus ojos hacia el Mayor, haciéndolo lucir diez años menos.

—Los exploradores de Jenkins habían divisado a su equipo de rescate, y al ejército del Brigadier General Shanks, estaban acabados, y lo sabían; todos rugieron y se gritaron entre ellos, hablando acerca de huir de la ciudad, o solo rendirse de inmediato... pero Mustang los interrumpió.

—Se estaba riendo.

—Se estaba riendo tan fuerte que se atragantó con su propia sangre, pero aun así, no se detenía; era un sonido fuerte, agudo, penetrante, y completamente antinatural... y escucharlo venir de Mustang... era indescriptiblemente aterrador. Incluso los hombres de Jenkins lucían desconcertados por ello. Y entonces... se dieron cuenta que Jordan, Lindor y yo habíamos escapado...

—Jenkins levantó al Coronel por el cuello, y luego lo lanzó contra la pared, demandando saber dónde estábamos; Mustang tan solo continuó riéndose, incluso con la mano de Jenkins aplastando su cuello, y luego dijo '_Estás muerto... ya está muerto, maldito bastardo..._'. Mustang le dijo que lo más probable era que los dos soldados y yo ya nos habríamos encontrado con los refuerzos, y que les estábamos diciendo dónde podrían encontrar a Jenkins y a sus seguidores; incluso en ese momento, Mustang era increíblemente manipulador, vio el miedo en los ojos de Jenkins, y se regocijó de éste, explotando y riéndose estruendosamente cuando lo vio intensificarse. Estoy seguro que el Coronel sabía que aún estábamos escuchando, congelados en nuestros lugares al otro lado del muro, pero no podíamos asegurar que Jenkins se haya creído completamente su mentira.

—El horror en el rostro de ese maldito era una intensa recompensa, sabía que aunque asesinara a Mustang en ese mismo instante, había perdido... Aterrorizado y enfurecido, Jenkins arrojó al Coronel al suelo y solo... se lanzó contra él. En realidad, no podíamos ver al Coronel a través de la grieta, pero podíamos escuchar... Mustang aún se estaba riendo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba gritando... jadeando y maldiciendo hasta que le colocaron nuevamente la venda en la boca. Vi la sangre de Mustang volando por doquier, salpicando el rostro de Jenkins, empapando sus arruinados labios con ese rojo carmesí... y tuve que girarme para no seguir viendo. No podía seguir viéndolo, sabía que si Jordan y yo no sacábamos a Lindor en ese mismo instante de allí, iba a devolverme a ese lugar para intentar salvar a Mustang de nuevo...

—Así que, le di la espalda y nos fuimos, pretendiendo que no podíamos escuchar lo que le estaban haciendo; nos escondimos en uno de los edificios abandonados y esperamos a que su compañía militar llegara, Mayor... y ya sabe el resto. Jordan y yo regresamos por él luego de que Jenkins y sus hombres hubieran huido... pero estaba tan ido... No creo que haya tenido siquiera una oportunidad y... y Jordan estaba histérico, y Lindor estaba empeorando tan rápido... no hubo nada que pudiera hacer por él...

Beal se quebró, intentando tragarse la profunda culpa angustiada que se cernía sobre sí mismo.

—Estabas siguiendo órdenes, Beal —dijo Maes gentilmente, luchando valientemente contra el dolor que le invadía el cuerpo—, estoy seguro que él no te culpa...

Maes se mordió el labio y permitió que el silencio predominara en la habitación, compartiendo con Beal la tristeza, y los sentimientos de impotencia que habían sido desenterrados junto a su narración. Los dos hombres no hablaron por unos cuantos instantes, sin embargo luego de un rato, Beal negó con un movimiento de su cabeza:

—Probablemente haya más cosas que yo no sepa, como dije antes, a veces no podíamos verlo... pero él jamás dijo nada. Espero que todos lo sepan: él nunca filtró algún tipo de información, ni sobre el país, ni acerca del Führer... ni siquiera acerca del chico del que siempre hablaban... Debió haber sido alguna especie de código.

Maes ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado pensativamente. —Lo más probable es que estuvieran hablando acerca de Edward Elric.

— ¿El Alquimista de Acero? ¿Por qué era tan buscado por la gente de Lior?

—Es una larga historia —suspiró Maes finalmente—. ¿Le preguntaron a Roy acerca de él muchas veces?

Beal asintió lentamente. —Sí, todo el tiempo, más que cualquier otra cosa. Más vale que ese niño esté agradecido después de todo lo que el Coronel tuvo que pasar para mantenerlo fuera del alcance de Jenkins.

Maes asintió y se permitió sentir una punzada de enojo hacia Edward. Ed aún no había ido a visitar a Roy... bueno, no desde que estaba completamente consciente. Roy había preguntado acerca del bienestar del chico casi todos los días desde que había despertado, aún medio convencido de que Edward estaba muerto... ¿y Ed no había tenido siquiera la decencia de hacer una llamada?

El Mayor se tragó ira: él y Ed iban a necesitar una larga conversación dentro de poco. Maes se obligó a volver a la realidad, y regresó su atención al Teniente.

—Gracias, Beal... —dijo Maes finalmente, poniéndose de pie; había intentado escuchar la historia como si fuera otro reporte de un subordinado... pero aun así, era mucho para comprender de inmediato. Fríamente, archivó a un lado de su mente toda la información que acababa de obtener para poder pensar luego en todos los horrores vividos, se enderezó ofreciéndole la mano izquierda a Beal para que la estrechara; Beal dudó por un instante antes de apretar la mano de Maes cálidamente.

Ambos dijeron sus despedidas –los dos hombres tornándose muy profesionales de repente, cada uno pretendiendo valientemente que no estaban al borde del llanto-, y tomaron caminos diferentes.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>Como ya saben, el sistema métrico usado en Latinoamérica es distinto al que se usa en los Estados Unidos y otros países del mundo (volvemos con el condenado sistema métrico, genial, ¿no? xD); por tanto, decidí traducirlo literalmente, tal y como aparece en el FF original, lo que significa que esa cifra sería convertida en, aproximadamente, 4,572 metros (acerquemos la cifra lo más posible a cinco metro ^^).

**(2) **¡El Sistema Métrico nos invade! ¡Auxilio!... Allí está, les presento a mi alter-ego alarmista, se alborota en casos de terrorismo, accidentes, catástrofes naturales, y demás... Pobre, tendré que llevarlo con el Psiquiatra u.u

El caso es, y retomando el hilo conductor de la historia, una Milla equivale a 1.609 metros, lo que en términos más prácticos y menos físico-matemáticos, vendría siendo poco más de kilómetro y medio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Traductora: Sí, ya lo sé, me desaparecí durante demasiado (¿Existe algún otro término que designe una gran cantidad de tiempo?) tiempo y... ¡Ah, Granada! *por suerte el seguro de la granada no había sido removido*<strong>

**¿Tenemos que recurrir a la violencia? *¡Sí! —dice una vocecilla del más allá* ¡Genial! Ahora, el más allá también me quiere muerta u.u**

**Sí, ya sé que me demoré eternidades traduciendo este pequeño capítulo, pero, ¿recuerdan que les había dicho que estaba estudiando leyes? Bueno, ahora sumen a eso una sobredosis de cursos de inglés de negocios, y call center :$ Tedioso, ¿no es así? ¿Pero qué se le puede hacer? Ahora tengo clases hasta en la sopa, tengo clases de día, clases de noche, clases los sábados, reuniones los domingos... En fin, lo siento mucho, queridos lectores.**

**Son las 2:15 de la madrugada del 23 de Septiembre (okay, esto está raro, siempre termino actualizando un poco más tarde de las 2:10 de la madrugada), y acabo de terminar con la traducción, así que espero disfruten este capítulo, y espero –y aspiro- poder traerles muy pronto el capítulo 8 ^^**

**Se despide,****  
><strong>**Yuzuki Kuro :3**


	8. Solo un Pensamiento

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Solo un Pensamiento<strong>

Odiaba la silla de ruedas.

Él la _odiaba_ absoluta y completamente.

—Oh, anímate, Roy —dijo Maes felizmente caminando cerca de Carol, que estaba empujando la silla de ruedas del Coronel fuera de las puertas principales del hospital; él era el más optimista de que hubiese sido lo primero que Roy había visto justo después de haber dejado Lior—, son reglas del hospital el que estés en silla de ruedas hasta que te subas al auto en vez de dejarte caminar, lo sabes muy bien. Además, después de hoy, no la volverás a usar jamás.

Roy suspiró con irritación: como si no se sintiera débil e inútil en esos momentos... Ahora ni siquiera le dejaban caminar hasta el auto. Era cierto que aún era bastante inestable con las muletas... pero, por todos los cielos, al menos podía cojear hasta el estacionamiento por su propia cuenta.

Aun así, era difícil sentirse completamente enojado dadas las circunstancias: casi había llorado de alivio y gratitud cuando Maes le había dicho que había movido algunos hilos para que Roy pudiera ser dado de alta unos días antes. Había estado en el hospital durante mucho tiempo, las habitaciones blancas y los pasillos lo hacían sentir sofocado; ahora, estando fuera del edificio por primera vez –mientras estaba consciente– desde su captura en Lior, podía respirar nuevamente. Silenciosamente, saboreó el vigoroso viento que soplaba entre los árboles que rodeaban el hospital, aunque su intensidad fuese opacada por el leve sol de la tarde; el mundo estaba lleno de color, y las hojas de los arces estaban empezando a cambiar sus colores a vibrantes tonalidades de dorado y rojo sangre, a la vez que el verano daba sus últimas señales de vida.

— ¿Desde cuándo demonios es otoño? —se preguntó Roy silenciosamente mientras miraba las hojas de los árboles: aún estaban en pleno verano cuando se había ido de Central.

—Desde hace un mes, más o menos —contestó Maes observando de lado a su amigo.

Roy agitó su cabeza, era difícil de creer que se había ido durante tanto tiempo... Y aun así, se sentía como si hubiese estado ausente durante años; todo era extraño para él, incluso el grumoso colchón del hospital se había sentido como si estuviera en extrema decadencia luego del asqueroso suelo cubierto de sangre del auditorio... comparándolos, era tan suave, que honestamente había pensado que se sentiría más cómodo tirado en los fríos azulejos del suelo del hospital.

Pero no podía hacer eso, claro que no. A Maes le hubiera dado un ataque.

Maes había estado observando a Roy muy de cerca últimamente, apenas si había dejado su lado, y lo había estado haciendo desde que Roy había despertado; sin embargo, se había vuelto especialmente apegado y vigilante desde que el último día de la semana, cuando Roy había encendido en llamas la cama. Roy no podía culparlo... pero francamente, Roy estaba medio aliviado de que alguien lo estuviera vigilando para asegurarse de que no lo haría nuevamente; era más que seguro que no quería utilizar su Alquimia de esa manera, solo... solo había sucedido, y ya... Sabía que había asustado sobremanera a Maes, pero eso no era nada comparado con el miedo confuso que se había asentado en el propio pecho de Roy...

Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que había chasqueado sus dedos...

Aún así, Roy se sentía mucho mejor ahora que tenía sus guantes de regreso; por fin le habían retirado los vendajes de los dedos un par de días atrás, y había estado utilizando sus guantes casi durante cada segundo que había pasado, incluso los usaba cuando dormía.

—Oye —entonó Maes mientras se acercaban al auto—, ya basta.

Roy exhaló un suspiro irritado, y agachó su mirada hacia donde reposaban sus manos... Lo estaba haciendo nuevamente. Durante los últimos días, Roy había desarrollado el nervioso hábito de frotar sus enguantados dedos, pulgar y medio, creando una diminuta lluvia de chispas inofensivas; la mayor parte del tiempo, Roy ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, y Maes siempre andaba regañándolo para que se detuviera, pero Roy no podía evitarlo. Era como un tic que se había desarrollado inconscientemente, una manifestación digna de un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Roy quería detenerse –de hecho, la áspera tela estaba haciendo que sus dedos se estuvieran quedando en carne viva, haciéndolos sangrar–, pero no podía; se había detenido por un tiempo, sin embargo, en el momento en que había dejado que su mente divagara, había comenzado a hacerlo nuevamente hasta que Maes se lo había tenido que recordar nuevamente.

Bueno, pues... Era una de las varias incomodidades que debía superar; al menos, había acabado con el hábito de morderse el labio...

Carol detuvo la silla de ruedas junto al auto, y Maes se apresuró a abrir la puerta del asiento trasero; Roy lo observó dubitativamente, frustrantemente inseguro de si sería capaz o no de levantarse por sí mismo de la silla de ruedas, y meterse al auto por sí solo. Maes debió haberse percatado de su vacilación, ya que dio un paso para acercarse y ofreció su brazo como apoyo; aún así, Maes no hizo movimiento alguno para intentar agarrar a Roy para ayudarlo: quería que Roy tomara la decisión acerca de si quería ser tocado o no, incluso cuando era claro de que sería incapaz de meterse al auto sin dicho contacto...

Incluso, era calentador saber que Maes era tan comprensivo con la fobia –de alguna manera irracional– de Roy.

Roy dudó solo por un momento, antes de tomar el brazo de Maes, impulsándose a sí mismo para poder apoyarse inestablemente en su pierna sana; Maes lo favoreció con una radiante y aliviada sonrisa, claramente complacido de que Roy tolerara que lo estuviese tocando. Roy evitó su mirada, demasiado incómodo con el contacto que tenían, más sin embargo no quería demostrarlo; con la ayuda de Maes, Roy se deslizó en el asiento trasero del auto, tomando sus muletas de las manos de Carol, a la vez que hacía una mueca de dolor al golpearse accidentalmente la pierna contra la parte trasera del asiento que estaba frente a él.

—Muchas gracias, Carol —dijo Maes girándose hacia ella y abrazándola cariñosamente—, has sido un gran apoyo en todo esto.

Carol sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. —Solo me alegra que nuestro Coronel se esté recuperando tan bien. ¡Pronto volverá al trabajo, y estará caminando como si nada! —y con esto, le ofreció un guiño amistoso a Roy, y él le respondió sonriéndole suavemente, no muy seguro acerca de lo que debía decir.

Maes y Carol dijeron unas cuantas palabras de despedida, cada uno prometiendo escribirse a la vez que Maes se sentaba en el asiento del conductor, y encendía el auto. Roy cerró su puerta y se recostó contra el asiento, cerrando los ojos, y reconfortándose ante el pensamiento de que muy pronto estaría de vuelta en su apartamento.

— ¿He de suponer que te alegra regresar a casa? —preguntó Maes mientras conducía para sacar el auto del estacionamiento; Roy alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la alegre y brillante mirada de Maes mirándole por el espejo retrovisor.

—No tienes idea, Maes —sonrió Roy de medio lado, luego se acomodó mejor para que su pierna no se presionara contra la parte trasera del asiento.

—Deberíamos celebrar, estoy seguro que a Gracia no le importaría ser la anfitriona si invitamos a un par de personas a tomar unos tragos, o algo así.

Algo en el interior de Roy se revolvió al pensar en lo que Maes había dicho; Maes no dudaría en invitar al personal de Roy, lo cual estaba bien... pero, estar en esos cuarteles tan pequeños, y con tantas personas... todos observándolo con falsas sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros consternados...

Él no creía estar listo para lidiar con esa situación por el momento, había sido bastante malo cuando habían ido a visitarlo días atrás: cada uno de ellos intentaban pretender desesperadamente que todo estaba bien, y por ello no quería verlos prontamente. No _quería_ que lo _vieran_ nuevamente tan pronto.

—O tal vez no tenemos que hacerlo... —enmendó Maes observando a Roy a través del espejo retrovisor. Roy maldijo internamente, y luego puso su mejor expresión en blanco: Maes siempre había sido muy bueno leyendo las emociones de Roy y, probablemente, había visto sus turbulentos pensamientos en todo su indefenso rostro.

—Como quieras —murmuró Roy como si estuviera restándole importancia al asunto, desviando su mirada hacia el paisaje que se dibujaba a través de la ventana.

Maes suspiró silenciosamente desde el asiento delantero, aún observando a su amigo por medio del espejo. Roy pretendió no notar la preocupada mirada que Maes le dirigía y, en cambio, se concentró en colorido borrón de árboles mientras los dejaban atrás a gran velocidad.

—...Solo desearía que hablaras conmigo, Roy —dijo Maes tranquilamente.

Roy cerró los ojos.

—No hay nada de qué hablar —dijo Roy monótonamente. En serio, no quería volver a pasar por esto nuevamente.

— ¡Soy tu _amigo_, Roy! Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, pero tú sigues empeñándote en apartarme.

— ¡No quiero hablar de eso! —siseó Roy comenzando a sentirse irritado— ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?

— ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de eso? —preguntó Maes sinceramente, manteniendo en tono de su voz bajo y controlado.

Roy suspiró ásperamente y se masajeó la sien con una mano enguantada. —...Hay ciertas cosas que nosotros, como hombres, no deberíamos discutir —balbuceó finalmente, su voz era más calmado, y mucho más sombrío de lo que en realidad intentaba parecer.

Por algunos segundos, Maes mantuvo el silencio que flotaba dentro del auto luego de las suaves palabras de Roy, pero luego dijo con tono áspero. —No hay nada que puedas decirme que pueda hacer que piense menos de ti, mi hermano.

Roy apretó las mandíbulas al sentir el repentino y lúgubre sentimiento de opresión que se alojó en su garganta, y tuvo que mirar hacia afuera de la ventana de nuevo sin responder a esas palabras. Maes continuó observándolo mientras conducía, sus ojos verdes meditabundos y tristes.

—...Ya sé que fuiste abusado sexualmente, si es eso lo que te preocupa decirme —susurró Maes dubitativamente luego de unos segundos, su voz tenía un tono indescriptiblemente dolido.

Roy estaba congelado, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al tiempo que se giraba a mirar a su amigo. El peso de la repentina confesión –_**zorra**_– forzó a salir el aire que el Coronel mantenía en los pulmones con un desesperado tipo de violencia. La náusea, el terror y la humillación lo invadieron, recubriendo su interior con una dolorosa y quebradiza capa de auto-repulsión.

— ¿...Cómo te enteraste? —se las arregló para preguntar Roy cuando confío en sí mismo para hablar sin vomitar.

Maes no respondió por unos instantes, pero entonces se hundió un poco en el asiento del conductor, y regresó su mirada al camino. —Tu médico. Cuando me estaba informando acerca de todas tus heridas, él... mencionó algunas cosas. Solo podíamos asumir...

— ¿Alguien... alguien más lo sabe?

—Hawkeye estaba conmigo cuando hablé con el médico.

Roy cerró sus ojos fuertemente, y recargó su cabeza contra el asiento trasero, a la vez que sentía la abrumadora – _**¡Grite para mí, Coronel! ¡Sí, grite para mí!**_ – urgencia de querer gritar apoderándose de sus sentidos. Sintió el cálido hormigueo de las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse bajo sus párpados, y se cubrió los ojos con una mano, rehusándose a rendirse ante su horror y desgracia.

—...Lo siento mucho, Roy... —susurró Maes no por primera vez—...Dios, amigo, lo siento mucho.

Roy no respondió, optando por limpiarse los ojos, y apretar la mandíbula mientras giraba su cabeza para dirigir su mirada nuevamente al paisaje que se mostraba fuera de la ventana. Su mano se contrajo espasmódicamente y comenzó a frotar su dedo pulgar con fuerza contra el dedo medio, encontrando un enfermizo consuelo en el dolor que sentía en sus dañadas huellas. Vagamente podía entender que estaba haciendo eso.

—Tal vez... —continuó Maes con precaución— Tal vez podría ser de ayuda que hablaras de eso, es todo lo que estoy diciendo. No tienes que hablar _conmigo_, si en verdad no lo deseas... Puedes hablar con un...

— ¿Un qué? —le interrumpió Roy fríamente, su vergüenza se había transformado rápidamente en ira— ¿Un _terapeuta_? ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?

—...Solo era una sugerencia.

— ¡No quiero hablar con _nadie_, Maes! ¡No quiero ni siquiera pensar en eso! ¿Por qué no puedes olvidar el tema, y dejar que yo olvide lo que sucedió solo por un segundo?

Maes suspiró de nuevo con suavidad, y giró el auto en una calle secundaria sin responder.

—No necesito un terapeuta —continuó Roy con petulancia—Estoy bien.

—La terapia no tiene nada de malo. Muchos de los sobrevivientes están en terapia debido al estrés post–traumático... incluso el soldado Jordan está viendo a un terapeuta.

—Sí, bueno, por lo que he escuchado, Jordan perdió un poco la cordura después de lo que sucedió... Él _necesita_ terapia.

Maes lucía como si tuviese algo qué decir, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. El Mayor mantuvo sus ojos en el camino, de repente lucía muy incómodo.

Un oscura y fría oleada de miedo e incertidumbre se apoderó del pecho de Roy, y observó directamente los ojos de Maes, a través del espejo retrovisor.

—...Maes —comenzó a decir lentamente—, ¿crees que estoy demente?

— ¡No! —respondió Maes con rapidez— No, es solo que... Solo creo que necesitas algún tipo de ayuda...

—Dios mío, _lo crees_... —murmuró Roy, su corazón se hundió en su pecho y sus ojos se abrieron con horror— Tú crees que he perdido la cordura.

—Roy... —comenzó a decir Maes, como si estuviera intentando defenderse, pero luego se detuvo, sabiendo que no _había_ defensa posible. Realmente creía que Roy necesitaba ayuda psicológica, y no podía negarlo.

—Detén el auto, Maes —dijo Roy con tono áspero, tomando sus muletas—. Déjame salir.

—Solo déjame llevarte a casa, allí podemos hablar de esto... —dijo Maes, sonando como si le estuviera tomando todo su autocontrol el detener las lágrimas.

— ¡Con un demonio, no quiero hablar contigo! ¡Detén el maldito auto!

—No.

Roy observó a Maes, la ira y la indignación hervían bajo su piel, derritiendo la frígida y angustiada vergüenza que rodeaba su corazón. El indignado Coronel tomó el pestillo y abrió la puerta sin esperar a que el auto se detuviera.

Maes lo vio abrir la puerta y murmuró una maldición llena de pánico, pisando los frenos y haciendo que el auto derrapara; lanzado hacia adelante debido al repentino detenimiento del auto, la pierna fracturada de Roy se golpeó violentamente contra en asiento en frente de él, enviando una aguda punzada de dolor tan intensa por todo su ser, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de jadear antes de...

"_...El mazo se balanceó nuevamente hacia abajo en un arco de gracia mortal, Roy cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los dientes, intentando desesperadamente de contener el grito que luchaba por escaparse de su garganta, a la vez que se preparaba a sí mismo para recibir el golpe. La cabeza del mazo encontró su lugar justo debajo de la rodilla de Roy, sintiendo que los huesos que residían allí se astillaban con tanta claridad, que el grito que profirió fue acallado por el ensordecedor crujido provocado._

_Trozos del destrozado hueso sobresalieron de su pierna, podía sentir el congelante dolor de sus huesos –los cuales, hasta esos momentos siempre habían estado protegidos por la cálida carne y los músculos– al ser expuestos al aire libre. Roy se dobló sobre sí mismo, e inhalando pesadamente, la agonía que le producía el dolor de su pierna era tan sorprendentemente insoportable que por un breve instante se preguntó si aquél dolor lo mataría. ¡Dios, desearía que lo hiciera!_

_Jenkins lo agarró por el cabello y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás con rudeza, luego se inclinó para que sus rostros estuvieran a solo unos centímetros de distancia; estaba tan cerca, que Roy podía oler los cigarrillos en su rancio aliento._

— _¿Dónde está? —siseó el hombre, ignorando las gotas de la sangre de Roy que se habían esparcido de manera ascendente, y habían salpicado su sucia mejilla._

_Roy intentó decir 'No lo sé', pero se lo único que salió de su boca no fue más que un pequeño y frenético jadeo que, desconcertantemente, sonó como un sollozo._

Por favor, no más...

_Jenkins profirió un irritado bufido, y se agachó para agarrar el tobillo ensangrentado de Roy, y con gentileza, torció la pierna de Roy un poco._

_Roy lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y gritó en los confines oscuros del auditorio, el sonido tan horriblemente doloroso y antinatural que apenas si podía ser llamado grito; era un sonido tan salvaje y primitivo que no demostraba nada más que una terrible agonía. Los hombres que quedaban del escuadrón de Roy gritaron para darle ánimo y apoyo desde el otro lado de la habitación, pero el Coronel apenas si los escuchó por encima del clamor de sufrimiento que se escuchaba en su propia mente._

— _¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?_

Resembool.

_Estuvo a punto de decirlo. Esa palabra estaba en la punta de su ensangrentada lengua, suplicando ser liberada, y tal vez que así se detuviera el dolor. Roy se sobrepuso antes de que se le pudiera escapar algo pero, Dios, no se podría contener por mucho tiempo. Era demasiado._

_Jenkins torció su pierna nuevamente, arrancando otro grito indefenso del Coronel._

¡Dile Resembool! ¡Dile Dublith! ¡Dile LO QUE SEA! _Gritó la mente del Roy."_

— ¡Roy!

"_Roy abrió su sangrante boca para hablar, un débil y tembloroso gemido se escapó de su garganta._

— _¿Sí, Coronel? ¿Algo que quiera decir?"_

—Oh, Dios, Roy... Háblame. Solo di algo...

"—_Hah... H-hidrógeno... —dijo Roy con tono áspero, su voz era tan baja y estaba tan deformada por el dolor, que era casi inaudible._

— _¿Dijo 'Hidrógeno'...? —preguntó uno de los hombres de Jenkins con curiosidad._

—_No... n-no metal; su masa at-t-tómica es de uno punto cero... c-cero siete nueve... cuatro..."_

— ¡No! No, Dios, por favor no comiences con eso nuevamente... Por favor, solo mírame...

"—_Helio... gas noble; su m-masa atómica... atómica es de cuatro punto cero cero dos seis cero dos..."_

— ¡Roy, abre los ojos!

...Roy sintió una mano gentil tomándolo del rostro, a la vez que sentía la respiración de alguien entibiando su mejilla; luchó para que sus ojos se abrieran y vieran al hombre que estaba acuclillado a su lado, pero sus ojos estaban tan nublados de dolor como para ver algo, y las esquinas de su visión comenzaron a oscurecerse con cada latido de su corazón. Roy siseó y clavó sus enguantados dedos en la negra tela del asiento bajo él, haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para evitar gritar, mientras una oleada de agonía se apoderó de él.

El dolor en su pierna se irradiaba en un espiral ascendente hasta la línea de su cadera, era un dolor tan intenso que no podía hacer nada excepto por recostarse, e intentar respirar profundamente. El Coronel recostó su cabeza contra el asiento, y jadeó por aire desesperadamente a través de sus apretados dientes, luchando contra la urgencia de vomitar.

— ¡Roy, lo siento mucho...! —gimió Maes frenéticamente, aún acariciando la fría mejilla de Roy— Pensé que ibas a saltar, tenía que detenerme. No quería lastimarte... Oh, maldita sea, estás tan blanco como una hoja... Déjame llevarte de nuevo al hospital...

—N-no —jadeó Roy—, solo llévame a casa...

—Está temblando, Roy... ¿Y si en realidad te lastimé? ¿Y si estás en shock?

Roy giró su cabeza para mirar a Maes: el hombre estaba absolutamente aterrorizado, su rostro estaba pálido y sus labios habían formado una apretada línea de ansiedad. La ira que Roy había sentido hacia él tan solo unos momentos antes, había quedado completamente olvidada en la niebla de dolor; luego de unos segundos de duda, Roy se levantó, y alejó la mano de Maes de su mejilla, apretándola tranquilizadoramente.

—Yo... Yo cr-creo que estoy bien, en serio —dijo Roy suavemente; luego soltó la mano de Maes, a la vez que un lejano estremecimiento le recordaba su fobia, susurrando automáticamente un 'No me toques' en voz baja, sin que lo pudiera evitar.

_**Nunca escaparás.**_

Cállate...

_**Eres mío.**_

Que te CALLES.

Maes lucía nervioso y dubitativo al mismo tiempo, pero entonces asintió lentamente: —Está bien, Roy... pero me quedaré esta noche en tu casa para vigilarte... por si acaso.

Roy aceptó con una sonrisa temblorosa. Maes se puso en pie desde su posición en cuclillas en la curva donde había tenido que detenerse abruptamente, y cerró la puerta del auto; en los pocos instantes en que Maes había vuelto al asiento del conductor, y había puesto en marcha el auto, la forzada sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Roy, cerrando con fuerza los ojos nuevamente, apretando la mandíbula e intentando no comenzar a hiperventilar.

Durante lo que quedaba del viaje –el cual no fue muy largo, aunque la pierna de Roy le estaba matando del dolor, y estaba más que impaciente por poner sus manos sobre algunos de los sedantes que le habían recetado–, Maes siguió mirando furtivamente a su pasajero, a la vez que una profunda preocupación le hacía fruncir la pálida frente. Cuando finalmente llegaron al apartamento de Roy, éste había tenido que soportar el que Maes le hubiese ofrecido como apoyo su hombro o, de lo contrario, jamás habría llegado ni a la puerta; afortunadamente, el dolor había disminuido hasta convertirse en dolor pulsante durante el viaje, pero eso no significaba que Roy pudiese salir del auto y entrar a su apartamento sin ayuda...

—Bien, al menos vives en el primer piso —dijo Maes con lo que parecía ser una ansiosa sonrisa, a la vez que guiaba a su amigo hacia adentro con gentileza.

Roy asintió sin aliento, pero no se aventuró a hablar mientras traspasaba dubitativamente el umbral de la puerta de su domicilio. Maes le hizo sentarse en el sofá tan rápido como le era posible, y lo acomodó en los cojines que había allí; Roy siseó mientras movía su pierna, pero luego se recostó profiriendo un suspiro satisfecho, y observó el techo. Su techo. En su apartamento.

Dios, era bueno estar en casa.

—Ordené tu correo por ti —dijo Maes hurgando en la bolsa de medicamentos de Roy, buscando los anestésicos del Coronel sin que éste tuviera la necesidad de pedirlos—, y le puse agua a tu planta... pero de todas maneras se marchitó.

Roy miró hacia el alféizar de su ventana, y constató que la planta que mantenía allí estaba marchita, de color café, y definitivamente muerta.

—No es una gran pérdida —dijo Roy encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa cansina plasmada en el rostro, y con agradecimiento se enrolló la manga para que Maes pudiera inyectarle los sedantes. Luego de ser medicado, Roy se acostó en el sofá, haciéndose un ovillo sobre su lado, y abrazando una de las almohadas contra su pecho; la almohada olía a polvo y a algo mohoso y viejo que le hacía recordar a Roy el olor que provenía de los sepulcros. El apartamento había estado inhabitado por casi tres meses, y Roy casi podía oler lo abandonado que había estado en su ausencia.

— ¿...Estás seguro de que estás bien? —preguntó Maes luego de un corto silencio, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras que miraba a su amigo.

—Sí —dijo Roy con tranquilidad, su voz amortiguada por la almohada—, es solo que... realmente duele. Estaré bien una vez que los calmantes hagan efecto.

—Bien, Roy, intenta dormir un poco, ha sido un día... difícil.

Roy asintió y cerró los ojos, enterrando su rostro más profundamente en la almohada, y sintiéndose más seguro de lo que se había sentido en meses; De repente estaba muy cansado, podía sentir los calmantes fluyendo a través de sus venas en un cálido flujo que se dirigió directamente a su cabeza. El hombre abró sus ojos, y vio que toda la habitación daba vueltas con lentitud.

_...Eso no debería suceder._

—Maldita sea, Maes... ¿qué tanto de esa cosa me diste? —inquirió Roy sintiendo el golpe final del anestésico.

—Más que suficiente para derribarte —admitió Maes, sonando un poco culpable.

Una mínima oleada de miedo embargó el interior de Roy. —No me gusta estar sedado, Maes —dijo vacilante, intentando sentarse nuevamente, pero cayendo derrotado—, solo necesitaba algo para el dolor. No tenías el derecho de sedarme...

—Lo sé... pero lo necesitas. Puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras mañana, pero por ahora, solo duerme un poco. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Una parte de Roy estaba enojada, incluso un poco asustada de que Maes tomara la decisión de sedarlo sin siquiera preguntarle... pero el resto de él ya estaba bajo el efecto del tranquilizante, y sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo; su cabeza se sentía pesada y repleta del desagradable zumbido de los sedantes. Luego de un rato, dejó de luchar contra el fármaco que Maes le había inyectado, y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, vagamente registrando la sensación de que Maes le quitaba un mechón rebelde de cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos cerrados.

—No... me... toques... —susurró Roy, y luego se dejó arrastrar por el olvido, durmiendo profundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Traductora: Sí, ya lo sé, me desaparecí durante demasiado (¿Existe algún otro término que designe una gran cantidad de tiempo?) tiempo y... <strong>

**¡Bazuca! *Bien, de ahora en adelante le pediré a mis amigos Nemesis y Albert Wesker que me protejan (antes de que digan algo, sí, juego demasiados videojuegos de Resident Evil xD)***

**Ya sé, ya sé, querían actualización lo antes posible, y sí, ya sé que me demoré más que eternidades traduciendo este nuevo capítulo, pero, ¿recuerdan que les había dicho que estaba estudiando leyes? Bueno, ahora regresé a la Universidad *¡Yay! De nuevo a la U \_(^_^)_/* ¡Pues no es cierto...! Desde que empecé en Enero me tienen literalmente clavada haciendo investigaciones, proyectos, laboratorios, talleres, y un sinfín de fotocopias y libros por leer, esto de estudiar Salud Ocupacional no es para nada sencillo u.u Pero ya encarrerado el ratón, quiero terminar lo más pronto posible, al menos este semestre...**

**El caso es, lo siento mucho con mis lectores habituales, pero debo mantener mis calificaciones por encima de 4.5 :)**

**Bien, son las 11:50 de la noche del 29 de Marzo (¿han notado que esto parece más una bitácora que las notas de la traductora?), y acabo de terminar con la traducción, así que espero disfruten este capítulo, y espero poder traerles muy pronto el capítulo 9 ^^**

**Se despide,****  
><strong>**Yuzuki Kuro :3**

**P.S: prontamente traeré un nuevo proyecto traducido llamado 'Rommates', escrito para la asombrosa Fast Forward (a quien pueden encontrar aquí en FF . net), y el cual tendrá mucha más angustia, más ataques al corazón y pre–infartos que 'Sálvame' :3 **

**Advertencia acerca de este nuevo proyecto: es un SasuNaru (sí, es un tanto Yaoi, pero vale la pena leerlo, y no, no es por el Yaoi, sino porque Fast Forward escribe historias asombrosas.)**

**Ahora sí, cambio y fuera, mis pequeños seguidores del mal :3**


	9. Y Aún Así, tan Muerto

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y Aún Así, tan Muerto<strong>

Maes observó el cuerpo de Roy relajarse –la respiración irregular del Coronel se había comenzado a volver profunda y tranquila–, permitiéndole sentirse aliviado debido a la culpa que persistía en la parte trasera de su mente; no debió haberlo hecho, sabía que no debió drogar a su mejor amigo de esa manera... y ese breve destello de terror en los ojos de Roy cuando había notado lo que Maes había hecho, había sido como una patada en el rostro... sin embargo, estaba satisfecho por haberlo hecho. Se notaba que Roy estaba muy adolorido, y Maes sabía, gracias a la experiencia que había tenido durante la última semana, que podía mitigar todo el dolor si sedaba a Roy por completo.

Y no solo era el dolor físico el que estaba tomando en consideración. Roy y Maes habían tenido mucho que pensar durante el camino de vuelta al apartamento del Coronel...

Maes suspiró, acercándose a Roy, y con cuidado tomó a Roy entre sus brazos, levantándolo del sofá, asegurándose de no poner mucha presión en las quemaduras que tenía entre los omóplatos. El Mayor fue golpeado repentinamente por un repentino escalofrío provocado por una sensación de Déjà Vu mientras sostenía a su mejor amigo en sus brazos; reviviendo el grito de dolor que se había abierto paso a través de la garganta de Roy cuando había levantado al abatido Coronel del suelo ensangrentado del auditorio... sin embargo, Maes hizo a un lado esos horribles recuerdos de su mente y llevó a Roy a su habitación.

Maes colocó a su amigo con gentileza sobre la cama, intentando no pensar en lo antinaturalmente delgado que estaba, o qué tan prominente era su clavícula bajo la fina camiseta negra; Roy necesitaba seriamente ganar algo de peso, pero hacer que comiera era una batalla constante: Maes no sabía que iba a hacer ahora que Roy ni siquiera tenía los nutrientes que le habían dado por la vía intravenosa que le habían puesto en el hospital... Bien, ya lo resolvería. Tal vez le pediría a Gracia que le llevara un poco de sopa.

El Mayor desató y le removió el zapato a Roy: el hombre solo estaba utilizando un zapato, ya que su otra pierna estaba atrapada dentro de la férula de alta resistencia que iba desde su rodilla hasta el pie. Maes dudó solo por un momento antes de desatar la férula.

Esa había sido otra de las razones por las que había sedado a Roy a la fuerza: Maes necesitaba asegurarse que la pierna estuviese bien, y sabía sin duda alguna que Roy no lo habría dejado revisarla mientras estuviera consciente. Afortunadamente, el yeso completo había sido removido un par de días atrás, siendo reemplazado con la férula removible; se suponía que no debían removerlo, exceptuando que fueran a limpiar las suturas que se hallaban debajo, por supuesto... no por un par de semanas, al menos... pero Maes sentía que removiendo la férula por unos cuantos segundos en ese mismo instante sería completamente justificable. Si Roy realmente había sido herido en el auto, era mucho mejor lidiar con eso ahora que más adelante.

Además, Roy no sería capaz de discutir acerca de no regresar al hospital mientras estaba sedado, si en realidad _estaba_ herido.

Maes abrió la férula y observó el enredo de gaza que cubría la carne suturada debajo de la rodilla de Roy; allí había manchas de sangre que se escapaban a través de la gaza, confirmando que algunos de los puntos de sutura habían sido rasgados. Afortunadamente, no había sangrado demasiado como para preocuparse, sin embargo, el daño ya había sido hecho. Satisfecho, pero aún así ansioso, Maes limpió el área con antisépticos, cambiando la gaza, y colocando la férula en su sitio.

Maes se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y observó a su mejor amigo como lo había hecho tantas veces durante las últimas semanas; Roy estaba mejorando: su color había regresado, las contusiones estaban desapareciendo y, por sobre todas las cosas, parecía estar de mejor humor, un hecho que mantenía elevado el ánimo de Maes más que cualquier otra cosa. La mirada de alivio y de muda alegría que tenía Roy en el rostro cuando lo habían sacado del hospital, había sido intensamente alentadora: a Roy siempre le habían gustado las hojas que caían en el otoño, y verlo sentir algo de alegría gracias a la savia de color ámbar de los árboles, había sido algo hermoso.

Incluso, estaba mejorando en cuanto al tema de ser tocado. La mayoría del tiempo, aún le asustaba un poco el ser tocado, pero había empezado a hacer pequeños gestos inconscientes para tener contacto físico en los últimos días: había tocado a Maes para llamar su atención un par de veces, y más de una vez –sin darse cuenta– había tomado la mano de Maes o simplemente se había recargado en él, haciendo que sus hombros se tocaran. Era como si el subconsciente de Roy estuviera desesperado por sentir algún tipo de consuelo físico, pero en el momento en que Roy se daba cuenta de que estaba tocando a alguien, se apartaba inmediatamente; aún era un problema, pero no era tan malo como solía serlo.

Maes se había llenado de alegría cuando Roy había dejado que lo ayudara a subir al asiento trasero del auto, con tan solo un pequeño titubeo. Ciertamente, Roy no había disfrutado mucho del contacto, pero lo había permitido sin hacer algún comentario, o demostrar miedo... Y según la opinión de Maes, esa era una excelente señal.

Claramente, estaba mucho mejor que cuando había despertado... pero aún así, no era él mismo: no estaba "loco" –Maes jamás lo diría–, pero el hombre _estaba_ bajo un gran cantidad de tensión psicológica, por ejemplo, estaba ese tic obsesivo-compulsivo; Maes no tenía idea sobre qué hacer con la desesperada fijación que tenía con sus guantes: Roy continuaba frotando sus dedos, y haciendo que de ellos saltaran chispas, pero él decía que estaba intentando controlarse, y Maes creía completamente en su palabra. Bien, si eso hacía que Roy se sintiera mejor, entonces Maes difícilmente podría quejarse...

Roy aún tenía pesadillas y, a veces, Maes quedaba con la impresión de que tenía alucinaciones de algún tipo: Roy se quedaba mirando fijamente al espacio, y entonces sus ojos se abrían totalmente con terror, o se encogía sin razón aparente... o a veces se quedaba en total silencio, con la cabeza ladeada como si estuviera escuchando algo que solo él podía escuchar.

Voces, creía Maes.

Y como siempre, Maes no tenía el valor de hacer preguntas sobre el tema. Hoy, durante el viaje en auto había sido el primer intento real de hacer que Roy admitiera sus debilidades post-traumáticas, y estaba más que claro que no había resultado del todo bien. Dios, cuando Roy había comenzado a nombrar esos elementos de nuevo... era como si alguien hubiera apuñalado a Maes en el pecho con una daga oxidada. El Mayor no creía que alguna vez hubiera estado más asustado en su vida.

Perder a Roy nuevamente, y de esa manera... que estuviera vivo, y aún así, tan muerto... y saber que para Maes, era su culpa...

Era muy difícil pensar en eso.

Maes sacudió la cabeza y despejó su mente del horrendo panorama. No, Roy iba a estar bien. Probablemente, no debió haber saltado del auto... tal vez solo lo había hecho para que Maes pisara los frenos... sin embargo, el problema era que Maes no estaba seguro de eso. Roy siempre había sido impredecible, pero luego de haber incendiado la cama... ¿quién era para decir que haría, o dejaría de hacer?

La visión de Maes se nubló, y tragó saliva con dificultad: era como si estuviera reviviendo Ishbal una y otra vez. Solo que esta vez era peor. Cuando el Alquimista de Fuego había regresado a casa de la sangrienta masacre, había regresado como un hombre diferente: el hombre siempre había sido taciturno y distante, pero la culpa sufrida como consecuencia del genocidio cometido por el bien de su país, había hecho que aquellos rasgos se intensificaran. Eventualmente, había superado una gran parte de eso –luego de una severa conversación, y un sólido golpe en el rostro, seguido por una noche de consumo excesivo de alcohol, a la vez que él y Maes se sostenían el uno al otro y lloraban–, y un poco de ese semblante del joven hombre que había sido cuando Maes lo había visto por primera vez... pero Maes sabía desde el momento en que se había bajado del tren que provenía del Este, que Roy nunca sería exactamente el mismo.

Y ahora... _Dios_...

Maes se inclinó hacia adelante, y tomó a Roy en sus brazos de nuevo, mientras un pequeño gemido de angustia salía por su boca; sostuvo el inerte cuerpo contra su pecho, y deseó desesperadamente que Roy permitiera ese tipo de contacto cuando estuviera despierto. Maes ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Roy, sintiendo cómo la arteria carótida del hombre latía con un cálido y estable ritmo contra su frente, un alentador recordatorio de que el inmóvil hombre aún estaba vivo. El Mayor apretó los dientes, luchando con fuerza contra el hormigueo de las lágrimas que sentía bajo sus párpados.

Roy superaría esto. Tenía que hacerlo. Había superado lo de Ishbal, ¿no? Sin importar lo que tomara, Maes lo ayudaría. Es más, Roy estaba rodeado de personas que estaban dispuestas a ayudarlo... él tenía a Beal, y a Hawkeye, y a Havoc, y al resto de su personal... Maes apostaría que incluso Ed estaría...

Maes se detuvo y levantó su cabeza, su tren de pensamientos se descarriló al pensar en ese nombre. Su rostro se oscureció.

_Ed_.

Una repentina oleada de furia brotó del pecho de Maes, llenándolo con una especie de maniática y ardiente energía que le hizo querer romper algo. Ed aún no había llamado: habían pasado casi dos semanas, y Ed _aún_ no había llamado, o se había pasado por el lugar.

Maes soltó a Roy, y se limpió los ojos con enojo, enderezándose a la vez que se alcanzaba el teléfono que se encontraba a un lado de la cama. No iba a permitir que eso siguiera sucediendo: Ed tenía que dar una buena explicación. ¿Cómo se _atrevía_...? Después de todo lo que Roy había tenido soportar...

La mano de Maes temblaba ligeramente mientras marcaba el número, apretando los dientes mientras ponía el teléfono en su oído, y esperaba a que el pequeño bastardo contestara.

* * *

><p>El teléfono en el borde de la mesa sonó. Ed lo ignoró, prefiriendo enterrar su nariz nuevamente en su libro; aunque luego del tercer timbre, el chico recordó de repente que Alphonse había salido al mercado y, por ende, el único que podía contestar era él. Así que, con un suspiro, Edward marcó su lectura en el libro, y se puso de pie para atender la llamada.<p>

— ¿Hola? —le dijo al receptor, con la esperanza de que fuera un número equivocado para que pudiera regresar a su lectura.

—_Oye, Ed, es Hughes_ —dijo quien llamaba.

El interior de Ed se contrajo con culpa. —...Hola, Mayor... ¿qué tal? —preguntó con falsa ligereza, sabiendo de antemano la razón de la llamada.

—_Se suponía que ibas a visitar a Roy _—dijo Hughes con tono acusatorio, su voz llena de una tranquilidad enojada.

—...Sí, bueno... Lo iba a hacer... Me refiero a que lo _haré_, pero... —balbuceó Ed, pero Hughes lo interrumpió.

— _¡¿Tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que ha sacrificado por ti, Edward?! _—explotó abruptamente, aunque sonaba como si estuviera intentando mantener bajo el tono de su voz— _¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que tuvo que pasar para mantenerte a salvo?!_

Ed abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió: nunca antes había escuchado al Mayor gritar de esa manera.

—_Él habría muerto por ti, Edward, ¿y tú ni siquiera lo llamas para que hacerle saber que estás bien?_

—Lo... lo siento, no sabía...

—_Quiero decir... _—le interrumpió el Mayor nuevamente, pero esta vez titubeó y su voz adoptó un tono más suave y más lamentable— _Sé que nunca te ha agradado... pero es mi mejor amigo, Ed..._

Estaba llorando. Ed no lo había notado antes, ya que el hombre había estado gritando, pero ahora que se había dejado dominar por su ira, no había nada que pudiera esconder aflicción.

— ¿...Está bien? —le preguntó Ed, a la vez que era inundado con un pequeño pinchazo de miedo y simpatía, que hizo que su voz flaquera— ¿Sucedió algo...?

Ed sabía que Mustang debía haber sido dado de alta del hospital ese mismo día, y tal vez, ¿había ocurrido algo malo...? Ed, con toda su culpabilidad, entendía el enojo de Hughes, pero las lágrimas habían sido inesperadas.

—_Es solo que... _—comenzó a decir Hughes con un ligero sollozo, intentando mantener su voz tan baja como si tuviera miedo de que alguien lo escuchara— _hoy me asustó mucho. No es nada, pero... Dios... él... se lastimó y comenzó a enlistar esos malditos elementos de nuevo, y por un momento, yo... Yo pensé que lo había perdido otra vez._

Ed no dijo nada, pero su corazón dio un silencioso vuelco de compasión por el Mayor.

—_Lo siento _—continuó Hughes, intentando sobreponerse—_, no debería desquitarme contigo. Es que es difícil verlo así, aunque está mucho mejor de lo que estaba hace un par de días... Pero debiste haber venido a verlo. No hay excusa para que ni siquiera lo hayas llamado, Ed._

—Lo sé, Mayor —murmuró Ed, hablando por encima del repentino y melancólico nudo que se había formado en su garganta—, yo también lo siento... Iré a verlo ahora mismo si quiere que lo haga...

—_No _—dijo Hughes sorbiendo por la nariz—_, ahora no es el mejor momento... Estamos en su apartamento, pero él estaba lidiando con una gran cantidad de dolor, así que tuve que drogarlo con muchos sedantes. Está durmiendo, y no creo que se vaya a despertar pronto._

—Entonces, ¿mañana?

—_Tal vez. Él dice que necesita hablar contigo acerca de algo, así que ya veremos si puede hacerlo mañana._

— ¿Usted... usted también estará presente? —Ed no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta, avergonzado del miedo que inundaba su voz.

El Mayor suspiró. —_Sé que da un poco de miedo, Ed... pero solo actúa con normalidad, y estarás bien. Está mucho mejor que la última vez que lo viste, en serio; además, él mismo insinuó que quería hablar contigo en privado._

— ¿Sabe de qué quiere hablar...?

—_...Creo que tengo una idea. No te preocupes por eso. Creo, que por encima de todo, él solo quiere confirmar que estés bien._

Ed tragó saliva con dificultad. —Bien, llamaré mañana para asegurarme de que pueda ir.

—_Suena bien. Hablaremos mañana._

— ¿...Mayor? —preguntó Ed con precaución.

— _¿Sí, chico?_

El niño lamió sus labios nerviosamente. — ¿Era en serio lo que dijo...? ¿Acerca de que Mustang se sacrificaría por mí? Quiero decir, ¿en serio me estaba protegiendo? ¿Fue por lo que hice en Lior?

Ed se sentía estúpido e infantil mientras hacía esas preguntas, pero tenía que saberlo. Hughes no respondió durante unos instantes, causando que el fondo del estómago de Ed cayera en el oscuro olvido.

—_Sí, Ed _—dijo el Mayor finalmente, pero sin arrepentirse de decirlo—_. La gente de Lior estaba buscando tu sangre, y sabían que el Coronel era muy cercano a ti. Lo torturaron porque se negó a decirles dónde estabas._

Ed cerró sus ojos, sintiendo un repentino escozor en ellos, luchando contra la dolorosa opresión que rodeaba a su corazón. Así que sí había sido culpa suya...

—_Puede que no lo demuestre... y puede que no me creas... pero Roy los ama, muchachos. Haría cualquier cosa por ti y por Alphonse, espero que ahora puedas entenderlo._

—...Hablaré con usted mañana, Mayor —fue lo único que pudo decir en el teléfono, completamente incapaz de mantener las poco reprimidas lágrimas del tono de su voz.

—_Oh, Ed... _—se lamentó con suavidad el Mayor, pero Ed lo interrumpió con un brusco 'Adiós', y cortó la llamada, cubriéndose la boca con una mano mientras que se dejaba caer en una silla.

Ed aún estaba sentado de la misma manera para cuando Al regresó del mercado unos cuantos minutos más tarde; Al lo observó por un momento, y de inmediato preguntó qué sucedía. Ed le devolvió una mirada vacía por unos instantes, luego un leve gemido se escapó de él, y enterró su rostro entre sus manos, incapaz de explicar su dolor con palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la traductora: <strong>

***Entran mis amigos Nemesis y Albert Wesker para protegerme debido a la tardanza en la actualización***

**Ejem... Sí, ya lo sé, ya lo sé, me tardé demasiado, pero es que estaba en exámenes finales de la U, y ¿saben lo difícil que es sustentar como 3 proyectos para Administración, Salud Ambiental, y Psicología? Si lo saben, los compadezco; si no, esperen a que lleguen a la Universidad :D MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Bien, ahora que tengo 2 meses de vacaciones (mmm, es extraño darse cuenta que antes disfrutaba mucho de no tener nada qué hacer, pero ahora que estoy nuevamente en la U como que tiendo a aburrirme, y a fastidiar a todos en mi casa, sobretodo a mi perro, adoro molestar a mi perro :3) , intentaré actualizar por lo menos dos capítulos, tanto de 'Sálvame', como de 'Roommates' :)**

**Son las 8:32 del 7 de Junio , y acabo de terminar la traducción del capítulo 9 de 'Sálvame'; en parte, agradézcanle a mi hermana Dobato (Dobato, ¿lees las notas de traducción? xD), porque me ha estado volviendo loca con aquello de '¿Cuándo va a actualizar?', '¿Ya actualizó?', '¿Ya? ¿Ya? ¿Ya? ¿Ya? ¿Ya?', entonces... There you go, people :D**

**Ah, por cierto, pueden escribirme sus comentarios, correcciones, saludos, bombas, insultos (aunque realmente no leeré éstos últimos xD) al email yuzuki . kuro gmail . com (solo deben quitar los espacios, prometo responder los correos que me envíen :3).**

**Y por supuesto, no olviden visitar (si así lo desean) el perfil de Sevlow, quién sin su historia, no existiría esta traducción. :)**

**Cambio y fuera, mis pequeños seguidores del mal ;)  
><strong>**Yuzuki Kuro :3**


End file.
